The Number One Delinquent
by The Leader of Monkeys
Summary: No return? Probably. Not that Naruto would think so. This world is filled with interesting people to fight and Naruto will not disappoint them. If he's stuck in this world then he may as well show the people the power of a leaf shinobi. Yusuke-like Naruto. Abridged!MrPopo
1. One Bad Little Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto

* * *

_The world had evolved from what it once was a thousand years ago. In actuality, all three worlds in some way, shape or form had changed over the course of a millennium. The powerful ancestral son of the legendary demon watched his beloved Keiko die on her death bed all old and wrinkly while he remained young and fresh. His mother's, Genkai's and best friend's deaths hit him just as hard though, but at least he still had his demon friends. The three demons observed the world and the animals evolve. Flying cars were soon invented along with mini capsules to seal these unique devices into an absolute genius created. Cats and dogs actually started talking and were considered just as human as the others. _

_It was almost like demons and humans could live among each other. Evolution was a wonderful thing. Of course the demons chose to willing stay in the Makai under the protection of the three powerful demons who'd surpassed their predecessors, and taken over as the demon kings. Now one simply sleeps and waits for his own ancestral son to awoken while the other two guides over the Makai and makes sure no humans ever walks in there. _

_The spirit world had change now as well. There was a place where dead warriors could all meet up, and train for all eternity, but that privilege was only rewarded to those who had done something noble to deserve such an honour. Powerful entities each watched over a section of the galaxy in the spirit world now renamed the 'other-world'. They were called the 'kais' and the kais even answered to a higher power. _

_But that was a story all on its now._

* * *

**Chapter one**

**One Bad Little Boy**

How long had it been?

Three months.

Three months since Naruto crash landed in a strange world filled with complex devices that could fly through the sky, and could be sealed off in little capsules, sort of like how his own people sealed off stuff into scrolls. Similar concept except putting stuff into capsules seemed to be much easier.

The blond boy also encountered talking animals wearing black and white suits or other casual clothes one would wear in his own world, and they were considered just as human as he was. (It wasn't that confusing seeing talking animals, seeing as talking animals existed in his own world but it was just that these animals were considered 'human'. Now that was mind-blowing for Naruto.) The little Uzumaki went up to one of these 'human-animals' and demanded to know where his teammates were, but despite being unable to understand them the blond could still see the confused looks on their faces.

Even going up to the normal-looking humans that populated this strange place he still got the same response: Looks of complete confusion, as if Naruto was speaking in a completely different language.

Naruto felt exasperated as all hell as the people of this world just gave him sad looks while he continued to try and word something that they would understand. They understood ramen easy enough, and were able to feed him. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's, but hey, that place was god's personal restaurant.

In a matter of hours they got him someone that could speak his language. A huge wide smile formed on Naruto's face. At least now he could finally get some answers. He couldn't remember anything after heading out on a mission with his two teammates Sasuke and Sakura, one without their team leader Kakashi. The first one as well!

Apparently the creatures and people of this weird place hadn't ever heard of the elemental nations, and that Naruto was an American-looking Japanese boy, at least that what he was told.

Naruto could only offer a helpless shrug of his shoulders as he was handed some free clothes considering his usual jumpsuit was inexplicably torn to shreds. Someone pointed out that he seen Naruto's skin reforming on his body, or some shit like that. Not that anyone noticed but Naruto's eyes widened when the man informed him of that.

Did his skin burn off and Kyuubi healed him or something? Weird? He'd have to find a way home one way or the other.

So after finding out he was in the United States of America, and that he needed to be shipped off to Japan to live and attend school like a normal boy, Naruto was shipped off to what would eventually be his home until he could find some way to return to his original home. They managed to get him a simple enough apartment, very cheap, and made sure all of Naruto's rant would be paid for, but his other bills such as electricity, and water, he would've to find some way to pay for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Japan - West City - Naruto)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki strolled grumpily down the road of West City wearing an orange jumper, blue trousers, and blue sandals on his feet. His blue gem necklace he received from Tsunade-baachan was wrapped around his neck as he languidly held a school bag on his shoulder. He also had a little light brown pouch on his backside where he carried his ninja-weapons.

"Another lousy day of school!" Naruto griped. "I swear it's as bad as being in the academy all over again!" If he heard another lecture from those bastard teachers he would lose his mind!

Naruto managed to keep up with his training, but of late he'd been losing interest. He trained in a lackadaisical manner to consistently perfect his Rasengan technique. He could channel his Rasengan with one hand now, but of course that wasn't enough for Naruto Uzumaki who could only step it up and generate more Chakra to his Rasengan technique, turning it into a bigger one.

That forced him to use two hands once more… ah, one step forward and three steps back.

Well at least he managed to learn another jutsu-.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto came to an abrupt halt upon hearing his name called out. He turned a lazy eye to see hordes of kids around his age all cracking their knuckles while grinning menacingly at him, "Don't suppose you gentlemen wanna ask me questions on how I live on my own?" Naruto quipped.

The delinquents all gave Naruto strange looks before looking back at Naruto with a "are you serious" kind of look.

Naruto sighed, "Guess not." His expression turned dark as he casually threw his backpack up in the sky, "So, you cats wanna play with the wild tiger, eh?" Some of the delinquents gulped but sucked it down to charge at Naruto while roaring belligerently. They had strength in numbers, so this would be their day to take down the fearsome lone-wolf of West City. Unfortunately for them that lone wolf was a ninja and said ninja vanished from sight before a mass amount of blood sprayed through the air. The delinquents all screamed as they found themselves hurled through the air while Naruto coolly stood back up and held up his hand where his school bag fell back on it.

"I guess the numbers weren't in their advantage." Naruto concluded nonchalantly, walking on forward amidst the groans of agonizing pain from the downed delinquent boys he just laid out.

Turning his head casually to the side Naruto wasn't surprised to see the adults passing by looking away from him while deliberately covering their faces with their newspapers, briefcases, or hands depending on what they'd on them or never had on them.

Naruto let a feral smirk spread across his face as he strode down the road of West City to his school, "Seems like rumours have been spreading like wild fire about me. Then I'll just use it to my advantage then." But first he might as well head to the shop, see if those shop-keepers would sell him some cigarettes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Orange Star Middle School – Rooftop – Naruto)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat with his back against the wall of the rooftop with a cigarette in his mouth. The shopkeeper didn't serve him at first but after going in henged as a 24 year old man he quickly got what he wanted. He considered himself lucky, most other shopkeepers won't even let him in at the front door. At least he'd his cigarettes now, and that was all that mattered.

He needed this anyway; school wasn't the nicest place on Naruto's list of places to want to be. He could have sworn that the teachers were out to get him. The way they looked at Naruto reminded the blond of the way the villagers of Konoha used to look at him… with scorn. It griped Naruto to no end.

As Naruto sat against the wall of the rooftop, every so often blowing smoke out of his mouth, he barely moved a muscle despite the fact the door to the rooftop slammed open before a girl around his age walked through it. She was a little taller than him and had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, and chocolate brown orbs that scanned her surroundings with fury. She wore a purple dress shirt with a yellow scarf tied around her neck, a purple skirt that reached past her knees, white socks that stretched up to her knees, and brown shoes on her feet. That was the traditional Japanese school uniform for girls.

Naruto looked at the girl while rolling the cigarette in his mouth, "Oh, it's the ugly hag Kayo."

The girl turned around and glowered at Naruto, "Oi you! I'm not ugly!" she defended before she saw the cigarette in Naruto's mouth and snatched it away from him, much to his chagrin. "You shouldn't be smoking Naruto! It's bad for your health!"

Kayo Hayashi: the class monitor and Naruto's first friend, oddly enough. She seen him one time strolling around the school with his hands tucked into his pockets with a hard-man expression on his face. Naruto didn't have much friends and he lived on his own to boot, so she made it her goal to try and help him, not that Naruto really seemed to care. In fact this was the first time he showed up to school in ten days! This greatly annoyed his friend Kayo, whose patience for the blond was thinning out.

"The first time you show up for school and already you're back to playing hooky!" Kayo chided with her arms crossed over her chest sternly, "You're going to be detained if you keep this up Naruto!"

"Wah, I know, I know, damn it!" Naruto griped.

"Then why don't you go to class!" Kayo shot back fiercely. "I'm gonna be the one to get into trouble with Tanaka-sensei if you don't come to class!"

Naruto jumped up to his feet, tucking his hands into his pockets, "I'll go now." Naruto groused. "What a stalker." He muttered under his breath but Kayo heard him.

"You think I have the time to chase you around. I've wanted to end our relationship three weeks ago!" Kayo griped and Naruto looked away from her grumpily, "Come on quick!" Kayo ordered, turning around to walk through the door of the building.

She only stopped because she felt a breeze on her legs, making her go red-faced when she realized what it was, "Wah! What a low-class underwear." Naruto said as he held up Kayo's skirt and scrutinized her white panties.

A fuming Kayo turned around and fiercely impacted her hand off of Naruto's face and sent him sprawling across the solid ground immensely, "Idiot! You're nothing but a sex maniac!" Naruto laughed goofily while angry white smoke shot out of Kayo's head. "Always behaving like this, never improving." Kayo growled as she rubbed her hand.

It then downed on her that Naruto had escaped while she was rubbing her hand and muttering to herself about his behaviour, "Where the hell did he go?" She questioned herself indignantly, sprinting into the hall where two girls her age were hiding behind the wall. "He really must be a ninja, so he says."

"Is he gone?" One of the girls behind the wall asked fearfully, getting Kayo to look at her curiously, "Is Uzumaki-sama gone yet?"

"You don't have to call that knucklehead that. He's only an idiot that doesn't know any better!" Kayo stated as if it were a fact of life.

The girls paled at her open insult of Naruto, "I-I don't think it's such a good idea to hang with Uzumaki-sama, Kayo-chan. He's a bad boy. Even shops won't let him in. And teachers are scare to fail him in fear that he'll turn their houses into rubble!" The other girl winced.

"Oh he's a little hard-headed and cranky, but he's not really venomous or anything." Kayo insisted.

"But the rumours that surround Uzumaki-sama say he has a crew of two thousand members at his command and he gets them to do his bidding for him. Even high school members shy away from him! I heard three dangerous organizations are trying to recruit Uzumaki-sama… he's bad news all round." The other girl argued.

"C'mon that's ridiculous!" Kayo waved off their concerns with a frown on her features, "Naruto doesn't have much friends, much less two thousand followers. He's sort of a lone wolf in that respect." Kayo explained dejectedly, "If you treat rumours as facts, then your misunderstanding of Naruto will only grow." Kayo chided.

Her friends only looked at her strangely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cranky orange clad boy skipped down the hall of his school before wandering outside with his hands stabbed into his pockets, "I'm not going to class. That stupid Tanaka probably just wants to torture me anyway."

Naruto came to a stop when he heard a couple of voices echoing from around the corner. Sniffing the air, Naruto smelled tobacco-smoke from around the corner and peaked around it, making sure the two boys smoking wouldn't see him… yet.

"Yo, I got these pack of cigarettes for free!" The boy said happily, lighting up the cigarette before sticking it into his mouth and taking a long drag of it.

"Yeah? How'd you pull that off?" His friend asked curiously.

The boy smirked arrogantly, "All you have to do is walk up to someone and say you're that retard Uzumaki's cousin and the people will practically throw their wallet at ya." He laughed victoriously, unaware he was making himself a dangerous enemy. "I swear down man people are such pussies nowadays."

The other boy leaned against the wall and inhaled smoke before exhaling it out in a ring, "Trust. At least we're not scared of Uzumaki. But just to be on the safe side, we'll keep this our dirty little secret."

"Sure. Sure." The boy said absently before a shadow loomed over their heads, making the other boy pale as he looked up at what he believed to be the devil himself, "Huh, you okay, man? What's up?" he asked as he saw his friend stuttering and pointing a trembling finger behind him. He turned his head to look at the figure only to wish he hadn't as his cigarette fell out of his mouth like his friend's did.

"UZUMAKI-SAMA!" Both boys jumped up and backed themselves against the wall as Naruto stared at them with an apathetic dark expression on his face. "W-We're s-sorry, w-we d-didn't mean to say all those mean things about you! Don't kill us!"

**SLAMM! **

The lads winced as Naruto hammered his fist directly into a wall, causing the lads to shiver resoundingly. They shut their eyes as Naruto cocked his fist back and prepared to strike them down. But for some reason they didn't feel the pain.

Slowly re-opening their eyes, their jaws dropped as they saw Naruto pull a troll face at them while holding his hand out in an expectant manner, "500 zen please!"

The lads hurriedly reached into their pockets and threw some money at Naruto, "O-oh y-yes of course Uzumaki-sama!" they each said simultaneously, the nerves getting to them as they could each hear their heart beats.

Naruto took their money and flipped a coin on his thumb casually, "Thanks."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto begin to walk away, "That was a close one."

"What're you doing delinquent!" a stern male voice shouted and both boys paled while Naruto looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the tall person. He'd light shaggy brown hair, had an oval face and wore a green yellow-striped suit with a yellow tie, yellow shirt, and brown shoes, "Causing trouble yet again eh Uzumaki-san?" The bespectacled man asked rhetorically.

Naruto's first instinct was kick this guy's head in and phone the police to tell them he did. But he knew that wouldn't be wise, especially considering the fact this was the first time he decided to come to school. So he merely looked at him darkly.

Tanaka scoffed and looked at the two quivering boys Naruto must've had a run in with, "Did he hurt you two in any way? Speak up if he did. He can't hurt you while I'm around."

"Ah… no," The boy stammered immediately, not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side by grassing on him. His friend merely nodded his head intently.

"There's no need to worry, I'll see to it that losers like him are expelled from orange star middle school once and for all." Tanaka said firmly.

Naruto sweat dropped, "What?"

"It's true. Nothing happened." The boy insisted quietly.

Tanaka noticed the still lit cigarette on the ground via the smoke that flowed through the air, making a vein appear on his head, "DISOBEDIENT TO THE LAW, HUH! YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF HUMAN THERE IS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T NEED TO ATTEND SCHOOL!" Tanaka berated Naruto, making the boys wince from his voice.

Naruto looked at the angry teacher coolly, "Look, it's entirely my freedom to do so."

"Get out of here!" Tanaka commanded and Naruto marched off nonchalantly, "…Fucking punk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmph." Naruto scoffed as he pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, "Stupid teacher, looking down on me, eh. I'll have him kn-."

Naruto's rant was cut off as he was hammered on the back of his head fiercely, making the cigarette fly from his mouth and onto the ground. "Hey! Who hit me-?" Naruto held his head and proceeded to get mad, but winced upon seeing who'd assaulted him. "Shimizu!"

"Naruto!" Shimizu's booming voice echoed throughout the air. He was a tall chubby man that wore a black blazer jacket over a light pink dress shirt with a dark pink tie, black trousers, and black shoes. His hair, or lack of hair, went around his head, leaving the top part completely bald. The liver spots on his temples, and the wrinkles over his forehead showed he was in his sixties. "You should be calling me 'Shimizu-sensei'!" The head master of the school stated.

Shimizu took the pack of cigarette off of Naruto, as well as the lighter, "Smoking once you're out of school gates? What kind of student are you?" he asked chidingly.

"Mind your own business!" Naruto muttered grumpily, the lump on his head bulging out.

"I will certainly not mind my own business! You should be in class young man!" Shimizu resorted firmly.

"That prick Tanaka told me to get lost. So I did!" Naruto huffed in reply.

Shimizu scratched his chin thoughtfully, "He did?" Naruto nodded and Shimizu turned around to walk back into the school, "Come on then kiddo, I'm all _ears." _Shimizu grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled him further into the school, "Let's go to the lecture room. I'll treat you to a cup of tea!"

"That hurts, leggo Shimizu!" Naruto griped as he formed a set of hand-signs.

Shimizu noticed Naruto felt a lot lighter all of a sudden and turned an appraising eye to him only to end up with his eyes widening, "What? A stuff doll?" Throwing the doll away, Shimizu turned his head to see Naruto crouching down on a nearby wall with a cheeky cat-look on his features, "What're you? Are you a ninja?"

"See ya!" Naruto skipped down the road foolishly with his hands tucked into his pockets, "Bye! Bye!"

"At least come back tomorrow Naruto!" Shimizu shouted after the skipping form of Naruto Uzumaki. Shimizu watched the blond delinquent go with a frown on his old wrinkly face. He stood there for a few minutes wondering what he could do to help the lazy boy improve his attitude and personality, before he walked back into the school, sparing one last glance in the direction Naruto had skipped off to before going back into the school entirety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Naruto wondered the streets for a bit in an even sourer mood that he was in previously, "Chk! I actually decided to go to school for the first time in ten days, and for what? For everyone get all preachy."

Now what to do, the shops wouldn't let him in because of all the rumours, 'Man I'm so famous. No one wants to let me in their shops,' Naruto thought with a cat-look as he looked at a bakery shop only for the door to shut exceedingly quickly when the owner saw him walking by, 'I've really become the scapegoat for the misdeeds of my school.'

Cranky Naruto continued to hop down the street with his hands in his pockets, thinking things over from a realistic perspective, "Although I did do most of-." Naruto was cut off as he bumped into something. He raised an eyebrow upon hearing a woman's squeal.

"Ouch that hurt." The blue haired woman complained with a pout as she rubbed her backside. Her blue hair fall to her shoulders, and her eyes were ocean blue. She wore a navy blue hairband, a brown tight shirt, tight blue jeans, and brown sandals on her feet. "Hey, who did tha-?" she stopped herself mid-sentence as her eyes panned up to see Naruto looking down at her in his usual nonchalance. "Oh, hey Naruto, did I bump into you by accident?"

Naruto shrugged carelessly, "You're the one on the floor."

Bulma nodded as she stood up, dusting herself off, "Well that's true but you could've moved out of the way and let me pass. its proper courtesy to let women go first, ya' know."

Naruto looked at Bulma grumpily, "Does it look like I've got time to be moving around for anyone but myself, much less your ugly self!"

"Hey, you should happen to know men would die to go out with me Naruto!" Bulma raged.

"Like those two thugs that were itching to force it on ya a month ago when I met ya." Naruto quipped coolly, making Bulma go a little red-faced as she remembered the event that led to her meeting Naruto.

"I'm surprised a delinquent like you didn't want to do me right there and then like those other losers wanted to do before you battered them!" Bulma resorted.

Naruto looked away from her, "Give me a break. I've got standards." Naruto walked off coolly, not turning back to see Bulma following him.

"And what standards would that be, eh?" Bulma asked teasingly, her arms folded behind her back as she grinned at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why you'd want to know."

Bulma pulled on Naruto's whisker-marked cheek playfully, making him scowl at her, "Aw, c'mon Naruto. Am I not allowed to be curious about my favourite knucklehead's love life?" she questioned in a sardonic manner, making Naruto cringe at the nickname.

'_I'm the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki!' _

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine just re-thinking that line. 'Ugh... never again,' Naruto griped to himself. Now he was the number one delinquent of West City. Not that he would ever be caught dead saying that out loud. But it was the truth deep down. Who would see him as any different?

No one!

Bulma observed Naruto a little sadly. He wasn't all that bad once one got pass his brash nature. He was actually kind of cool and funny, if the few times these two had interacted were anything to go by. She liked teasing him and seeing him knock out the other kids that often harassed her from time to time. Of course that eventually stopped once the lads realized she was rolling with _thee_ Naruto Uzumaki! His very name spreads fear in every adult and kid to the extent that everyone are willing to do anything for anyone just to not get on Naruto's bad-side! Just say you're tight with Naruto Uzumaki-sama to someone and you'll practically get enough money to be set for the month.

After a while of walking Naruto realized Bulma was still trailing at his side, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Bulma put on the puppy dog eyes, "Aww, that's not very nice Naruto. I thought you'd want some company, delinquent-san." Bulma quipped as she started to cry.

"Wah! Don't cry damn it!" Naruto shouted as he threw his hands in the air, "…Fine. Come with me if you want. But be prepared for a whole lot of walking that'll inevitably end up nowhere!" Better to be straightforward with her.

Bulma's fake sullen look turned into a real bright one as she smiled widely at Naruto, "Ah that wasn't so hard now wasn't it Naru-chan?"

"I know you didn't just call me that." Naruto stated warningly.

"Called you what Naru-chan?" Playing the ignorant girl only made Naruto madder as he raised his fist at her, getting her to laugh while waving her hands around in a placating manner, "It was only a joke. Take it easy, Naru-chan."

Naruto placed his hands into his pockets once more before he was forced to dodge a flying punch that would've taken out his face if he hadn't swayed his body to the side coolly, watching apathetically while some tall muscular man with long black hair stood protectively in front of a confused Bulma. He'd black eyes, an x scar on his left cheek and an scar running over his right eye. He wore an orange sleeveless gi top with a martial arts insignia on the top left corner of his top, and a big one on the back, orange trousers, and martial arts shoes on his feet.

"Well ain't you the sight to see." Naruto commented dryly.

"Stay away from Bulma-chan!" The man said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. "I won't let you hit her, woman-beater!"

Bulma pushed past Yamcha belligerently, much to his immediate confusion. "What the hell are you doing? This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a friend of mine!" Bulma explained with a frown on her face.

"He is?" Yamcha asked as if it weren't obvious by this point. "But I saw him aiming to hit you, and I just reacted." Yamcha defended.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "For one, we were only having a joke. And two, I don't know why you would react for, I dumped your sorry ass months ago."

"Yeah bu-."

"Dumbass." Naruto chimed in nonchalantly, cutting off Yamcha.

"What'd you just call me you little shrimp?" Yamcha questioned indignantly.

A tick mark formed on Naruto's head, "I called you a dumbass! Or has all that hair blocked out your hearing, girly boy!" Naruto quipped, making Bulma giggle.

"Little kids like you should be in school. Not outside playing hard-men." Yamcha stated righteously.

"Like wannabe ladies-men like you such be in the club taking notes how real ladies-men woo women! Punk!" Naruto replied evenly.

"You wanna go?"

Naruto grinned darkly, "You know what I could use a new punching bag."

"Wait you're actually gonna fight him here Naru-chan?" Bulma inquired, being the sensible one as Naruto threw his school bag in her face. "Hey! What am I supposed to do with this, Naru-chan?"

Naruto rotated his arm in a circular motion, "Just hold it. I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure out the complicated logic behind that." Naruto groused sarcastically, making Bulma roll her eyes as she stood away from Naruto and Yamcha just as the people started crowding around them to watch them fight. Luckily she'd a front row seat.

'I wonder how Naru-chan will flare against Yamcha. He did take out those guys that tried it on me fairly easy, and they were in their thirties, and had a considerable height difference over Naru-chan. But then again they didn't know Ki like Yamcha does.' Bulma thought as she watched the two stretch out their arms and legs before beginning their battle. 'This won't be easy, Naru-chan.'

"Are you sure you want to go through with this dude?" Yamcha asked seriously, eyes narrowed at the casual form of Naruto. "I've got the experience over you. I've been training in the martial arts for years, why don't you just give up before you get yourself hurt, and I'm the one getting into trouble for beating up a kid."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Naruto replied casually, reaching into his pouch to pull out a kunai knife. "I've lost count how many fools have been dumb enough to challenge me."

Yamcha raised an eyebrow at the kunai in Naruto's hand as he sensed the blond's power level. He was tougher than Goku before the newly known saiyan died in the battle against his nii-san. But then again Yamcha was close to Goku's old power level. He and the boys hadn't been training on Kami's lookout for three months to prepare themselves for the saiyan's arrival to get their asses handed to them.

Yamcha also sensed something else inside of Naruto that just radiated with Ki. So much unbelievable power it completely overwhelmed Goku's by leaps and bounds. It was filled with such intense hatred it made cold sweat run down Yamcha's cheek just thinking about the kind of power locked within Naruto. 'Who the hell is this kid? It feels like he has something sealed inside of him that could eradicate us all if he let it out.' Yamcha shook his head. He'd a fight to win first and foremost.

Yamcha started to get the crowd buzzing by sprinting at Naruto, only for the blond to sway his body to the side and grab Yamcha's arm before judo flipping him over his shoulder, sending Yamcha sprawling across the ground. "C'mon. I had better fights with Kiba." Naruto said with a frown on his face before raising his eyebrow, "Come to think of it I'm a lot stronger than I was then. And you aren't that much stronger than Kiba was."

Yamcha glowered amidst the cheering from the crowd from Naruto delivering the first blow, and then having the audacity to compare Yamcha to his friend for an insult. "So you think you're hot stuff all of a sudden, eh dude?" Yamcha asked as he charged Naruto down. "Well I'll show you that you're not!" Yamcha threw a round-house punch at Naruto, but Naruto swiftly dodged it and retaliated with a slash that Yamcha dodged with an annoyed grunt. "Tch. Resorting to weapons, are we dude? That's pretty low if you ask me."

"Deal with it! It's how I always fight!" Naruto stated sublimely.

"What are ya, some kind of ninja or weapon-wielding martial artist?" Yamcha asked belligerently, trying to lunge at Naruto again only for him to withdraw due to Naruto slashing horizontally at blinding speed. Yamcha would've smirked at having dodged Naruto's speedy slash if blood hadn't trailed down his right hand, "Damn it! I got careless!"

The crowd's cheering grew more intense seeing that Yamcha was the first one to spill blood. "You sure you want to keep embarrassing yourself gramps?" Naruto asked with a cocky grin on his face. "It looks like it's time for your Sunday nap anyway."

"It's not even Sunday idiot!" Yamcha shouted, not amused by Naruto's trolling as he set himself in a stance with his hands forming a wolf claw, "**Rōgafūfūken (Wolf fang fist)**!" Mesmerizingly, Yamcha assaulted Naruto with a savage barrage of wolf attacks that almost made Bulma scream for Naruto's safety (he's only a boy after all) until the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed a log instead, much Yamcha and everyone's else confusion, "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What exactly was that technique?" Bulma mused to herself as she held Naruto's school bag in her hand. The crowd was just as confused as she was, most were muttering to themselves trying to make sense of things. "I don't get it. Where'd Naruto just go?" One minute he was being assaulted by Yamcha's attack, and the next he was up and gone like thin air! "That Naruto's so strange!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay dude come on out now. Unless you're scar-," Yamcha started to say before he was suddenly tripped over, "Ahh!" Yamcha screamed as a kick was firmly implanted into his back before he could fall to the ground immensely, sending him flying towards the sky while the crowd roared for Naruto's sudden mazy reappearance before the blond leap-frogged sky high into the air above Yamcha and drove down on him with an elbow intending to crush bones, "Not so fast dude!" Yamcha smirked as he grabbed Naruto's elbow, spinning the blond around rapidly fast before throwing him at the ground.

Naruto landed hard on his feet and caused a tremor that quaked the ground slightly, making Bulma and other observers' jaws drop at how heavy a boy his size was. They obviously never heard of a ninja jam-packed with a ton of chakra in him. "Cats always land on their feet." Naruto quipped but he frowned up at Yamcha. "Hold on. You can fly motherfucker?"

For the older generation consisting of the ones that witnessed the last world martial arts tournament, it wasn't too surprising to see Yamcha levitating up in the sky, especially considering the fact that particular tournament ended with the entire ring being destroyed in an instant. The young ones however looked up at Yamcha in awe.

"That's amazing!" The young ones of the crowd chanted.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me you can't fly?" Yamcha started chuckling, "Damn kid! You're like a super-powered baby! How can you not know how to fly!"

"Hey! I wasn't raised with the ability to fly. I was taught to kick bitches in the ass from very young!" Naruto argued as he done the ram seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**!" The crowd were being treated to a real show as thirty or more so Naru-chan-clones appeared flying at Yamcha in a mass amount of smoke.

Yamcha's eyes widened, "How the hell can you make so many clones?" Tien could only make four clones at best with his **Shishin no Ken (Multi-Form Technique)**, but here Naruto was making thirty clones and still looking ready to go like it was nothing.

Yamcha felt the air leave his lungs as a clone of his blond opponent assaulted his stomach, "Oof!" That wasn't the worst of Yamcha's concerns, because the other clones flipped over his head with one grabbing his hair tightly and forcing him to the ground aggressively. Not giving Yamcha a chance to counter, two clones stomped their feet onto his back as if he were a bouncy castle and forcefully impaled Yamcha into the ground while the other clones dispelled themselves, seeing as they were not needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Bulma winced when Yamcha's body was brutally smacked into the concrete floor by Naruto's clones, "I knew Naruto was strong but I didn't think he was _this _strong. He might even be able to give Goku-kun a good fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Had enough?" Naruto questioned coolly, standing casually while Yamcha struggled to his feet.

"Like I would ever give up and concede defeat to you dude. Not when all the ladies are watching me!" He flashed a cheeky grin to the girls in the crowd, making Bulma roll her eyes while the fan girls swooned.

"Hey, I tried to warn ya." Naruto insisted nonchalantly, flashing through a series of hand-signs that made Yamcha raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the show of flashy hands?" Yamcha asked, not seeing the point until Naruto's power level steady began to rise to the point a yellow aura of Ki shrouded his body, making Yamcha widen his eyes, "What's this power?" The crowd all gasped and stared at Naruto with drop jaws and wide open eyes.

The yellow aura around Naruto's body morphed into the shape of a monkey that hovered above Naruto as if it were his guardian. Naruto let a feral smirk spread across his face, "Try and keep up with me now," Naruto simply vanished from sight as if he'd teleported, making Yamcha gasp before he found himself sent spiralling away from a tremendous punch that clocked him in the face.

A series of "oohs" and "damns" reverberated through the air as Naruto disappeared again only to reappear behind the soaring Yamcha. He smashed the long black haired warrior high into the sky, launching himself into the air powerfully, easily getting above Yamcha where he grabbed his head and started repeatedly whamming his head off of Yamcha's already busted open and bruised head. The shining yellow monkey mimicked Naruto's actions until Yamcha hit the ground forcefully with monkey-Naruto on top of him.

Monkey-Naruto lifted up Yamcha and threw him up a bit before quickly spinning around to unleash a final blow on Yamcha, the monkey shining extra hard, "**Saru zangyaku (Monkey's brutality)!**" The black haired warrior found himself sent on an excruciating ride where he slammed into a building and lost consciousness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The crowd could only stare at the blond and the damage the fight (more like a one sided slug feast) between him and Yamcha caused. The ground had spider cracks on it and the building where the blooded Yamcha laid into had a big hole in it. It was obviously made by Yamcha slamming into it against his will.

"…Well that was a stress relief." Naruto sighed as he walked off with hands tucked into his pockets, "I feel much better!"

Bulma was still stuck in a stupor as some people gathered around Yamcha (mainly the fan girls) to check if he were alive or not. "Wow, Naru-chan's so strong. I knew he'd some basically martial arts skills from the last time I saw him fight but that was unreal. It was almost on Goku-kun's level!" She realized Naruto had taken off without her and ran to catch up with him. "Wait up, Naru-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Location Unknown)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a very high bowl-shaped platform that stretched even further then the clouds themselves, almost reaching heaven by some extent, an old green wrinkly man sighed as he watched the events unfold down on the earth.

"I give him and Tien-san some time to rest up before continuing their training and this is what happens." The old man frowned.

A short bald guy with six spots on his head heard what Kami said and spoke up, "Did something happen to Yamcha and Tien?" he asked as his legs trembled a bit. He wore the same attire as Yamcha. Clearly the two represented the same master.

"Yes. Yamcha's been resoundingly defeated by a young boy whose only arrived here by a method I'm not particularly sure of yet." Kami explained calmly, making Krillin's eyes widen.

There was another little man even smaller than Krillin that spoke up, "Who is he? Maybe he could aid us in the battle with the saiyans that'll occur in nine months' time." The little white-faced man wore a sleeveless tank top, black trousers, a black hat with a red ball on it, and black shoes on his feet. His cheeks had two perpetual red circles on them as if his kaa-san had grabbed him and smothered him with make-up.

"Indeed. That's what I was thinking Chiaotzu-san." Kami explained sagely, "Because of that I would like you and Krillin to go meet with the young boy that utterly defeated Yamcha-san. I believe he could be a valuable asset to us. But be aware though, he's quite the cranky one. Make him mad and he may end up fighting you too."

Krillin paled at the prospect of taking on Naruto, "W-Well we wouldn't want to make anyone mad now, would we?"

"C'mon on Chrome-dome stop being so scared. Let's go already!" Chiaotzu urged.

"Hey, I'm not bald I wax!" Krillin complained.

With that said and done Kami told them Naruto was walking with Bulma at the moment and they shot off to West City to find and ask the blond if he would insist them in fighting the saiyans. Kami watched the two fly in auras of blue with a focused look on his old wrinkly face.

"Nine months left. And then it's fight time."

* * *

**Three Tails of Kyuubi's Power = Perfect Super Saiyan One**

**Kyuubi Chakra mode = Mastered Super Saiyan two. **

**Kyuubi = Super Saiyan Three**

**?**

* * *

**Saru zangyaku (Monkey's brutality) B-rank ninjutsu Naruto had estimated it at. After watching a film where gun shots were fired Naruto got the idea to create his own jutsu based off of the speed of a bullet. If this world was filled with guns, who's to say delinquents or, more likely, thugs, couldn't get their hands on them. Then he would be as good as screwed. So after spending weeks upon weeks upon weeks of agonizing pain on his right hand drawing out countless of hand-seals for the necessary jutsu, and then practising to perfect it within the woods near West City, Naruto was able to form a minuscule yellow almost golden-like monkey (because monkeys are wild like him... plus they're awesome), which shrouds his body, and increases his speed to super sonic levels. Three thirds of his chakra gets drains, allowing him to unleash a blindingly remorseless barrage on the poor suckers stupid enough to take him on.  
**


	2. Without a Care in the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon-ball Z - Naruto or YuYu Hakusho **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Without a Care in the World **

Naruto, after thoroughly handling Yamcha his ass, made his way to the arcade with Bulma in tow. They talked for a bit while Naruto played a couple of video games. When Bulma asked him why he wasn't playing anymore (since he only played about three games) Naruto merely replied with, "Does it look like I'm a man-made piggybank?" And then he told her he'd to make a few clones and send them to do odd jobs around town to make ends-meat for himself.

All of his clones (except for one) were henged (transformed) into random adults that Bulma and even Yamcha could have ran into to grab a bite to eat or stepped into a clothes store and past that 'legit' security guard on their way in. Who knew?

After that he took his bag from the blue haired woman and waved her off to return to his apartment-complex. He lived on the top-floor right across from the landlord of all people, go figure. But the rant wasn't too high since it was covered by housing benefits. So that was cool.

He had a little 5x5 sized porch inside of his apartment. Roughly it was the equivalent of a small rectangle-sized box. Within the small porch one would see three doors which led one (namely Naruto) to the bathroom, the bedroom, and the living-room/kitchen.

His kitchen/living-room was 10x15 in size and the walls were left unpainted, leaving plain wooden walls. That was fine with Naruto, since he wasn't too bothered with how his place looked because no one except for Kayo visited him anyway. She was the only reason why his place was kept so tidy in the first place.

As far as furniture went Naruto didn't have much except for the necessaries, such as a built-in (old) oven that saved him the hassle of buying one, a white microwave, a white kettle, and a white toaster Kayo's parents had kindly went out of their way to buy for him after discovering the boy didn't have any parents to assist him in his struggles in life. They called it something of an "early Christmas" present, whatever the heck that was.

"There ain't no overweight grandpa coming down my chimney," Naruto grumbled nonchalantly, stretching out on a worn-down looking fabric sofa fit for three people. (He didn't even have a chimney) It was on sale so Naruto figured he may as well get it. One of the pluses he discovered of this world was that he didn't have to draw out long complicated seals on scrolls just to seal stuff like sofas, coffee tables, and televisions into, all he had to do was press a button and all of his things would shrink down into the size of a small pink capsule.

Naruto sat up and hoisted his feet off of his sofa before flashing through a series of hand-seals, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu)**!" He slammed his hand down on a rectangle shaped brown wooden coffee table and made black-markings appear before a burst of smoke followed after it.

The apartment went silent and only the sound of a very low croak could be heard, "Another pip-tweak tadpole." Naruto sighed with a deadpan look on his features, and lo and behold the tiny devolved frog was there on the table, "Meh, I was hoping that runt Gamakichi would pop out this time," Because then he could possibly be able to get back home. It was unfortunate he was trapped within another dimension. He figured because he didn't have the necessary power to bust through dimensions was why he couldn't summon toads.

Naruto hopped off of his sofa and walked over to the window next to his television which was located in the corner on a brown wooden television-set that held a cheap-looking DVD player with roughly five pirate copy DVDs underneath it, with most being martial arts films and only one being strictly action packed with guns.

Those DVDs kept him in shape since he hated training and found it boring. However he did find the fighting to be cool while watching his martial arts films and memorized them well to use on the local thugs around town.

Naruto popped open the window, leaning out of it while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, "I wonder how everyone is back home, eh. If Sasuke were here I'd be beating his ass right now." Naruto smirked at the thought of his rival.

He was finally surpassing Sasuke as well. Naruto, of course, dismantled Haku while Sasuke was defeated after putting up a good fight. Admittedly, it did hurt Naruto when he thought that Haku had 'killed' Sasuke who jumped in the way of Haku's attack to protect Naruto. After it was revealed that Sasuke wasn't dead Naruto should've really gone old-school on his ass and taken it to the cleaners before leaving it and him out to dry.

The bitch had the audacity to make Naruto cry (manly tears) after Haku put him in a 'near death state' of sorts.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the rush of memories that suddenly hit him. His power level inexplicably rose to new levels, even just a little. "What. Is it playtime already?"

xXx

_(Flashback – Moments Earlier)_

_xXx_

"_Pushy shopkeepers won't let me in their shops." Naruto-clone grumbled to himself while he carried an orange bag over his shoulder, "You're gonna be sorry one day!" Naruto yelled at the accusing shop, getting a shooing-motion from behind the closed door. _

"_Meh, whatever, I got better stuff to be doing with my time." Naruto took out a box of cigarettes and lifted one of the cigarettes out of the box before wincing as a loud sound pierced his ears. _

"_NARU-CHAN!"_

"_Geez. Could you be any less quiet?" Naruto groused sarcastically, lighting up the cigarette just as Bulma walked up to him with three men by her side, one of them was glaring a hole through his head for some odd reason. _

"_Ya' know Naru-chan those things'll kill you." Bulma pointed out while Naruto nonchalantly blew smoke out of his mouth. _

_Naruto offered a shrug of his shoulders, "Meh, I'm still here."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes while Krillin decided to speak up, "Wow, so, you look pretty powerful." He sounded nervous. _

_Naruto looked at him curiously, a slight deadpan expression on his features, "Um, is this going anywhere, preferably to an underground fight-club where I can fill my pockets with some of that green." A goofy smirk formed across Naruto's face, "I'm skint ya' know."_

_Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu all looked at Naruto weirdly, receiving a sigh out of the blond haired rude boy, "Guess not. Too bad. The wild tiger within me was hoping to let loose on some kitty cats. I could've done nicely with that dough too."_

_Shaking her head at her typical thick-headed friend, Bulma lifted her eyebrow, "Did you already go home since I last saw you?"_

_Naruto inhaled some smoke before scratching his scalp, "What're ya implying? I've been stuck doing this low-paid job since morning."_

"_So you don't remember running into me earlier and fighting Yamcha here." Bulma reminded him, pointing at a seething Yamcha while Naruto raised his eyebrow. _

_Yamcha still felt sore about his defeat at the hands of Naruto. It left him in a bad condition. He couldn't even walk until Krillin and Chiaotzu found him and gave him a senzu bean to heal him up, shortly afterwards they ran into Bulma and explained to her why they were there and then they were off to find Naruto. _

"_Ohh, thee old memory's been jogged now." Naruto droned with a grin on his face, "You must mean one of the others or the boss himself beat up the old man there."_

"_What?" Yamcha growled out through gnash teeth. _

"_What do you mean by that little guy?" The white-skinned, red-cheeked little man chimed in curiously. _

_Naruto looked at Chiaotzu carelessly, "Ain't that the kettle calling the pot black?" Chiaotzu shrugged with a teasing smile on his face and Naruto sighed, "The boss has a move called __Kage Bunshin no jutsu __which is the reason why I was born with an equal amount of Chakra to the boss." Naruto grinned widely. _

_Yamcha's eyes widened as his confidence started sinking, "You don't mean-."_

"_Yep!" Naruto chirped cheerfully, swinging an arm around Yamcha's neck to pull him down to his level, "You got owned by someone who wasn't even using all their power. Damn the boss is getting powerful!"_

_Krillin let out a sigh of relief while Yamcha struggled to pry off the unintentional choke-hold Naruto-clone was supplying to his neck, "Well, at least we've chosen wisely, maybe now we'll actually stand a chance of surviving the saiyans' onslaught."_

"_Huh? Saiyan? What in the heck is that?" Naruto wondered aloud as he let go of Yamcha who inhaled deeply and levelled a glare at Naruto-clone who took a drag of his cigarette, "Sounds like some kind of barbaric race of mutated warriors threatening to turn the world into their own personal dump yard." Naruto quipped. _

_Naruto smoked some of his cigarette before looking up to see everyone staring at him with blank expressions on their faces, "What? Is there something on my face?" _

_Bulma pointed her index finger at Naruto, "Well you pretty summed up what the saiyans are Naru-chan."_

"_Seriously?" Naruto questioned. _

_Krillin nodded his head in confirmation, "Yeah buddy, the saiyans are ruthless, incredibly powerful, and scary," Krillin shuddered involuntarily, "Not to mention if they look up at the moon they'll transform into a huge ape!"_

_Naruto rubbed his chin, "So basically the saiyans are a fuse version of a caveman and an ancient Greek warrior," Naruto remarked as he inhaled more smoke from his cigarette, "Jam-packed with monkey-powers and you've got yourself a neat-little package."_

"_You could look at it like that." Bulma giggled while the others just stared at Naruto with owlish expressions on their faces. _

_Chiaotzu shook his head, "So the bottom-line is we require more assistance against the saiyans, Smokey." Naruto grinned goofily at the nickname Chiaotzu gave him. _

_Naruto's grin was quickly wiped from his face as he stared at them all apathetically, "So what's so special about me eh?"_

_Krillin took a step back and held up his hands in a placating manner, "E-Easy, b-buddy, we don't want any trouble."_

_Yamcha let out a scoff, "C'mon dude. Quit with the playing around. We could be train-." He trailed off once Naruto turned to stare at him darkly, causing him to blink. "Dude w-why are you looking at me like that?" Yamcha subconsciously tucked on his shirt in a nervous manner, "Dude!"_

_Naruto held out his hand with a troll face, "Money please!"_

_Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face-faulted, "What do you mean by that?" Chiaotzu huffed, pulling himself to his feet along with Yamcha and Krillin while the blue haired woman just palmed her face. _

_Naruto could be such a troll at times. _

_Naruto held out his arms to the side with a wide grin on his features, "If I'm gonna be the human-punching bag for some salvage warriors, then I want some dosh." Naruto smoked before continuing, "Ack. It would be nice to live in a place that doesn't remind me of a prison-cell."_

"_Don't you have any parents buddy?" Krillin asked. _

"_Meh, parents are overrated. I ride solo, lone-wolf style." Naruto remarked coolly. _

"_Well that explains his bad attitude." Yamcha mumbled under his breath, getting a hateful look out of Bulma while Naruto smoked his cigarette. _

"_You can't really be serious about us paying you to help us against the saiyans, can you?" Chiaotzu questioned with his hands on his hips, "I mean, surely you wouldn't want to die. So it benefits you if you team-up with us to fight against them."_

_Naruto threw his cigarette-bud away, "Meh. In all seriousness, I would rather just die." That came as a shock to the four adults in front of him. _

"_But why are you feeling suicidal Naru-chan?" Bulma asked with a sad look on her face. _

_Naruto grinned ghostly, "Because people'll rejoice the moment I pass on. Of course if the saiyans come to me directly then I'll make sure to bury those ass-clowns six-feet under." _

_Bulma shook her head with her hands on her hips, "That's such a negative way to look at life Naru-chan. You're only twelve years old as well." _

_Naruto turned around and tucked his hands into his pockets, "Whatever."_

"_So I guess that means you're not helping us then." Chiaotzu wondered rhetorically._

"_Meh, I'm sure you'll all be fine." Naruto stated as he tossed a hand over his shoulder and began to walk off. _

"_Well that was a waste of time." Yamcha scoffed with his arms over his chest. "That kid has anger issues."_

"_Well we still have Tien. And Piccolo's still training Gohan." Krillin said helpfully, gulping at the remembrance of Gohan being 'trained' by Piccolo. _

_Naruto was still in earshot and heard the nervous swallow from Krillin and halted his progress, 'Why did he sound so out-of-whack just then?'_

_Bulma, seeing Naruto stop, let a smirk grace her features, 'Maybe.' Bulma hoped in her mind before setting her plan in action, "Yeah. ChiChi's going to be furious when she finds out her baby boy has been taken away." Her smirk widened when she seen Naruto tremble while he subconsciously gripped at his chest._

_Krillin shuddered as he placed his hands on his head, "Oh no! I haven't told her the truth! All I said after the day Goku died was that Goku took Gohan away on a year's training trip so she wouldn't kill me!" His legs trembled as he remembered ChiChi chasing him half way down the road with a flying pan in hand. Still he was able to gather the dragon balls from her house. _

_Yamcha would've given him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder if he didn't notice Bulma's confident smile, 'Why's Bulma so assured of herself.' He looked at Naruto to see him shaking in what appeared to be fear, 'Ha. The little guy was all-talk and no-walk after all.' Yamcha smirked._

"_Poor ChiChi's gonna be so sad once she finds out Gohan-chan's been kidnapped. She might even cry," Bulma guessed and Chiaotzu raised an eyebrow. _

_Naruto gnashed his teeth. How come someone take another person's child away from them. True Naruto had never got to experience the love of a mother, in fact the closest thing he'd had to a mother was Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Naruto's old home, and the woman that gave Naruto the second official gift he had ever received in his life after Iruka-sensei had given Naruto his headband after the blond eradicated Mizuki. _

_Naruto hated to think how grandma Tsunade took his disappearance from the Elemental Nations and the ninja-world altogether, (not that she knew). Sure there were times him and Tsunade disagreed, but the two generally loved each other as if they were son and mother. Tsunade scolded and/or praised Naruto like any good parent would do to their child. _

_And it all started with the necklace that Naruto wore around his neck. _

_Back when him and Jiraiya searched for Tsunade to bring her back to the village so she could be the Hokage. He mastered the Rasengan that Tsunade never thought he would ever learn and even bet her necklace that Naruto wouldn't master the Yondaime Hokage's technique._

_She lost the bet but won something more precious that day._

'_Baa-chan.' Naruto heart-ached before he turned his head over his shoulder to glance at the others darkly, "Who's the dead-man walking?"_

'_Naru-chan!' Bulma thought with a happy smile on her face. Naruto really was a kind boy at heart. _

_The dark gleam in Naruto's eyes made Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and especially Krillin all gasp, as the trio of lads took steps back. "W-Why do you want to know where Piccolo is for?" Krillin stammered. _

_Naruto's temper reached boiling point, "I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW!" Subconsciously, Naruto tapped into Kyuubi's chakra which made his eyes turn into red slits while the whisker-marks on his cheeks darkened, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" The ground underneath Naruto's feet cracked immensely, as a light orange devilish chakra shrouded Naruto's body and sent the shocked adults off of their feet! _

_Bulma was stunned by the sheer magnitude of Naruto's power as it made people driving by quickly slam on the brakes to bring their vehicles to a halt or risk flying off of course. They stared in awe and fear as the orange surge of power from Naruto skyrocketed up to the sky and roofed it apart! _

_Being spiritually aware due to the enhance ability of being able to sense Ki-signatures, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha quivered in fear while they laid down on their backsides and looked up with shaky eyes while the malevolent Ki/Chakra of Naruto continued to increase in power and intensity!_

"_W-what power…" Krillin awed through a stutter in his voice. _

_xXx_

_(On the Mountain-side)_

_xXx_

_A three eyed, bald man who wore a white t shirt tucked into his green pants held up to his waist by a red sash looked at the moving sky in amazement and with a bead of sweat rolling off of his face. He also wore yellow leg-warmers, red wristbands, and black martial shoes on his feet. _

"_Is this… Goku?" The three-eyed man murmured to himself, wondering if this incredible surge of power that made Raditz look like an ant in comparison belonged to his old friend, "No…" The three eyed man froze, "This feels like something filled with far more hatred."_

_He could only hope that it was on their side otherwise they would all be doomed!_

_xXx_

_(Elsewhere – Location Unknown)_

_xXx_

_On top of a huge mountain overlooking the events of a little boy training in a wide berth of space surrounded by grass, a lake, and a few dirt roads was a green man meditating. The alien figure wore a dark purple gi, a navy blue sash tied around his waist, red wristbands, brown pointy boots, a huge white cape that went down to his feet with huge shoulder-pads, and a white and purple turban on his head. _

_He abruptly shot open his eyes and sharply turned around, "What is this abnormally high power-level! I've never felt anything like this! It completely dwarfs that saiyan Raditz's by a mile!" _

_He stood up, desperately trying to mask his fear with nonchalance, "Hmph. So it would seem I'll have to step up the kid's training." But if that power level decided to come to him like when the time Raditz came to him-… He won't even think about it!_

_xXx_

_(Back with Naruto-clone)_

_xXx_

"_Naru-chan calm down!" Bulma pleaded as she stood up and strolled over to the enraged Naruto._

"_Bulma no!" Yamcha begged as the power and malice of Naruto's Ki weighed heavily upon him, "That kid's unstable!"_

_Bulma ignored him and placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders. She gasped as Naruto's turned his feral features onto her, "Just take it easy, Naru-chan. We can get Gohan back!" Bulma assured softly. _

_Naruto inhaled deeply, and ignored the nagging voice in his head that told him not to listen to Bulma and continue tapping into its chakra. He was close to unleashing one-tail which would've been one step to unleashing it! That would've meant freedom for a certain demon who would've taken pleasure in bringing the apocalypse to West City! _

_Naruto let Kyuubi's youki Chakra recede back to where it came from, much to the aforementioned demon's chagrin as Naruto's features turned back to normal. He was improving slightly at his control of the fox's power, "Take me to the big bad boogey-man!" Naruto huffed. _

_Bulma smiled blissfully, looking into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, "Atta boy, Naru-chan! ChiChi-san's gonna be so happy to have her little boy in her arms again."_

_Naruto took off his bag and gave it to Bulma, "I'm gonna burst on outta here and relay this information to the boss-man. Would ya mind taking that bag to my apartment? It's not too far from here." _

_Bulma let out a sigh, "Okay Naru-chan." Naruto grinned and gave Bulma the directions to his apartment before dispelling in a puff of smoke._

_xXx_

_(End of Flashback)_

_xXx_

"Guess I can't be late for the party," Naruto remarked nonchalantly just as a knock was heard from the direction of his door, "Meh. She's right on time." Naruto jogged over to the door and swung it open before stepping into his porch.

Naruto opened the front-door and was greeted by the sight of a slightly annoyed Bulma holding up his paperboy bag. He would've made a sly remark about the cute frown on her face if something else hadn't caught his eyes, namely someone or something that was standing next to Bulma.

"Ack. Who's the old broccoli-guy," Naruto remarked as he recoiled slightly.

The man was tall and indeed had dark green wrinkly skin with pointy ears like an elf and antennas like an alien. His long wooden staff was as tall as his body while he wore a dark blue cape that went down to his feet that was attached to the back of his long white robe. On the front of the white robe was the kanji was "God".

"Calm yourself child." The green man had an aura of calmness around him, "I merely came here regarding your clone's surge of power. It was most overwhelming."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and looked at Bulma who just shrugged in response.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Naru-chan. After your clone dispelled this guy arrived not too long afterward and introduced himself as the guardian of the earth and the one who created the dragon-balls," Bulma explained.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest immediately, "What are those?"

"They are seven magical orange orbs each with a different set of stars on them. If all seven are collected then that particular individual will be granted a wish from Shenlong himself, the eternal dragon." Kami elucidated wisely.

"Anything you say?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"It can be anything that is within my power to grant. That is Shenlong's limit as my creation." Kami corrected.

The hope left Naruto's eyes, "Meh. Never mind then old man-Guru."

Bulma looked at Naruto in curiosity as she handed him his paperboy bag which he quickly threw on the floor of his apartment. "Why would you want Shenlong to grant you a wish for?"

Naruto strolled out of his apartment after making sure he had his keys and waved his hand dismissively, "Meh it's nothing. I was just curious as all." Bulma pouted at Naruto, she'd a feeling he was hiding something from her, "So what brings ya around for a visit old man-Guru?"

Naruto ignored the stunned look of his landlord as he began making his way towards the stairs. Bulma turned to the shocked obese man and smiled sheepishly, "He has a rare skin disorder." She excused lamely, but the landlord didn't want to question her on it and opened the door to his apartment before walking inside of it.

How he hoped he didn't just see a green man.

Bulma sighed in relief, "Phew. That was a close one."

Kami, followed by Bulma, caught up to Naruto before speaking up, "I came to request your assistance Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded his head languidly, "I figured as much." Naruto let out a sigh, "So I'm guessing you were the one who sent those guys to ask little old me to help you against these saiyan-guys, or whatever."

"Indeed that is the truth." Kami said as they walked out of the apartment-complex. "However, they told me you didn't wish to partake in the battle against the saiyans."

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blond hair, "I don't-."

"There's no rush Uzumaki-san." Kami interrupted Naruto, "Go retrieve Gohan-san from Piccolo-san and take him back to his mother. I honestly doubt anything I could say would stop you anyway." Kami admitted, "Retrieving Gohan from Piccolo may sway your mind on the matter. If it doesn't, then just fight for the pour entertainment of it." Kami let a kind smile spread across his face.

Naruto looked at him with wide-eyes. The old man before him reminded me of the old Sandaime Hokage who died in the battle with Orochimaru. Naruto missed him every day, so it was very nice and nostalgic to meet someone like him.

"Thank you old man Guru," Naruto replied appreciatively.

Kami smiled sagely, walking forward with one arm held behind his back. "There's no need to thank me young Uzumaki-san. Though I would be lying if I told you I didn't at least want you to try your luck against the saiyans, as you are very powerful. Even stronger than I am." Kami had no shame with admitting as such. Naruto's potential was limitless; he could surpass the Gods themselves if he put more effort into his training.

He was also interesting in those techniques Naruto called 'Jutsu'. But he wouldn't push his luck on that one.

"Good luck." With that Kami blurred out of existence as if he were never there. Naruto blinked a couple of times before turning to Bulma while pointing his finger in the spot Kami once stood at.

"Did he just-?"

"That's how he showed up within a second after your clone dispelled." Bulma informed him with a shake of her head.

Naruto rubbed his nostrils, "Well I'll be damned. I gotta get me a technique like that. Maybe I can get one of 'em at the teleportation bargain-store."

"Are you forgetting why your clone flipped out in the first place or did that information never get to you?" Bulma deadpanned with her hands on her hips.

Naruto punched his palm determinedly, "That's right! My foot made an appointment to bust a boogeyman's ass open!" Naruto quipped as he started running to absolute nowhere.

"Okay, but do you even know where Piccolo and Gohan-chan are?" Bulma questioned with a deadpan look on her pretty features, making Naruto face-fault while she shook her head with a sigh, "Does this knucklehead ever think." Bulma muttered under her breath.

Naruto sat up, folding his legs as if he were in pre-school, "You're a smart-lady," Naruto hinted with a grin on his face, "Fire up the old noggin to conjure that old kidnapper-locating device of yours down!"

Bulma giggled softly, "Is there even a brain in that thick skull of yours, because it seems like it's all going to your mouth." Naruto let out a "hmph" before Bulma got down to business, "Well when that one saiyan arrived three months ago and told Goku that he was his brother, he had a device that could track energy signatures called a scouter."

Naruto droned smoothly, "Is this Goku-guy that ChiChi-lady's husband."

Bulma nodded with a smile on her face, "Ah. So that clone-trick of yours really does relay information back to the creator, that's pretty cool."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "Hmph."

Bulma shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, I've got three of the dragon-balls Goku had and I only need to round up the last four to bring Goku back to life. I would've more but I've been busy helping my daddy study the scouter Goku's supposed brother left behind after Piccolo defeated him."

Naruto hopped to his feet in a ready-to-go manner, "And your old man's got one of these human-sensing devices," Bulma nodded and Naruto smiled brightly, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's step up our gears and grab that scouter-thing. I've got an ancient 5000 year old can of whoop-ass to deliver, ya' know." Bulma nodded her head with a giggle.

Yep, Naruto was a busy boy.

xXx

(Kami's Lookout)

xXx

Silence reigned supreme on the bowl-shaped lookout of Kami as the lads along with Tien who had returned shortly afterward resumed their training under the watchful (unblinking) eye of the pitch-black eerily genie who had his arms folded behind his back.

Tien was the first to break the silence, "How could one little boy even have that kind of immense power…?" He was still in shock after Chiaotzu had informed him that the tremendous surge of power he felt was from one little twelve year boy shorter than Krillin.

Krillin was on his back doing sit-ups, "It's true. I still can't believe it myself, but it was definitely his power, or at least something that came from Naruto."

That confused Tien, "Something from Naruto? Do you mean he has power sealed within him?"

Yamcha was shadow-boxing the air in an exasperated manner, "Yeah dude. When I first fought the kid I could sense something hidden within him that held unimaginable power." Yamcha shivered subconsciously, "With that kind of power he could crush even Goku!"

Tien felt cold-sweat run down his neck, "Well that provides us with more of a challenge than, doesn't it?"

Chiaotzu remembered Naruto's words from earlier, "Hey, Naruto's clone said he uses something called 'the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Tien lifted an eyebrow, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Wait. The kid also has a clone-technique." He wondered if Naruto's clone move was as good as his.

Yamcha nodded his head in affirmation, "Yeah. In our fight he used that 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-thing' to drag me from the sky after he formed a criss-cross hand-sign with his hands," Yamcha demonstrated by holding his hands together in the aforementioned hand-sign before he angrily kicked at the air, "Damn it. I lost in front of Bulma-chan to a high school punk!" Now Naruto had a better chance of getting with Bulma than Yamcha did himself.

That was pretty depressing.

Chiaotzu patted Yamcha on his shoulder with a smile on his red-cheeked face, "Cheer up, Scarface! We'll get stronger so Naruto won't be able to push us around."

Tien's hand landed on his other shoulder with a smirk on his face, "Yeah. Besides, I promised myself that I would be the greatest martial artist of all time. Even if it means I have to beat Goku. In fact I relish the idea of taking on Goku and Naruto for the title of world's greatest martial artist."

Yamcha had his hands on his knees, "Yeah. You dudes are right. We can't let any kid show us up, huh?"

Chiaotzu nodded his head before turning to Krillin with a teasing smile on his face, "You in or out Chrome-dome?"

Krillin had jelly legs, "W-Well I suppose I could… I-If you guys really need me that is?" Tien and Yamcha gave him nods of their heads with smirks on their faces, "…I was afraid you'd say that." Krillin sighed with a defeated air around him before Kami blurred into existence.

"Kami-sama," Tien bowed respectfully, "Did Naruto decide to join in our inevitable battle against the saiyans."

Kami shook his head with a smile on his old wrinkly features, "No, but I expect he'll want to fight them. If not for himself then maybe he might want to fight for Bulma-san and Gohan-san, or even just because he enjoys the sport of fighting."

"W-Whoa… is he a saiyan like Goku or what?" Krillin joked while his legs trembled.

Kami turned to Mr Popo, "Mr Popo, I believe the lads are ready for a more advanced training program. You have my permission to increase the intensity of their training."

The lads all cringed as they turned to face the obese coal-skinned man who wore a white turban, a red vest that was vastly too small for his round belly, golden rings on his massive arms, white baggy trousers, a red sash tied around his waist, and pointy red boots on his feet.

Mr Popo's unblinking stare unnerved the lads before the creepy genie started laughing sadistically, proceeding to further terrify them, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-h a-ha-ha!" His lunatic deep belly-laughter abruptly stopped, "Any questions?"

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Krillin all swallowed nervously before the three formers turned to the latter, "W-What're you all looking at me for?" Krillin stuttered, but the others just deadpanned at him, making him sigh in a defeated tone of voice, "Well. I k-kind g-." The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the air as Krillin soared through the air before beginning his descent to the earth, "AAAAAHHH!"

"Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!" Mr Popo told him.

xXx

(Elsewhere – with Naruto and Bulma)

xXx

Naruto placed his hand above his brow and looked up at a round yellow building with the words, 'Capsule Corporation' on it. "Not too shabby," Naruto complimented with a grin on his face.

Bulma walked up to the door and opened it up with a card she pulled out of her pocket. "When your daddy's the reason capsules are around today, you tend to find yourself living within a condo."

Naruto nodded his head and followed Bulma into the building. The blue haired woman greeted the female secretary with a smile on her face, "Hello, I was just wondering if my father was around."

"Ah, Briefs-san, your father can be found in the laboratory," The secretary said respectfully.

Naruto snickered goofily, "Briefs? And here I thought my first name was bad. What are ya gonna name your children, after a bra and a pair of boxers." Naruto laughed jestingly.

"Shut up!" Bulma shouted as she swung a punch at Naruto who dodged it effortlessly, "It's a family tradition okay." Bulma pouted with a red blush on her face.

Naruto accepted that with a nod of his head while he chuckled with a troll face on his features. Bulma turned to the secretary who gave Naruto a strange look as the blond danced past her, "Fishcake's with me." The lady at the reception desk nodded her head and allowed Bulma to carry on with her business with a sigh escaping her lips.

The two made their way through the building amidst the casual whistle from Naruto at the structure of the building and the fact that Bulma and her family had robots as servants to tend to their every whim.

"Well ain't you the spoiled rich girl." Naruto quipped with a grin on his face but Bulma ignored him as the two of them walked into a laboratory, "Don't suppose you keep this hidden from your parents, do ya?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at the reference and pointed at a bespectacled old man with similar blue hair to hers only his was a little bit lighter while he wore a white lab coat over a polo-collared-blue shirt, black pants, and black sandals on his feet.

"Hey, daddy, I'm home!" Bulma greeted the man now known as her father.

Me Briefs turned to his daughter with a smile on his face and a cat on his shoulder, "Ah. How are you sweetie?" He then noticed Naruto, "And who may this young fellow be?"

Naruto smirked mischievously, "Your new son-in-law, old man." Naruto got down on one knee quickly, "Will you be my father-in-law?"

Bulma recoiled and punched Naruto on top of his head, "You're such a pervert!" Bulma shouted before turning to her father with a frown on her features, "Don't mind him daddy." Naruto just laughed goofily.

Mr Briefs smiled good-naturedly, "Ah. It's nice to see you making friends my girl."

"Yeah." Bulma replied awkwardly, her smile straining.

Naruto walked over to Mr Briefs, "Hey, old man. You like make stuff, right?"

Mr Briefs smiled at Naruto before taking out a pipe from his drawer to light it up and place it in his mouth, "Ah, yes, my boy. I enjoy the hobby of inventing new things." He held up a copy of Raditz's scouter, "This, my boy, is a rather complicated device that allows anyone wearing it to locate anyone with a significant power level. It's not one of my original inventions, but I was able to create copies of it after divulging how it worked with the help of Bulma-chan."

"Awesome!" Naruto said cheerfully, "With this doohickey, finding Gohan should be a breeze. Oh yeah-," Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a capsule, "I wanted to ask a favour of you old man."

Mr Briefs rubbed his chin and smoked his pipe, "What may that be my boy."

Naruto pressed the button on the capsule and threw it on the desk Mr Briefs was working at before a pink cloud of smoke appeared and revealed a star-shaped weapon that made Mr Briefs gasp, "Oh my heavens! What a fascinating device. What is it?" Bulma was also curious and draped herself over Naruto's shoulder to get a better look at the weapon.

Naruto picked up the weapon with a smile on his face, "Only the most awesome weapon a ninja can have old man! It's called a fuuma shuriken. It's the last one I got left from my hometown. I searched high and low, but I can't find anymore anywhere! So…"

Mr Briefs understood, "You want me to make replicas of this… fuuma shuriken for you… correct?"

"Can you do it old man?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I'll have to run some tests on it but I think I can do it." Mr Briefs droned.

Naruto grinned widely, "You're the best old man."

Mr Briefs waved his hand humbly, "Think nothing of it child. Inventing new equipment and devices are my passion. If anything I should be thanking you for allowing me to work on such an interesting weapon." Naruto gave him a short nod of his head. He liked this guy, "Now I'm curious, do you actually intend on finding Gohan. You are aware of the fact Piccolo took him away, are you not?"

Naruto grinned and pounded his chest wildly, "Don't worry about me old man. I'm turning the big bad boogeyman's face into a mat so I can grind my feet all over it!"

Mr Briefs chuckled wholeheartedly at Naruto before Bulma came off of his back and picked up a scouter, "Alright daddy, I should be back sometime later this day. Tell mom I said hi."

"I will dear, enjoy your day," Mr Briefs smiled as Bulma and Naruto started to make their way out of the room.

"Later old man!" Naruto waved at Bulma's father.

"Goodbye young man." Mr Briefs replied before looking at the fuuma shuriken, "What a strange boy, I didn't even get his name." He got a 'meow' from the cat on his shoulder, making him chuckle slightly, "Yeah I like him too."

xXx

(On the outside)

xXx

Bulma reached into her pocket to pull out a capsule while Naruto put on the scouter over his eye, "How do I work this doohickey?" Naruto grumbled while Bulma threw the capsule at the ground where it exploded in pink smoke. After the smoke vanished a yellow van with plane-like wings was revealed.

"I got it!" Naruto smiled as he pressed the button on top of the scouter, making numbers flash before his eyes, "That could certainly make a guy's eye dizzy," When he focused on Bulma the numbers stopped on a single digit. "Well you have an almighty power-level." Naruto groused sarcastically.

Bulma had her hands on her hips, "Duh! I'm not a super-powered human like you, ya' know." Bulma walked over to Naruto and put her hands on his back before pushing him towards the flying vehicle, "Now get in! I don't have all day, ya' know!"

"Pushy are we." Naruto grinned cheekily, making Bulma roll her eyes while he got in the passenger's seat with Bulma jumping into the driver's seat.

The air picked up around the hover-car before it lifted itself off of the ground and flew off into the air with Bulma flying it.

Naruto looked out of the window and got six power-levels all in the triple digits, "A bunch of these power-levels are chimed up in one place like a pack of sardines. Meh, sounds like a party's happening."

"That must be where the others are." Bulma guessed intellectually, "Although I'm not sure who the last power-level belongs too. Maybe Kami-sama has a servant or something."

"Meh it's possible." Naruto mumbled before looking off in another direction getting two more power-levels, one of which was low, barely pushing past low genin-level while the other one was in triple figures, "Hey, I think I found 'em!"

Bulma smiled brightly, "Really? Show me!"

Naruto took off the scouter and put it over Bulma's eye. Bulma could see a power-level of 37 while the other was 725, "Alright! Let's go get Gohan-chan back!" Bulma smirked.

Naruto smirked beastly, "Ready or not here I come ass-clown."


	3. A Reason to Protect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z - Naruto or YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Reason to Protect **

XxX

(Afternoon – Setting Sun- Spring Mountain side – Piccolo)

XxX

Piccolo sat in a lotus-position with his legs-crossed and arms folded over his chest. Piccolo was silently glad and relieved that whoever was responsible for that ridiculous surge of power opted not to come straight for him because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would _no__t _have been able to beat him/her.

Piccolo's calm face twisted into a scowl as his (spider) senses tingled.

Piccolo growled lowly, "It's coming this way." Yet it also appeared as if it were coming in a smaller package. It was almost as if that huge power-level was sealed into someone.

"I take it the boy's mother or Goku sent for reinforcements to retrieve him." Piccolo said nonchalantly, "Perhaps he's like Gohan, who has an enormous power inside of him that he cannot control."

That would benefit Piccolo if he couldn't control that abnormally high power.

It was godly in comparison to Piccolo's own power.

xXx

(On the Ground beneath the Mountain)

xXx

The little boy had jet-black spiky hair tied back in a pony tail that went down to his back. He wore a replica of his father's gi with a sword sheathed to his back.

"I want to go home to mommy," Gohan whimpered as he crouched down on the ground and draw a circle with his finger, "I know Piccolo-san is training me to control my hidden power so I can be of use to fight against the saiyans, but I don't wanna fight. Fighting's scary."

He remembered how frightened he was when that big bad man who called himself his uncle came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He told his father if he didn't kill one hundred humans within a day then he would never see his son (him) again.

Gohan could only cry in fear as Raditz took him away after pummelling his father into submission. Gohan banged on the glass window of the space-pod he was trapped in desperately, pleading with (uncle) Raditz to let him out so he could go home to be with his precious mother and father, but the cruel man just ignored him.

But then Gohan felt joy in his heart when he heard his father's voice. He felt assured that his father would win and that he would take him home where they would eat and laugh with his mother.

But once the fight started Gohan felt agony in his heart as Raditz unmercifully took his daddy to the cleaners and left him out to dry. His father, his idol, was helpless against the overwhelming power of big brother/uncle Raditz!

Gohan didn't know what came over him, but Piccolo had explained that it was his inner potential he tapped into once his rage took over from seeing that monster torture his beloved father, Son Goku. Gohan exploded out of the space-pod and apparently caused resounding damage to Raditz.

It all seemed like a blur, even when Raditz demanded where that power came from. Gohan could only frighteningly back away from Raditz as the remorseless saiyan backhanded him away, sending him sprawling across the ground in an unconscious heap.

Once he awoke up, he found himself within a lake with the ever grumpy Piccolo standing in front of him. Gohan felt his heart break when Piccolo informed him that his father didn't make it and honourably died against Raditz. Words couldn't describe Gohan's sadness that day as he basically over-flooded the ocean with his tears.

He calmed down once Piccolo told him Goku would be revived within the year, giving him enough time to put Gohan through boot-camp to get in shape for the fight against two more overwhelmingly powerful saiyans.

He dreaded that thought. Gohan was a kind and gentle child who didn't wish for violent even if a part of him enjoyed the thrill of taking on someone so-long as he didn't hurt anyone. The thought of someone getting hurt pained the little boy.

Gohan let out a sigh, "I've got to be tough." Tears welled up inside of Gohan's eyes, "For my daddy," He stubbornly wiped his tears away as a semblance of his father flashed through his mind, "He wouldn't cry, so either will I!"

Gohan sniffled and looked up curiously, hearing the sound of a jet echoing throughout the air, "Is that-?" Hope filled the young boy's eyes while the jet came near him and began its descent to the ground, "-Daddy! Mommy!"

The yellow jet-vehicle touched the ground before his father's blue haired friend came running out of the vehicle with a huge smile on her face, "Gohan!"

Gohan remembered her, "Bulma-san!" He happily ran over to her and allowed her to scoop him up in a hug, "How'd you managed to find me?" He idly took notice of the scouter on her face and shuddered at the remembrance of Raditz, "Isn't that the thing that mean man who killed my daddy had?"

Bulma smiled proudly, "Yep! My father and I were able to create copies of them."

Gohan nodded his head in understanding before a look of worry was evident in his eyes, "I want to go home, but I don't think Piccolo-san'll let me."

Bulma smiled at Gohan reassuringly, "Don't worry, that jerk can't do anything to you now. Trust me!"

"Who's the jerk and what can't he can't do?" Piccolo asked intimidatingly as he blurred into sight. Gohan recoiled before Piccolo held out his hand in an expectant manner, "Hand over the kid. He's yet to finish his training."

Bulma had a scowl on her face while she cuddled a frightened Gohan closer to her, "I don't think so jerk! I'm taking him home to his mother where he belongs, and you-."

Piccolo lifted a non-exist eyebrow, "Go on."

"-And you are gonna be a bloody smudge on the ground after I'm through with ya." That wasn't Bulma's voice. Piccolo and Gohan looked over to the hover-vehicle with curious expressions on their faces to see a blond spiky haired boy walking towards them coolly, wearing an orange jumper, blue trousers, and blue sandals on his feet.

"Did a certain ogre-guy order a portion of whoop-ass, extra crispy, hold the onions, but leave a side dish of knuckle-sandwiches?" Naruto quipped darkly, "I'm the delivery-boy, and I've got your order right here. Get it while it's hot." Piccolo might've scowled at that if he weren't staring at Naruto like he had just seen a ghost.

Bulma smiled happily while a dark gleam covered Naruto's eyes, "Gohan, meet Naruto Uzumaki. It was his idea that we come here and take you home."

"Really, is he _that_ strong?" Gohan asked and got an honest nod of the head from Bulma.

"He beat one of your father's friends named Yamcha into the ground." Bulma told Gohan who looked at Naruto with awe in his eyes while Piccolo scoffed.

Like beating Yamcha was anything to be proud of.

Naruto stood next to Bulma and smiled at Gohan, "Hey there little-guy, you missing mommy?" Gohan nodded his head shyly, "Heh. Bulma'll have ya home in a jiffy." Naruto took the scouter off of Bulma's eye and put it in his pouch.

"What about Piccolo-san?" Gohan questioned while he pointed at Piccolo who had a stunned expression on his face. "I don't think he'll be happy if I jump up and leave Naruto-san."

Naruto smirked mischievously, "You just let me worry about him."

Gohan nodded his head unsurely while Bulma pinched Naruto's whisker-marked cheek teasingly, "You be careful Naru-chan. I wouldn't want my favourite knucklehead to hurt himself." Naruto growled languidly, but didn't comment on the matter as Bulma took off with Gohan in her arms towards the hover vehicle.

'What is this power I'm sensing from him? It's the same one from earlier! It's overwhelming! If he lets loose that power I'm screwed.' Piccolo thought with sweat running down his cheek before he noticed Bulma dashing off with Gohan in her arms towards her flying-vehicle, "No!"

Piccolo blurred from sight and ended up regretting that decision as both of his arms were pulled up above his head, forcing his body to bend forward while two feet clamped into his sides. Piccolo growled out in excruciating pain as Naruto held him in some sort of strange arm-lock while facing away from him.

Bulma put Gohan in the vehicle and noticed the amazement on his adorable face. She turned around and smiled victoriously at seeing Naruto with his back turned to Piccolo, his feet slammed into Piccolo's hips, and his hands gripping Piccolo's wrists to pull his arms up in a submission hold of sorts.

"Naru-chan's got this in the bag." Bulma jumped into the hover vehicle and smiled at Naruto one last time before shutting the door and flying away.

"Is the party ending already? I guess it can't end without someone on the floor." Naruto remarked as he flipped over Piccolo and drove both of his feet into Piccolo's face, sending Piccolo spiralling backward before he regained his composure.

"You do know this is futile right?" Piccolo asked as he wiped the purple blood off of his mouth.

Naruto dug out his ear with his index finger, "Yeah. How so, eh? Enlighten me. Or does the terrifying ogre make a living of seizing little boys from their mothers, huh?"

"It's for the good of the planet. The kid has a huge amount of power he's unable to control probably, but with the right amount of training he could be a huge asset to us in the battle against the saiyans." Piccolo explained.

"Hmph. So basically you've admitted inferiority to a little boy, huh ogre-guy, because that sounds _legit._" Naruto resorted sarcastically.

Piccolo had a scowl on his features, "Tch. Don't be a fool! Have you ever felt a saiyan's power, it's outrageous! Their power is unimaginable! If I have to be perfectly honest I would say the chances of anyone surviving their onslaught is slim to none. But with Gohan… the chances of success increases just a little."

Naruto let out a scoff, "Hmph. I don't care what happens to the earth jerk-face! There's no way I'm gonna see a woman cry over the loss of her son! So the question given shouldn't be have I felt the power of a saiyan, it should be-." Naruto gleamed darkly, "-Have you felt the power of a leaf shinobi!"

Confusion was written all over Piccolo's face, but before he had a chance to ask what the heck a leaf shinobi was, Naruto charged him down like a raging-bull, "Bring it on bitch!"

"He's fast!" Piccolo growled before lunging in on Naruto with a punch. Due to Naruto being faster than Piccolo and Piccolo being taller than Naruto, thus having a longer reach than the rude-boy, both the warrior and the shinobi ended up hitting each other square in the face with a crack.

Naruto and Piccolo boxed each other using their other hands at the same time once again before separating to recompose themselves. Naruto had a scowl on his face as did Piccolo before the shinobi and the warrior ran at each other once again.

The two exchanged a flurry of quick precise blows that bounced off of their fists with sparks flying off of them as if it were steel meeting steel.

Naruto pushed himself away from Piccolo before the two ran forward (across from each other) while eyeing each other intently. They swapped sides with their fists grazing their skins, giving them both a burning pain before Naruto spun around and threw an upper-cut that connected with Piccolo's chin resoundingly, making his head snap up.

But Naruto's assault didn't stop there as he sank his fist into Piccolo's tummy, making salvia shoot out of Piccolo's mouth who took multiple blows into his ribcage before he tried to retaliate with a right hook to Naruto's jaw, but the little boy's speed was too great as he drove a spinning elbow into Piccolo's temple!

Piccolo was knocked several feet away, damaging the ground before he came to a stop on his belly, 'The kid's fast alright. I'm not even sure if Goku could keep up with him.' Piccolo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up to see Naruto staring him down with intensity!

"Come on kid. Let's see what you've got." Piccolo challenged with a smirk on his face and Naruto obliged as he sprinted at Piccolo faster than a moving car, dancing around him once he got within touching distance of Piccolo, "You're a slippery nuisance." Piccolo grunted.

Instinctually, Piccolo ducked down and felt the air brush against his antennas as a roundhouse-kick from Naruto missed his head by mere inches. Quickly taking his chance Piccolo rose up and head-butted the exposed Naruto in his back and sent him skyrocketing high into the sky.

Piccolo allowed a smirk to grace his features, "I hope you like getting fried." Piccolo held his hands together and started forming a yellow orb of Ki on his hands, "**Tsuibidan (Chasing Bullet)**!" Piccolo shot a cannon wave of yellow Ki out of the palm of his hand at the airborne blond-boy, "Wiggle your way out of that one." Piccolo smirked satisfyingly.

"Whoa. Let's just take it easy," Naruto yelped as he formed the criss-cross sign with his hands while the beam of energy zoned in on him, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**!" Piccolo visibly frowned when a perfect replica of Naruto popped into existence with a puff of smoke before it dragged the rude-boy out of the line of fire, leaving Piccolo's beam of energy to travel into the endless boundaries of space.

"His Ki's been cut in half just like Tien's Shishin no Ken (Multi-Form Technique)," Piccolo noted.

Naruto held up his hand as if he were celebrating victory before a blue sphere formed on top of his palm and spun around like a washing machine. Piccolo watched with interest as a swirling condense blue (tennis ball-shape) of Chakra that was the equivalent of a Kamehameha-wave moulded on Naruto's palm before the clone grabbed his free arm and chucked the blond towards Piccolo like a falling meteor!

"WHAT!" Piccolo was stunned at the speed that Naruto's clone was able to hurl him at before he grunted, "Speed's his thing then." Piccolo held out his hand and hastily channelled his Ki to it, creating a bright sphere that emitted sparks of electricity off of it before he launched it at the descending Naruto in near desperation, "**Bakurikimaha (Explosive Demon Wave)**!"

The two attacks collided violently with each other, causing a tremor that quaked and cracked the ground around Piccolo's feet, spider-web-style!

Naruto pushed his Rasengan deeply into Piccolo's Bakurikimaha (Explosive Demon Wave), sinking Piccolo's feet into the ground. Piccolo let out a grunt in response and poured more power into his energy blast in almost desperate hope he wouldn't get overpowered by Naruto's Rasengan.

Naruto punched his way through Piccolo's demon wave and powered the Rasengan toward his chest. Instinctually, Piccolo managed to move to the side in evasive action but the Rasengan still grinded into his left arm like a chain-saw! Piccolo suppressed a wince by gritting his canines as Naruto hammered him away with a spinning roundhouse-kick to his arm.

"That's how it's done!" Naruto cheered.

xXx

(With Bulma and Gohan)

xXx

Bulma looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Gohan leaning on his knees looking out of the window with a worried expression on his face, "Are you still concerned about Naru-chan?"

Gohan nodded his head worriedly, "What if Piccolo-san beats him? He'll come back and take me away from my mommy again."

Bulma let a smile grace her pretty features, "That isn't going to happen Gohan-chan. Naru-chan wouldn't let Piccolo take you away from ChiChi-san again. Trust me."

Gohan tilted his head to the side, a questioning look in his eyes, "How can you have so much faith in Naruto-san?"

"Well that's easy, Gohan-chan. Krillin, your father's best friend, admitted that Naru-chan is stronger than Raditz was when he came to earth."

A shock expression was on Gohan's face, "Naruto-san's stronger than that big bully?! But wouldn't that mean that Naruto-san's also stronger than my daddy!"

Bulma nodded her head as she kept flying the hover-vehicle to ChiChi's home, "Yep! At least I would think so. Naru-chan's super powerful alright! I'm just thankful he's on our side. He got really angry when he recovered that Piccolo had taken you away from your mother."

"He did?" Gohan asked.

"Yep!" Bulma chirped brightly, "You should've seen him Gohan-chan! His power blew all of us, myself, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha off of our feet and cracked the ground! It was terrifyingly awesome!"

Gohan's respect grew a little for the leaf shinobi. He was crying out for a hero to come and save him so he could reunite with his mother, and Naruto answered the call. That had to be respected. It just had to!

"Gohan-chan?" Gohan looked at Bulma, "What happened to your tail?"

Gohan pressed his index fingers together, "I don't know. I just woke up without it one day and found myself in a replica of my daddy's clothes. Piccolo-san said it was a weakness to have it because someone could grab it and drain my strength. So he just got rid of it while I was sleeping."

Bulma nodded her head with a dry expression on her face. Gohan must've turned into a giant ape while training with Piccolo one night the full moon was out.

Eventually the small house of ChiChi and Goku came into view, making Bulma smile happily, "Alright! We're here! Isn't that wonderful!?"

Gohan clapped his hands together, "Yay! I'm going to see my mommy again! I hope Naruto-san'll come around later. Maybe he and I could be friends!"

"I think Naru-chan would like that very much so." Bulma smiled before she began their descent to the ground.

xXx

(Minutes Later – Spring Mountain side - Piccolo vs. Naruto)

xXx

Piccolo stood up, his arm a bloody purple mess hanging loose at his side.

"Ouch! Maybe you can get a new one of those." Naruto remarked.

Piccolo ripped off the injured arm to Naruto's horror who would've shouted if another arm (fresh out of the bag) hadn't spouted almost immediately, "Well that's mildly disgusting." Naruto grumbled nonchalantly.

The usual scowl was on Piccolo's face as he threw his turban off of his head and threw it on the ground where it landed with a silent thud. "Ya finally decided to get serious now, okay; I'll play your game." Naruto assured with a smirk on his face before yelping in surprise once Piccolo took off his cape and chucked it on the ground where it landed and caused spider-web cracks to appear!

"I've heard of legs weights but that is taking the joke too far," Rock Lee eat your heart out. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, "All or nothing now!" Naruto casually tossed the kunai up a bit before catching it with a feral smirk on his face.

"So you're some kind of ninja, eh?" Piccolo noted, "Either that or you like picking daisies with that butter knife in your hand."

"Actually I was thinking of using it to slice your ass off, take it to a shop, buy a parcel, put your ass in it, wrap it up, come back here after dressing up in a mail-man suit, and handing it to ya while saying, 'special delivery from Bugs Bunny-san for a mister ass-less'!" Naruto quipped.

Piccolo merely grunted before stretching out his neck with a pop, "You've proven yourself to be a formidable opponent with a smart mouth. Now let's see how you handle me when my weighted clothes are off, or in other words the kid gloves are now off."

"Meh. Now much tougher can ya be?" Piccolo's response to Naruto's question was a sprint towards the blond-boy with the speed being the equivalent of a moving-bullet train! "Well that answers my question…"

Naruto swayed his body to the side in swift evasion to avoid Piccolo's downward chop before hopping backward to dodge Piccolo's side-kick which immediately turned into a spinning roundhouse-kick that Naruto ducked under before jumping back with ease lest he wanted to try his luck tanking a knee to his nose.

No thank you!

Piccolo crouched down before leap-frogging at Naruto with a raising knee that Naruto cart-wheeled out of the way of, making Piccolo growl in annoyance. Piccolo fired off multiple roundhouse-kicks at Naruto who back-flipped each and every time to evade them.

"This game of cat and mouse is getting annoying." Piccolo griped.

"Whatever ya say, _Tom_." 'Jerry' (Naruto) remarked with a grin on his face.

Piccolo growled before lunging in on Naruto who dashed past Piccolo blindingly. Dead silence occurred as Naruto and Piccolo stood on opposite sides to each other, a dust cloud and ball agonizingly past by as if it were an old western standoff! A smirk soon spread itself across Naruto's face moments before the front of Piccolo's gi inexplicably shredded to pieces.

Piccolo's eyes widened before they narrowed intently at the words Naruto sliced into his gi-top. The words, "Jerry's Bitch" were now cut into Piccolo's gi.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at Naruto who was casually twirling a kunai on his finger, 'He could've killed me…' Piccolo admitted in thought before growling inwardly, 'No doubt he won't allow me the time to charge **Makankōsappō (special beam cannon)** to end this fight. No matter though. I didn't train all of this time after losing to Goku just to lose to some little brat!'

He would win somehow.

xXx

(Moments before - Elsewhere – Small house)

xXx

A sigh escaped the black haired woman's mouth while she cleaned the dishes. Her black hair was tied up in a single bun and she wore a yellow kimono dress, a purple scarf, geta sandals, and a pair of bracelets on her wrists.

"I wish my baby boy Gohan-kun would hurry up and return home." She glared at nothing in particular, "That irresponsible father of his, taking him away when he knows full well he has studying to do!"

Her grip on a glass cup became shaky as she subconsciously tightened it. Something about this didn't feel right. Sure Goku could be immature for a grown man but he was always trustworthy, such as the time when he and ChiChi made plans for Gohan's future and they both agreed that he would be a scholar so he could help people.

But apparently Goku took Gohan away for how long for training-purposes, according to Krillin. She rushed over to Roshi's house who remained lip-sealed on the matter, further making ChiChi exasperated. She also couldn't find the dragon balls Goku collected for the fun of it.

Something was happening.

Another sigh of near depression escaped ChiChi's lips, "Hopefully my baby boy and my idiot but lovable husband will walk through the door any minute now."

Suddenly ChiChi caught a glimpse of a hover-vehicle landing on the ground. She smiled happily, "Looks like my preys are answered." However, only Bulma and Gohan stepped out of the vehicle. ChiChi pouted, "That Goku! He's probably too ashamed to come inside!"

That aside: ChiChi bolted out of her house with her arms wide, "Gohan-kun!"

"Mommy!" Gohan cheered while he ran to his mother who happily picked him up into the air with a bright smile on her face.

"I was so worried about you! Did that no good father of yours take good care of you?!" ChiChi fussed.

Gohan looked at his mother with a confused expression on his face, "What do you mean mommy? I've been with Piccolo-san for three months after he and daddy rescued me from that big bully Raditz!"

A look of angrier was seen in Chi-Chi's eyes, "What?" She questioned dangerously, looking at Bulma who raised her hands up in a placating manner, "Someone better start explaining to me what in the earth happened to my baby boy and husband right this instant!"

ChiChi took notice of Gohan's clothes and the fact that he didn't have a tail anymore, "Gohan where'd your tail go? And why are wearing these clothes for?" The clothes of a karate bum. Oh hell no! There was no way her son was turning into one of those!

Bulma had a nervous smile on her face, "Well when Goku came to Roshi's home with Gohan-chan in tow three months ago, Gohan kind of ended up getting kidnapped."

Chi-Chi glared at her, making her recoil before Chi-Chi looked at her son, "Is this true?"

"Yes, mommy, the mean man who did it was named Raditz." Gohan answered.

"And he was Goku's older brother." Bulma added.

"Goku's older brother!" Chi-Chi yelled in shock.

Gohan and Bulma both nodded their heads in confirmation, "It turns out Gohan's something called a saiyan. At least that's what Raditz said."

ChiChi almost had a heart attack as she hugged her son tightly, "What are you saying? That my baby boy some kind of mix between a freakish alien and a human!?"

"That's pretty much it mommy," Gohan confirmed shyly.

This was a lot of information to take in. However it did explain the now explicable reason why Gohan and Goku were both born with tails, not that it ever bothered ChiChi. Tail or no tail she always held attractions for Goku that eventually turned into love.

"I'm guessing that Piccolo-guy ripped Gohan's tail off of him!" ChiChi huffed and Bulma nodded her head.

ChiChi spontaneously allowed a pleasant smile to spread across her features, "You hear that my little boy, you're a full human now!" He never had a tail. This never happened. As far as ChiChi was concerned she'd a normal family, a _normal _perfect family.

"But mamma-."

"You're a human! End of story!" ChiChi resorted firmly, leaving no room for argument as her smile strained. Gohan nodded his head timidly while Bulma smiled nervously, "So where's that good for nothing husband of mine! I believe he and I have words to discuss!"

Gohan's eyes were downcast before Bulma held up an index finger, "Well Goku sacrificed his life so Raditz could be defeated." Rage filled ChiChi's eyes, "But he can be revived with the dragon-balls!" Bulma added hastily, sighing in relief when ChiChi calmed down.

"Goku better be revived!" ChiChi huffed. "There's no way I'm looking after my baby boy all alone you know!"

"He'll be back within a year's time. Kami-sama said something about Goku going to someone called King-Kai so he could train to fight the saiyans," Bulma explained and ChiChi rolled her eyes, same old Goku.

"I would sure like to give that Piccolo-guy a good piece of my mind." ChiChi huffed with a scowl on her face.

At this, Gohan's expression brightened up, "Naruto-san's always doing that mommy! He's really strong! Bulma-san even mentioned that he's stronger than my daddy!"

ChiChi blinked a couple of times in confusion, "Naruto, who's he?"

Bulma smiled, "Only one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen. It was originally his idea that we go and retrieve Gohan-chan from Piccolo's hands."

"I see." ChiChi responded calmly, "Is he still fighting Piccolo now?"

Bulma nodded her head affirmatively, "Yeah. But I reckon he'll arrive afterwards though."

"Okay, come on in and wait for him then." ChiChi sighed. Bulma nodded with her hands on her hips before she ran over to her vehicle to put it back into her capsule. ChiChi was happy to have her baby boy in her arms once again.

xXx

(Naruto vs. Piccolo)

xXx

The battle was raging on between Piccolo and Naruto even as the sun fell behind the horizon and the darkness befallen the battlefield. Piccolo was definitely impressed with the boy's speed as he was struggling to hit Naruto while Naruto was wary of Piccolo's striking power.

Still Tsunade-baachan hit harder, but Piccolo hit hard too.

Naruto slashed at Piccolo blindingly, making Piccolo move to the side as he seemingly dodged the slash from his aggressive opponent. The purple blood that trailed down Piccolo's cheek let him know he didn't dodge Naruto's blow.

"Someone got caught slipping." Naruto grinned while simultaneously executing a roundhouse-kick at Piccolo's head that he ducked instinctually, "Damn! You got slick reflexes ogre-guy!"

Piccolo shot up, aiming to head-butt the rude-boy up in the sky once again, but Naruto was aware of this and as such countered with a kawarimi (substitution), leaving a log to soar through the air, "What is that? That doesn't look like a martial arts technique!" Piccolo growled in shock at seeing Naruto tag himself out with a log.

Piccolo then leaped backwards just as the ground exploded with Naruto flying out of the ground using a rising uppercut. "No! It's called fighting like a shinobi!" Naruto shouted, spin-kicking Piccolo so hard in his cheek-bone it sent the green-man spiralling away before he crashed into a mountain and dented it upon impact.

Naruto left the dust trailing in the wake of his speed as he rushed Piccolo and tanked a punch that the green-man instinctually threw at his face in favour of grabbing Piccolo by his antennas and lifting him above his head to swing Piccolo around in a circular motion as if he were charging up for a destructo disk!

"And this is called street-fighting!" Naruto grinned savagely, letting Piccolo rip through the air like a propeller totally out of control.

Piccolo landed hard on the ground and made a dirt-path-way with his body painstakingly digging into it from the force Naruto put into his throw.

Piccolo stood up, half of gi ripped off with purple blood oozing out of his arm, "I like your style kid." Piccolo admitted begrudgingly, "It's unorthodox. I see you go for the win no matter the cost."

Naruto wiped his nose with a smirk on his face, "Much obliged. Maybe we'll have it again sometime." A dust-cloud was left in Naruto's place as the blond-boy dashed towards Piccolo, "Preferably when we're not trying to mash each other's heads into jelly!"

"I concur," Piccolo smirked, rushing forward to meet Naruto head-on, "Maybe you can join Piccolo's special boot camp along with Gohan who needs to learn how to DODGE!" Piccolo ghosted through Naruto's blow as the blond threw all of his body weight at the green-man to deliver a hard-right hand to his face.

"Oi, you bastard!" Instinctually, Naruto raised his left arm and blocked a thunderous blow from Piccolo who appeared with another after-image fading away in the wind several feet away from them, "You're not taking Gohan away from his mother! Not on my watch pal!"

Piccolo growled inwardly, forcing Naruto on the defence with a relentless barrage of Zankokens. Naruto back-flipped, avoiding a slice of a kick from Piccolo who left an after-image fading away with his Zanzoken-technique (After-image technique). A dozen after-images of Piccolo appeared all over the place with Naruto cart-wheeling, back-flipping, front-flipping, and even front-rolling to avoid their bone-crushing blows. (One had to love gym-class!)

"DON'T DODGE!" Piccolo commanded. How ironic was this?

Naruto dodged a blow from Piccolo.

"DON'T DODGE!"

Naruto dodged again.

"DON'T DODGE!"

Naruto dodged again.

"DON'T DODGE!"

The speedy rude-boy evaded Piccolo's roundhouse-punch again.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Damn. The mirror-barrage thing is insane!" Naruto yelled before Piccolo caught him with a devastating kick to the gut that made him grunt while blood came out of his mouth.

Piccolo coolly spat blood out of his mouth as he stood up and watched Naruto bounce off of the ground and shatter it like glass, "You fight well even if it's a little wild." Piccolo grumbled nonchalantly, a shiner was seen under his left eye that would turn into a black eye later on.

"Listen up! I'm not sure why you feel inclined to lower the chances of success against the saiyans, and frankly I don't care! Now either stand up and walk away, leaving me to find Gohan and bring him back to boot camp, or keep fighting me and DIE!" Piccolo growled warningly.

Naruto stood up slowly, his shirt was filthy and he had a couple of bruises and scratches on his face that would heal up. Still he looked in better condition than Piccolo who was messing half of his gi with his green face threatening to swell-up with bruises.

"Hmph. I wouldn't expect an asshole like you to understand." Naruto mumbled lowly, a dark gleam shadowing his eyes, "Maybe that's because you've never had a mama, either that or just plain heartless, bastard. But I had a mother!" Naruto raged with tear-filled eyes.

"I had a mother-figure." Naruto admitted softly, his voice breaking slightly as he thought back to the time he won his necklace off of Tsunade, "I've seen how sad she looked when I collapsed just from mere exhaustion! And I almost died! I don't ever want to see that expression on her face or any loving mother's face, got that?!"

A powerful swirling aura of Chakra erupted from Naruto and forced a wide-eyed Piccolo to take a step back and cover his face with his arm, "No way, his power level just increased! What in the world is he?"

xXx

(Kami's Lookout)

xXx

Kami smiled lightly as he watched the fight between Naruto and Piccolo play out while Mr Popo was overseeing the lads' training in an otherworldly dimension used strictly for training purposes. It could even warp powerful villains from hell to its boundaries for a limited amount of time.

Naruto's power level (Alone. Without any intervention) was steady rising past nine hundred and beyond due to the strong emotions he was feeling that Kami concluded it to. Good lord. With that kind of potential Naruto could be the most powerful warrior to ever grace the earth with his presence.

"The future looks bright for Uzumaki-san."

XxX

(Naruto vs. Piccolo)

XxX

Piccolo could only stand frozen with wide eyes as Naruto stood tall with his aura blowing the bangs of his hair to the side. There was no grin or smirk on Naruto's features, no sign of enjoyment or look of sadness in his eyes. That face was the look of a shinobi born and bled to do his job, to serve and protect!

"Unreal…" Piccolo muttered.

Naruto flashed through a series of hand-seals, putting Piccolo on guard as he quickly started charging up his signature attack since he knew it was the only chance he had of beating Naruto.

Naruto completed his set of hand-signs, ending on the monkey-one, "I'm ending this now!" Naruto roared as a glower found its way to Piccolo's face while he folded all of his fingers down except for his index and middle fingers, which he held on his forehead between his eyes. A yellow static-like energy started moulding on Piccolo's fingertips while a bright yellow light twirled around Naruto's feet and slowly started travelling up his body.

"Well it looks like its winner takes all now," Piccolo grunted, an orb of yellow energy forming on his fingertips while a lightning-like purple aura surrounded it.

The bangs of Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as the yellow aura shrouded his body and morphed into the form of a monkey, which levitated above Naruto's head.

Naruto smirked savagely, "**Saru zangyaku (Monkey's brutality)**! Let's roll!"

"**Makankōsappō (special beam cannon**)!" Piccolo threw his arm outward, sending the laser-beam of Ki out of his fingers in the form of many rings that acted like a tunnel for a thin yellow beam that zoomed through it with purple outlines shrouding it.

Piccolo let a smirk grace his features when he saw Naruto's unmoving figure. The smirk disappeared off of his face and turned into a desperate look as Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Piccolo, immediately grabbing the green man by his jawline to lift him into the air as if he weighed nothing.

The Makankōsappō idly chipped off a piece of a mountain before disappearing into space.

The last thing Piccolo saw before everything blacked out was Naruto's fist crashing into the side of his face. The green man learnt an invaluable lesson that night. The lesson was…

… Never mess with the power of a leaf shinobi!

xXx

(ChiChi's house)

xXx

By now ChiChi had calmed down slightly and even got the whole story of how Bulma met the blond haired boy who was the sole reason why her little boy was even in her lap In the first place as she sat on a cream-coloured sofa in the living-room after making herself and Bulma two cups of tea.

"So let me get this straight." ChiChi started evenly, as she took a sip of her tea, "You met this Naruto-boy around two months ago while you were walking through an alleyway to get home."

"That's the start of it." Bulma confirmed simply, sipping on a cup of tea on the sofa fit for two people.

"That was when he came to your rescue after two hooligans ganged up on you and threatened to do… inappropriate activities to you." ChiChi altered the story was Gohan's sake who just glanced up at his mamma curiously.

"That was embarrassing." Bulma blushed a little bit.

"It sounds like the start of a romance story," ChiChi droned with her eyes closed, drinking a bit more of her tea. Bulma choked involuntarily, "Hypothetically speaking of course." ChiChi added impassively.

"Yeah." Bulma chuckled sheepishly, "It was only today after Naru-chan beat Yamcha into the ground that he willingly opted to search for Gohan. His clone was so angry when it heard of Piccolo kidnapping Gohan."

ChiChi lifted an eyebrow, "Clone?"

Bulma droned affirmatively, "Yeah. Naru-chan lives on his own you see. So he has to find his own ways of making ends-meat for himself. One of the ways he does that is by making clones with a technique he calls 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' before sending his clones out to do odd jobs around town. After I bid the real Naru-chan a goodbye I ran into Krillin and the boys who explained that they wanted Naru-chan to assist them in the fight against the saiyans. We then ran into his clone and as ya' know it got angry after hearing Gohan-chan got kidnapped by Piccolo."

ChiChi smiled pleasantly, "So where is Gohan-kun's hero? I would really like to meet the boy who brought my baby boy back to me."

Before Bulma could give a plausible answer, a knock was heard at the door, making Gohan's eyes light up as he jumped off of his mother's lap and ran towards the door, "That's him! That's him!" Gohan made it to the door and reached up on his tip-toes to grab the door-knob, pulling open the door to reveal a thoroughly dirty, slightly beaten up Naruto wearing the scouter on his eye.

"Naruto-san!" Gohan smiled widely.

Naruto grinned as he bent down and patted Gohan on his head, "Hey there squirt. How are ya doing? What is it like to be home after three months stuck in boot-camp?"

Gohan nodded his head happily, "Yeah, I'm fine! It's good to be home again. Although my mom said I have to start studying again. But that's okay, I like studying!"

Naruto ruffled Gohan's hair while ChiChi and Bulma strolled over to the two boys. ChiChi smiled at her son's admiration of Naruto while Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Wow Naru-chan. You don't look so good." Bulma teased with a giggle.

Naruto stood up, "Meh. This nothing compared to the ass-kicking Piccolo got."

"Mind your language young man." ChiChi rebuked lightly, causing Naruto to nod with a gulp, as he could hear a hint of warning in ChiChi's voice.

ChiChi smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much for bringing my baby boy back. I can't tell you how relieved I am to have him back in my arms again."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head leisurely, "It's all in a good day's work. Besides, I rather enjoyed that scarp, ha-ha!" ChiChi nodded her head in acceptance before a frown found its way to her pretty face.

He enjoyed fighting just like her deceased husband Goku did.

Was this world full of karate bums?

Gohan tugged on Naruto's trousers, making the older boy look downward to see his smile, "You'll beat those two saiyans Piccolo-san said were coming to earth in a year's time, right Naruto-san?"

Naruto was shocked. The last time anyone ever looked up to him was Konohamaru. And he didn't even know whether or not he was alive or dead. It was true Naruto didn't feel like fighting for the earth because, hey, one wouldn't actively step out their yard thinking 'who to save next'. He merely rescued Bulma by sheer coincidence.

But this was different. He actually had someone worth risking his life for, just like when he had Konohamaru and his other friends in Konoha beforehand.

Naruto grinned sincerely, "Guess my hands are tied in a knot." Gohan cheered and hugged Naruto's leg while Bulma cooed.

"And let's not forget about me Naru-chan." Bulma suggested with a smile and Naruto looked at her with confusion written on his face, "Oh c'mon! Did you think I could fight? You're going to have to protect me." Bulma stated with a pout.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Guess that piece of info slipped the old noggin."

"You don't have a brain in that thick skull of yours," Bulma deadpanned and Naruto glared at her before ChiChi decided to speak up after she was done with her observation of the two boys.

"They'll be no fighting in this house young man! Now, you'll go to school and come back here since Gohan seems to have taken a shine to you."

"Wah! I don't wanna g-." Naruto's gripe stopped instantaneously the moment ChiChi sent him a glare, "I meant to say the teachers are jerks! They're always out to get me!" Naruto complained with a yelp.

"Really?" ChiChi asked incredulously, getting a nod from Naruto, "Well I'll have a word with them tomorrow, okay." Naruto grumbled lowly, but nodded his head again nonetheless, "In the meantime I've been considering enrolling Gohan in a pre-school around West-City, since you live there. It wouldn't be too much of a bother for you to pick up Gohan-kun from here and drop him there would it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No biggie!"

"Yay!" Gohan cheered before he realized he would be in a class filled with other kids and became nervous, "I'm going to be in a class with kids my own age." Gohan reminded Naruto of his weird quiet comrade Hinata when he pressed his index-fingers together.

"Meh. Just follow my lead and you'll be A-Okay," Naruto grinned mischievously at Gohan, making ChiChi glare at him while Bulma palmed her face.

"…Why do I feel like this is gonna end badly?" Bulma sighed.

* * *

**Naruto's Jinchuuriki powers are wayyyy over Raditz's power level but his base power isn't. It will after the year's up.**


	4. Trouble Rears Its Ugly Head

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - YuYu Hakusho - Dragon ball Z or DBZ Abridged _**

* * *

_ChiChi had cooked up a delicious meal for herself, Gohan, Bulma, and especially Naruto to celebrate the fact that she had her baby boy in her arms once again. Naruto was (uber) happy to eat such a feast ChiChi had prepared for him and them. The only homemade meal he'd eaten since arriving in this strange world three months ago were the ones Kayo's parents often made for him and sent the aforementioned brunette to Naruto's apartment (where they bitched each other out) to give him his food._

"_Whoa. What a feast!" Naruto awed at the many plates surrounding the dinner table. The delicious food made by ChiChi was emitting a sparkling glow, a radiant aura to immerse oneself to its elegance, "Heh. You sure you're not a professional chef ChiChi?"_

_ChiChi shook her head with a pleasant smile on her features, "Well I don't believe I am Naruto-san? I don't think I would have the patience to serve that many people. Why do you ask? Do you think my cooking looks beautiful?" _

_Naruto blinked a few times before setting himself at the table with Gohan sitting beside him happily, "Well, yeah, much better than the ramen I get from the gas station from around the corner." ChiChi nodded before a frown found its way to her face. _

_He actually had the audacity to compare her food with those second rate ones from a gas station. _

"_My mommy cooks the best food in the whole world Naruto-san." Gohan chirped brightly, putting a smile back on his mother's face as she and Bulma sat on the opposite side to the boys, "My daddy can't get enough of it."_

"_It's a winner," Naruto grinned before picking up a bowl and filling it with chicken soup from an enormous bowl with a big metal spoon. _

"_So Naruto," Bulma started as she settled with a cup of tea before moving onto her meal. Naruto looked up at her curiously, prompting her to ask what had been bugging her prior to this, "You said something about using 'Chakra?' Might I ask what that is?"_

"_Chakra?" Gohan wondered with a puzzled expression on his adorable face, "Would that be like Ki?"_

"_It could be seen like that." Naruto somewhat agreed before setting his soup down to explain to them what Chakra was, "Only it's actually stuffed together with one's physical and spiritual energies like a tin of beans, thus making what I know as Chakra."_

"_Ah, and I take it that's how you were able to do those moves earlier in your fight with Yamcha, but couldn't fly when you fought Yamcha." Bulma droned in fascination. Chakra seemed very powerful alright. _

"_Yeah, one can't get enough of jutsu." Naruto mumbled as he stuffed his mouth full of soup, making Bulma giggle while Gohan tilted his head to the side curiously, the word 'jutsu' fascinated him. But he would keep that to himself, lest he wanted his mother to get mad at him for even thinking about fighting. _

_She wasn't having any karate bum in her house except for Naruto, because he was an exception. _

"_So, Naruto-san, where do you come from?" ChiChi asked curiously, taking notice of Naruto's complexion. _

"_America." Naruto answered nonchalantly. _

_ChiChi had her hand on her chin, "But why'd you come here for? Don't your parents miss you?"_

_At this, Naruto scratched his head in an awkward manner, a nervous grin on his face, "Well that's a little tricky to explain ChiChi." _

"_And why is that?" ChiChi questioned. _

"_Naru-chan doesn't have parents," Bulma answered sadly, remembering how Naruto avoided the question smoothly once Krillin asked him about it. She tried asking him herself, but he just ignored her for a few seconds but trailing off on another topic. Usually he would crack jokes to avoid the question. _

_The same occurrence happened when she asked him about his red power that was clearly visible when he flared it up earlier that day, but he refused to tell her anything about it. _

"_Oh." ChiChi said in realization while Naruto ruffled Gohan's hair as he looked a little saddened from that admittance from Bulma about Naruto, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."_

_Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Meh. It's not a biggie. No sense in being down in the dumps about it." _

_Bulma smiled lightly at Naruto, he wasn't a pitiful person, confirmed when how casually he spoke about dying, as if he were just talking about the weather. That still unnerved Bulma, but at least she realized that hard-man shell and brash attitude of Naruto was nothing more than a_ _defence mechanism to hide his __true __kind__ nature._

_He was a tough boy, but then again he'd to be. _

_ChiChi smiled kindly, "Right. Then tomorrow I'll go to your school and see what those teachers have to say about you young man." Hey, if he didn't have parents ChiChi figured she could mother him herself. Besides, if she didn't then think of what could happen to him. _

_He could end up fighting some random thug on the streets and get himself arrested. He could wind up in a gang and become a drug addict or even worse a drug dealer… no sir. ChiChi would not let Naruto thread down that road. ChiChi would it make her job to see that Naruto followed the road to becoming a respectable member of society, damn it!_

_Naruto groaned while massaging his temples, "I'm gonna have to kick my as-." A glare from ChiChi made Naruto correct himself, "I mean rear-end-." ChiChi nodded with a sated smile on her face, -"Into gear, because I've got two orders of knuckle-sandwiches to deliver to these saiyan-guys." _

_ChiChi nodded her head in understanding before she frowned afterward. She detested fighting but understood that Naruto had to do battle in order to assure that she and her son lived to clean and learn another day._

"_Well I could always make you weighted clothes to train in Naru-chan." Bulma droned. After all Piccolo did say that Raditz said that the two saiyans coming to earth were twice as powerful as he was, and that was three months ago. There was still nine months left. Every second counted. _

_Naruto groaned in annoyance and Bulma lifted an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

"_Gah. I don't wanna train." Naruto frowned. _

_Bulma rolled her eyes, "Quit being lazy! You're going to have to be strong if you want to protect us ya' know."_

"_Yeah Naruto-san, you can bet my daddy's training hard in the otherworld." Gohan chimed in. _

_Naruto lifted his head off of the table, "Between school and the four jobs I've got going on, I ain't gonna get any down time to myself. The arcade's gonna be missing me."_

"_You're such a responsible young man." ChiChi cooed in a sweet manner at Naruto, "Bulma-san did tell me you'd to make clones of yourself to make a living. So what jobs do you have?"_

_Naruto held up four fingers to begin listing off the jobs he had, "I send one clone to work full-time as a security guard in a women's clothing store, another one works as a cashier at Good burger, one works at a bowling alley, and last but not least a lousy paperboy job is also done by a replication of myself."_

"_How do you have jobs, Naruto-san? I thought you'd to be an adult to work full-time jobs." _

_Naruto grinned at Gohan, "Well that's a piece of pie squirt." Naruto formed a criss-cross hand-sign, "__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__." A clone of the blond__-boy__ popped into existence with a cloud of smoke _

"_Sup?"_

"_Whoa there are two of you now!" ChiChi gawked at the Narutos while Gohan just gaped at the blond boy still beside him and the other one standing up. _

"_And last but not least!" Naruto announced with a wide grin on his face. _

_Being a clone of Naruto, thus having all of his memories, the clone didn't need to be told what to do, "__**H**__**enge no Jutsu (transformation**__** jutsu)**__." Where once stood a little boy now stood a__ full__ grown man with dark skin and wide shoulders, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a moustache, a goatee__,__ and sideburns. _

_He wore bigger versions of what Naruto was wearing. _

"_And presto, this is how I make dough for myself." Naruto explained lazily. _

"_That's… really something else Naruto-san." ChiChi gawked more intensely, "If my Goku had a technique like that then we wouldn't be poor ourselves." _

_Naruto scratched his scalp, "It does help take the work load off of me. I still get a throbbing headache from the backlash of my clones when they 'poof' out of existence, since the info they gather up zones straight into my noggin like a sumo wrestler slamming full force into a small boy."_

_Bulma got an idea, "Well this could make things easier, couldn't it?" Naruto just gave her a puzzled expression, "You could send clones to work and school while the real you can train here in preparation for the saiyans' arrival."_

_A loud bang sounded out in the living room as Naruto's head collided with the surface of the table, "Wah! Not training!"_

"_But you've got to train. Or how else will you get strong enough to be able to protect me?" Bulma feigned sadness, knowing that would be the trick to coaxing Naruto into training. _

"_Wah… not the crocodile tears, damn it!" Naruto accepted defeat with a heavy sigh. He would get stronger if it meant protecting his precious people. _

_Bulma smiled victoriously, and flashed ChiChi the flash-peace. Naruto was such a sucker, especially for a pretty face like hers, but then again what man wouldn't fall hook, line, and sinker for her good looks. _

"_Well finish your dinner, young man, and you can stay here for the night." ChiChi suggested. _

"_Yay! Naruto-san can sleep on the floor in my room or the couch in the living room." Gohan chirped suggestively. _

"_I think I'll just head home and crash on my own couch." Naruto informed. _

_ChiChi shook her head chidingly, "I said I was going to come around to your school and have a word with those teachers, did I not?" Naruto nodded his head affirmatively while grinning nervously at the glint in ChiChi's eyes. _

"_Guess I'll make more roommates for this guy to send back home so they can go to work tomorrow," Naruto stated, pointing at his henged clone before forming the criss-cross sign and making three more clones (who didn't look happy in the least) appear out of thin air._

"_Oh wow! It's amazing how you make replicas of yourself Naruto-san." Gohan looked at the (grumpy) Narutos in amazement while the original scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin on his whiskered-face. _

"_It does take a truck load amount of Chakra to form as many clones as I can make without being pooped afterwards," Naruto explained._

"_How much can you make?" Bulma pondered. _

"_I dunno, about thirty, fifty, one hundred maybe… who knows." Naruto said and Bulma's jaw dropped at the sheer amount of Chakra Naruto held._

_During the second to last world martial arts tournament Tien only made four clones at best. That just paled in comparison to how many clones Naruto could make._

"_Waa, I don't wanna go to work."_

"_Ack. People look at me funny when I give 'em their papers."_

"…_Stupid kids, they all mock me because I gotta job at bowling pins."_

_The three clones of Naruto grumbled to themselves before sharply turning to the last clone henged as a security guard with looks of anger and jealously in their eyes, "I do my job 'professionally' lads, although at times it can get a little squishy," The clone explained with a cocky grin on his face before an lecherous giggle escaped his lips._

_Bastard! If he wouldn't dispel after one hit they would've lay that lucky son of a bitch down for the count. The four comrade-in-arms walked out of ChiChi's house with the three that wasn't henged glaring intensity at the one that was. _

_After the door shut Bulma blinked a couple of times before turning to Naruto who was holding his nose with a goofy smile on his features, "What was all of that about?" Bulma asked. _

"_Well it was nuthin (nothing), nuthin at all." Naruto dismissed the matter casually, making Bulma pout at him before he began to finish the rest of the food off of the table._

_Shaking her head, ChiChi turned to Bulma with an expectant look on her features, "You're going to start searching for those dragon balls right?"_

_Bulma released a sigh from her lungs, "Yes, I just need to get Naruto his weighted clothing and then I'll be good to hunt them down to bring Goku back to life."_

_ChiChi smiled sweetly, "Splendid." She turned to the two boys sitting at the table finishing up their meals, "Finish eating boys, because it's off to bed afterward." Naruto looked like he wanted to complain about going to bed, but a quick glare from ChiChi silenced him on the matter. _

_It was 2:00am in the morning anyway. He had school in a few hours._

_xXx_

**Chapter Four**

**Trouble Rears Its Ugly Head**

The next day Naruto showered and had breakfast with Gohan and ChiChi that the latter made. It was a really nice feeling of warm and fuzziness that Naruto felt inside to have eaten breakfast with a little boy and his mother. He wondered if that was what it felt like to have an actual family, but it was still too soon to be thinking about that. He had only known them for about a day, but they seemed pleasant and comfortable enough with his presence around them. So that was cool.

Anyway, after breakfast ChiChi placed Gohan in an old fashion four-wheeler ford fiesta. It turned out those were much cheaper than the fancy looking ones Bulma and her family owned. Speaking of the blue haired beauty, she left last night and promised she would be back to give Naruto his weighted clothing to increase his strength.

Right now the little blond haired boy found himself waiting patiently outside of his school while ChiChi went inside to have a word with the teachers regarding their biasedness against Naruto. The rude boy felt sorry for Shimizu, as the old man wasn't really a bad guy, and even treated Naruto like a grandson since he had no one else to.

"Oi! Where the hell were you yesterday?"

The brown haired girl marched over to Naruto with a frown on her features while Naruto stood next to Gohan wearing his orange jumper, blue trousers, and blue sandals on his feet. The same gear he was wearing yesterday, pouch and all holding his ninja-gear on his backside.

"I see you're still not wearing your school uniform." Kayo chided with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gah! Nag attack!" Naruto griped as he and Kayo stood by the school gate, the latter of which was highly infuriated with Naruto for skipping school the other day ago.

Kayo put her hands on her hips, "Don't give me that mister!"

Naruto turned away from Kayo stubbornly, "Hmph. I don't need to listen to a stalker like you anyway, you're not my mamma!"

"You're damn right I'm not!" Kayo shouted with a pout while stomping her foot down on the ground, "Do you have any idea how worried I was for you Naruto?!"

Naruto looked back at Kayo in shock, "Whaddya mean?"

Kayo puffed her cheeks out cutely, "Are you serious?! We've been friends since the school year started Naruto; of course I've grown a little attached to you!"

Naruto scratched his scalp, "Just yesterday you said you wanted to end our friendship."

Kayo's angry expression softened to an apologetic one, "I may say things out of angrier, Naruto, but I don't actually mean it." Naruto simply blinked while Kayo poured a little bit of her heart out to him, "I thought you were actually gonna get drained this time around and end up working as a paperboy for the rest of your life. I don't want that to happen to you. I only want what's best for you, because we're friends, you know."

As Naruto looked at Kayo in debrief he began to realize how ungrateful he was of the people around him. That consisted of the ones that cared for him the most. Sure Kayo could be pushy, but she obviously cared for him since she willing offered to come around and tidy his apartment for him while he wandered off to do odd jobs to earn himself money.

And because Naruto couldn't cook and basically lived off of (cheap) instant ramen cups he bought from a gas station Kayo's mother, occasionally, made an extra portion of (real) home cooked food and put it in a container before sending Kayo off with it to deliver it to Naruto. Despite the fact that Kayo usually griped when she delivered Naruto's food to him, since he'd the audacity to make sly remarks about her being his own personal deliver-girl, she _always _came around to personally bring him some good food to eat.

That was something Naruto overlooked until now. If she really hated having to transport a dish of her mother's homemade food to Naruto's apartment for the blond-boy to eat, then she would've said so and got her father to drive down to Naruto's place with the food in tow. That showed despite the casual bickers the two stared that she really did care for him in her own way.

They just weren't the type of people to show attractions much.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Naruto apologised with a grin on his face, making Kayo go wide-eyed with a few tears welling up inside of her eyes before she stubbornly wiped them away.

"You better be!" Kayo huffed before running at Naruto and placing both her hands on his chest before resting her head against his chest softly. Naruto gawked at her, "I'm sorry too, you knucklehead."

Naruto let a sincere grin spread across his face, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Kayo." He assured her, hands wrapped around her back before slowly sliding down towards her rear-end with a perverted grin on his face, "But if you mus-."

"Don't." Kayo sharply stopped that trail of thought before it could even get started. Honestly, leave it to Naruto to spoil the moment. But it was nice and comforting while it lasted.

Naruto broke away from Kayo with a sheepish grin on his whisker-marked features, "Dang. Am I that predictable?" Kayo nodded her head with a deadpan expression on her face, "And here I thought I was mad crazy," A relaxed sigh escaped Naruto's lips, "Turns out I'm sane."

"Oh you're insane alright." Kayo giggled and Naruto pouted at her before the brown haired girl noticed little Gohan by his side, "Oh. Who's this little guy?" Kayo cooed.

Gohan hid behind Naruto's leg, "Hey, squirt, don't be shy, Kayo ain't gonna hurt bite ya." Naruto assured Gohan.

Kayo bent down and held her hands together, "Awww! He's so cute Naruto!" Kayo chirped brightly, she just loved the way Gohan hid safety behind Naruto's leg like the blond boy was his nii-san (big brother) or close relative, "What's your name little guy?"

Gohan showed his adorable face to Kayo, "I'm Gohan and I'm four years old."

"And he's so intelligent for his age." Kayo smiled fondly, "He probably can't be your brother then Naruto." Kayo giggled jestingly.

Naruto chuckled dryly, "My ass would visibly be on fire if I were related to this squirt here." Kayo blinked in a confused manner, but before she could ask why that was, the answer came in the form of an ear-splitting shut.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Gohan and Naruto cringed while Kayo flinched from the sound of a very angry woman's voice before ChiChi marched over to Naruto wearing her yellow kimono dress, her purple sash and scarf tied around her waist and neck respectively, her golden bracelets on her wrists, and her geta sandals on her feet.

Her hair was still done up in a single bun as she held a folder in her hand before placing her hands on her hips, "I just got through my discussion with your teachers regarding (about) your behaviour young man." ChiChi started in a steady, but firm tone.

Naruto gulped nervously, "Go on."

"It turns out despite the fact that they exaggerated a lot of your behaviour you were still caught smoking on school grounds." ChiChi scolded him.

Naruto looked over to the doors of the school and seen an apologetic Shimizu standing there whispering out the words, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I tried to sugar-coat it for you but she wasn't having any of it... the other teachers weren't much help either."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, 'At least he tried. Thanks old man.' Naruto looked at ChiChi who was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, an expectant look on her features, "I can explain."

"I'm waiting." ChiChi replied.

Naruto held up his index finger to begin his explanation, but came up with nothing, "It's a stress relief." Naruto excused lamely, making Kayo palm her forehead while ChiChi's glare intensified at him.

ChiChi grabbed Naruto by his collar, speaking calmly to him despite of her growing ire, "Later, your rear-end is going to be very sore young man." That was the polite way of saying she was going to go 'old school' on his ass, "Lastly, why are you not wearing your uniform Naruto?"

Naruto groaned lackadaisically, "Give me a break ChiChi. I look better in orange." In response to the rude-boy's words, ChiChi tightened her grip on his collar, getting him to look at Kayo who waved her hands around helplessly.

"Don't look at me Naruto; you're the one not wearing your school uniform." Kayo pointed out and ChiChi looked at her, "Oh. I'm Kayo Hayashi. I am one of the few friends that knucklehead has."

"Understandable I suppose." ChiChi replied before dropping Naruto on his feet and grabbing Gohan's hand, "I'll leave him in your capable hands until school finishes. I've got to get to Orange Star Preschool and enrol my baby boy in it." ChiChi smiled down at her son, "It's time to go now, Gohan-chan."

Gohan waved at Naruto and Kayo, "Bye Naruto-san! Bye Kayo-san!"

"So long squirt." Naruto gave Gohan a two-fingered salute.

"Bye, bye Gohan, bye ChiChi!" Kayo chirped brightly while Gohan and ChiChi walked off, "I didn't know you'd relatives Naruto." Kayo sighed with a smile on her features.

Naruto turned to walk into the school, "Meh. I don't. I only met 'em yesterday."

Kayo tilted her head to the side curiously, "But that ChiChi-woman was so sweet to you. You can tell she really wants what's best for you."

"Meh. That's probably because I brought Gohan back to her after some ogre-guy took him to boot-camp without permission."

Kayo stopped walking and covered her mouth as a horrified gasp escaped her lips, "You mean that cute little boy was kidnapped by someone."

"That's it in a nut-shell. But it's no biggie now, I gotta him back." Naruto grinned.

Kayo nodded her head and sighed in relief that Naruto was able to get him back to his mother without hurting himself in the process. She was also happy to hear that Naruto did something productive with his time after he skipped school yesterday. It showed that his heart was in the right place while his brain wasn't.

Now he needed to get his brain functioning correctly, and he would be alright.

Naruto stopped by the head-master who gave him a proud smile, "ChiChi-san told me what you did for her yesterday. Who would've thought you of all the people would do that for a lady and her child." Kayo nodded her head in agreement with Shimizu.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's not milk it old man." Naruto dismissed the matter coolly, making Kayo pout at him. It would take more than a day to change Naruto's brash attitude.

Shimizu chuckled light-heartedly, "I like to think that you're maturing every day, Naruto."

xXx

(Three Months Later)

xXx

Indeed Shimizu was right about Naruto maturing as the blond haired boy got into less fights around West City and even improved on his grades if only slightly. He would still occasionally get into the odd fight around town as the kids who lived on the opposite side to West City, East City, attempted to try their luck by crossing the line separating the cities to start beef with the youngsters who attended Orange Star Middle School.

It was slightly more difficult for Naruto to lay the smack-down on them and send them with their tails between their legs as he wore the weighted clothing Bulma promised to make him three months ago. He felt like he was carrying large and small boulders on his person depending on what kind of clothing he was wearing (e.g. a top and a pair of socks).

He wore those clothes even under his school uniform which consisted off a white blazer jacket with black buttons matched by a pair of white trousers, a black dress shirt, and a pair of black shoes on his feet.

He never smoked or drank around ChiChi after the beating she supplied to his rear-end. Naruto couldn't sit down properly for a month. Gohan would even ask him, "Why are you lying down on your belly instead of your rear-end Naruto-san?" To which Naruto would groan in response.

ChiChi was a stern woman alright.

As for Bulma she continued to gather the dragon-balls with the help of a clone the blond haired boy made to escort her. One couldn't be sure what kind of monsters or creatures were out there that would hurt his beautiful friend. So he'd to make sure she was safe at all costs, and get a handful of breasts while he was at it.

Of course Bulma would find the original and bash him over the head. Damn. He was a stubborn perverted little boy alright.

"See you later, Naruto." Kayo waved at Naruto who was walking away from school with his school-bag held over his shoulder wearing his school uniform.

She was so proud of her friend for making progress.

"Later Kayo," The now thirteen year old Naruto replied coolly, not turning around as he continued to stroll down the street of West City. It had been an intriguing three months for the boy from Konoha. ChiChi had discovered Naruto's birthday was a month away after getting a copy of his permanent records.

They had a little party with Kayo and her parents coming down to ChiChi's house to attend Naruto's party. Gohan made Naruto a birthday card with a sloppy done picture of himself and Naruto holding hands like brothers. That warmed Naruto's heart the most, even more so than Bulma paying for all of his bills and rant as her present to him.

It kept Naruto working hard whatever he could get the chance to do so, just with the threat of the saiyans coming to earth and taking away the little peace Naruto had with the Son family. It was why he refused to take off his weighted clothing even know it pained his muscles like no one's business to withstand the pressure of wearing them.

Gohan even had to ride on his nimbus cloud while Naruto paced on the ground to get to West City. Quite a few times Gohan was late getting to preschool due to Naruto slowing them both down with the added weight on his body. ChiChi did momentarily take the responsibility of taking Gohan to school until Naruto was able to get the hang of travelling to West City weighed down with boulder-like clothes on his person.

He was considering using his monkey-jutsu but Kami sent him a telepathic message and advised him to get the hang of moving freely while wearing his weighted clothing, as it would make him more powerful in the long haul. Naruto wasn't really that surprised that Kami could watch him from wherever he was since Hiruzen had a similar jutsu which allowed him to observe all of Konoha.

Kami's version was just more haxxed than that.

"Hey there ladies, it's my birthday!"

Naruto almost cringed at the sound of a croaking voice. He had met him during his birthday party when Bulma invited him around with two talking animals, a cat and a pig. In a nutshell he was a weaker version of Jiraiya, but his antics (that were similar to Jiraiya) were amped up by ten.

Naruto wanted to batter him when the old man touched up ChiChi on her rear-end, as he was starting to become quite protective over her, but ChiChi handled him herself.

Naruto turned a lazy gaze at the sight of Roshi blatantly squeezing past two women so his shoulders would graze their asses, "Hoohoo. It's my lucky day, ladies!" The woman gave the dirty old man disgusted looks before the old man wriggled his way through them, making sure he took his time so he could enjoy the tenderness of their rear-ends.

Roshi was only a little bit taller than Naruto with a bald head, a white moustache and a long white goatee covering his chin. He wore black sunglasses with the frame of the sunglasses coloured red. He had on a top hat to go with his tuxedo, a red tie tied around his neck, a white dress shirt and black shoes on his feet.

Roshi scanned his surroundings with a lecherous grin on his face before setting his sights on a familiar blue haired beauty, more specifically her back side that jiggled with every step she took as she swayed her hourglass figure to the side.

"Woohoo, I gotta get me some of that." Roshi laughed as he started tip-toeing behind Bulma to grope her ass. But sometimes fate had other ideas, as Roshi learned when a hard right hand nearly shattered his shoulder like glass, "Ouch. That's a tight one." He looked over his shoulder and paled at the apathetic look one Naruto Uzumaki was giving him.

"H-Hey, t-there sunny, what're ya up to?" Roshi asked with a small stutter in his voice. He'd heard that the kid defeated Piccolo, someone who was far above the level of Roshi. Needlessly to say, Roshi was impressed by the boy as well as a little fearful around him.

Roshi tugged on his tuxedo nervously while Naruto's dark look didn't falter in the slightest, "S-so t-tell an old man what ya been up to then sunny. How's your school friend Kayo?" Maybe small talk would loosen the tension in the air.

It didn't.

Roshi looked at Bulma, guessing why Naruto was upset with him, "Is it bec-." Roshi flinched abruptly when Naruto raised his fist to him, poised to strike. However, Roshi did not feel any pain. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Naruto holding his hand out with a goofy grin on his face.

"Money please!"

Roshi collapsed onto the ground comically, "What?" Pulling himself up, Roshi griped at Naruto, "Way to scare an old man half to death sunny! I practically had a heart attack."

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest while Bulma heard the commotion and walked over to the lads with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I should've known it was you two causing all of that noise." Bulma said.

Roshi held his heart while breathing tentatively, "Those breasts of yours sure are something else Bulma! Cut an old man some slack!"

Bulma shook her head and turned to Naruto, "How was school today, Naru-chan. And how's Kayo-chan?"

"Fine." Naruto replied simply, "You going to pick up Gohan now from toddler school."

Bulma nodded her head affirmatively, a smile forming on her features, "Yeah! I think Gohan-chan really likes it there. He even made himself a little friend."

Naruto nodded his head lazily, "Ah. You mean that runt Videl, eh?" Bulma hummed in confirmation, "Cool." Naruto wasn't a big fan of Videl's father, as the man had the habit of acting very arrogant without the necessary skill to back it up.

"So how do the weighted clothes feel Naru-chan?" Bulma asked idly, while she and Naruto waved Roshi goodbye before walking off together for the time being, "It's not too heavy is it?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking himself over before grinning widely, "Well on the contrary I'm starting to feel like a figure skater."

Bulma clapped her hands together happily, "Oh goody! That means you'll soon be ready for an upgrade then!" Naruto almost face-planted upon saying that, causing Bulma to giggle, "You didn't think I wouldn't increase the weight of your clothes did ya, Naru-chan. You'll thank me once the year's up, and you're all super strong!"

Naruto dusted off his shoulder, "Right. It's beats remaining weak for obvious reasons. Listen. I'm gonna bounce on outta here, tell Gohan I'll be seeing him and ChiChi later on. Peace."

"Okay, Naru-chan. See you later." Bulma smiled before continuing on her way to pick up Gohan from school.

XxX

Little to both Naruto and Bulma's knowledge a man was observing the scene with mild curiosity in his eyes before a sadistic smirk came to his face, "Interesting. His appearance matches the one lord Snake-sama described to me and my brother."

He was sent out to locate the dragon balls for the man whom single-handedly took over and resurrected the red ribbon army with such grace and charisma one would've to be the most ignorant person alive not to see what a fantastic leader lord Snake-sama was. To the man watching the blue haired beauty separate from her friend, his boss was simply amazing. And his power… was overwhelming!

He was surely stronger than that blasted (monkey-child) Son Goku! The very name struck fear in the heart of the Chinese-looking man wearing a pink chang pao with the kanji for snake (it used to be kill) on the left hand side of his chang pao (Chinese men's long-coat), black pants, and black shoes on his feet. His face was concealed by a hood of a cloak he wore that flipped in the wind… villain style!

His face was stern as he wandered off to inform his brother of his discovery, "Lord Snake-sama'll be very pleased with my findings, I believe. He might even give me more power to kill _Goku!"_

Oh and he would get his righteous vengeance on Goku. Mark his words, Son Goku would die by his hand!

xXx

(Orange Star Preschool – With Bulma)

Bulma walked inside of the preschool to pick up Gohan and found him lined up with the rest of the kids, although he was talking to one little girl in particular, 'He's chatting with Videl.' Bulma smiled.

Gohan was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into his black trousers, posh looking black shoes on his feet and a simple (two-strap) back bag on his back. His hair was gelled, leaving the bangs of his hair which was cut to reach his ears to hang over his forehead slightly.

"I'm telling you Gohan-chan, my father is the strongest man in the entire planet!" The little girl argued with Gohan. She had longish black hair falling to her shoulders with two bangs framing her face and clear ocean blue eyes. She wore an adorable sky blue dress with white flower petals all over it. Over that was a pink coat most likely because school was over.

"I don't know, Videl-san. Naruto-san's pretty tough." Gohan reasoned humbly.

Videl was very hard-headed in her brief that no one could match her father, while Gohan tried to rationalize that maybe Naruto was on par with her father. The little boy didn't like to upset anyone but he also couldn't say that Naruto was weak to anyone. The very idea of Naruto being weaker than anyone seemed almost absurd to the little boy, especially considering the fact Naruto had all but proven he was stronger than his father, Son Goku!

"Well then maybe Naruto and my father need to face off against one another, then you'll see who the strongest is." Videl pouted. "My father would win."

Gohan shook his head with a sigh escaping his lips before he looked up to see Bulma waving at him. He was about to call out to her, but a boisterous shout halted him in his tracks, "Make way for the future world champion of the world… Mr Satan!"

Videl palmed her little forehead as a tan-skinned man with wild black hair shaped in a bush-style afro stomped over to her with his arms held up in the air, flexing his muscles while his coal black eyes searched the vicinity for his precious baby girl.

The man wore a dark chocolate brown coloured karate gi, white baggy pants held up by a black sash tied around his waist, and black boots with gold laces on his boots. He had a slight beard with a black moustache and sideburns.

"Dad, would you quit embarrassing yourself!" Videl frowned, catching her father's attention. Honestly, she loved her father and truly thought he was the most powerful man ever, but sometimes she wished he would tone down his arrogance.

Hercule smiled widely, "Aww! How's my precious Videl-chan doing! Did you enjoy your day at preschool dear?"

"Yes, father, it was a nice day," Videl answered.

Hercule nodded before taking in Gohan's tiny form and narrowing his eyes, "So I take it you're waiting on that insolent boy, Naruto, to pick you up!" he didn't like Naruto, because he felt like the blond haired boy had no respect for _him__, _the future world champion of the world the way he degraded Hercule as if the black haired man was a pesky bee on his shoulder.

"Actually, he's waiting for me." Bulma spoke up, scorn in her eyes as she walked over to Gohan who smiled happily at her, "Hello Gohan-chan, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Bulma-san, but I was hoping Naruto-san would pick me up." Gohan admitted. Because then Naruto could've took him to his apartment and trained with the boy for a little while. There was still a small part of the little boy that longed for a battle even if the other part dreaded the thought of hurting someone.

But when he trained with Naruto, he didn't have to worry about that because Naruto was so (uber) powerful. He couldn't hurt him even if he tried to.

Hercule had hearts in his eyes, "Hey, may the future world champion get the pretty woman's name please!?"

"Bulma Briefs," Bulma huffed nonchalantly, not interested in giving Hercule the time of day before she gently grabbed Gohan's hand and gave the teacher a nod of her head to signal that Gohan was being taken home by her.

Hercule's eyes widened comically, "Haha! Oh you have quite the funny name!"

"Says you Mr _Satan."_ Bulma replied bitterly.

Hercule laughed victoriously, "Of course you like my name! But worry not my dear, as Hercule Satan shall see to it that you get my name after our wedding!"

"I would rather marry Naruto then a jerk like you." Bulma huffed in annoyance, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're joking right?" Hercule asked shakily, that was a major confidence blow. Bulma ignored him and walked out of the building while holding Gohan's hand. Hercule placed his hands on his hips and laughed uproariously, "You see that! I had her eating out of the palm of my hand!"

Videl palmed her face while the teachers and the adults picking up their children momentarily glanced at him strangely, he was always like this so they were used to it by now, "Dad! Quit it! What would mama say?"

Hercule picked up Videl and strolled out of the building with a careless smile on his features, "Mommy can't resist my charms my little Videl-chan!" Videl sighed before Hercule placed her into his Mercedes Benz before jumping into the driver's seat and taking off towards his home.

xXx

(With Bulma and Gohan)

xXx

Bulma was currently flying Gohan home in her flying vehicle while mumbling something to herself about rude pigs with no manners.

"Hey, Bulma-san?" Gohan's voice filled with curiosity made Bulma glanced at him, "Did you mean what you said back there in my school?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"About you marrying Naruto-san!" Gohan chirped and Bulma recoiled, "I think you should! That would make you like my auntie or big sister, or something!"

"Now Gohan-chan, you must know what I said-."

"Yay! Naruto-san and Bulma-san are getting married!" The excited young boy cut her off, making her sigh as she continued to fly herself and him towards ChiChi's house. This would teach her not to blurt out things so randomly, because little boys like Gohan would most likely get the wrong idea.

There was an awkward moment coming up soon.

xXx

(Mountain side)

xXx

Naruto strolled through the forest after leaving the busy city of West City and soon found himself wandering in the all too familiar settling that acted as a battlefield between him and a certain green man.

"Sup," Naruto greeted as he ascended the mountain via tree-walking and found the nonchalant form of Piccolo sitting leg-crossed in a meditative pose.

Piccolo opened his eyes, "You again…" He growled in a little bit of annoyance, "What is it now, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Aw, don't be like that. And here I came out all this way just to see ya pal! Chin up, I'm positive the soreness of the ass kicking I delivered to ya must've cleared up by now!"

Piccolo let a smirk grace his features, "What about the one I returned to you in kind after you came back here to pester me again?"

"If you can recall me and my pace being significantly slowed down to the equivalent of a moving turtle a win that is," Naruto deadpanned at Piccolo, taking up a lotus-position on the ground across from the green-man, "Whatever floats your boat. Sometimes it's the little things that counts."

"Still got that smart mouth I see." Piccolo said, amused, "And here I thought you would've gotten it beaten out of you by now."

"Really, like how? I guess you were praying for ChiChi to grab me and shove a bar of soap through my mouth before grinding the bubbly thing in there, eh?" Naruto remarked.

Piccolo laughed humourlessly, "I doubt it would've done anything, because your mouth would still play host to your brain kid."

Naruto let a grin spread across his face, "In all fairness it probably would."

A week after the whole battle with Piccolo, Naruto visited the green man in the hope he could get a decent sparring partner to spar with, since he figured it would be much easier to adjust to his weighted clothing if he were consistently moving around dodging Piccolo's attacks. And fighting was a hell of a lot more fun than _training._

Of course the green man was a little incredulous at first, but after seeing Naruto's speed drastically decreased he quickly took to the idea of beating on Naruto, light sparring wise of course.

It was within this time that Naruto discovered that Piccolo wasn't really evil despite the fact that he took Gohan away from his mother, it was just that his idea of keeping the earth safe was iffy at best and damn right absurd at worst.

"Hey, Piccolo," Naruto started seriously, "What are ya and old man Guru anyway?" Naruto asked. "You both look like a couple of experiments on a pair of broccolis gone haywire."

By now Piccolo was somewhat use to Naruto's stupid nicknames for himself and/or Kami and didn't need to ask who Guru-guy was to know who the boy was referring to, "The hell if I know." Piccolo admitted and Naruto stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Dang. Then where the hell did you guys crawl out from?" Naruto asked.

"My creator or father to you humans was once one with Kami." Piccolo started to explain and Naruto nodded intently to show he was listening, "One can't become guardian of the earth with evil in one's heart. So to fix that problem Kami separated himself in two parts, the evil part and the good part, thus creating himself and my father."

"And I take it your 'father' was the bastard then." Naruto grinned innocently, making Piccolo grunt in annoyance.

"Anyhow," Nonsense aside, "Long story short my father was defeated by Goku but before he died he spat one last egg out containing me to carry on his aspirations and get revenge on Goku for killing him."

"Damn. So you came from a freaking chicken that must've got experimented on by his twin sisters." Naruto remarked unnecessarily, receiving a calm grunt from Piccolo.

"Now you tell me something Uzumaki-san, since I told you what little I know of myself," Piccolo said.

"Sure. Whaddya desire to know from my little noggin?" Naruto asked, leisurely folding his arms behind his head.

"I'm curious, what have you got inside of you Uzumaki-san?" Piccolo inquired, opening his eyes to notice Naruto's posture stiffen, "I've been sensing it for a while now. That power or thing you have within you. To be perfectly honest with you, I've never sensed anything that overwhelmingly powerful for all the years I've been around."

Kyuubi snorted deeply within Naruto's mindscape, "**What does he expect? His puny power can't compare to mine. ****I could rule over this world with an iron tail!"**

Naruto ignored the fox as Piccolo continued, "I'd go as far as to say the powers of myself, Goku, the humans and even Raditz combined would still pale in comparison to that power."

Kyuubi smirked. This world was beautiful. Once it got out of Naruto no one would be able to seal it off again. It would be free to do whatever it wanted. It could bring down a couple of buildings, smash a mountain away, blow up a city, hear the pitiful cries of those weak humans begging for mercy while it man-slaughtered them asunder, or Kyuubi could just rule the world like a boss. The possibilities were endless, it and Naruto getting miraculously sent to another world via a mazy, godly power was the best thing to ever happen to them!

Naruto looked away from Piccolo, "How good are you at keeping secrets, Piccolo?"

Piccolo lifted a non-exist eyebrow, "You haven't told any of your friends what you have locked within you."

Naruto let out a humourless laugh, "That kind of hard to explain Piccolo. I can't just saunter up to them and gabble, 'Hey, guys guess what? I've got a mad fuzz-ball of Chakra sealed within me, making me something called a 'Jinchuuriki'. But don't worry, it can't erase ya from existence, it just desires to,' because that doesn't sound completely insane!" Naruto finished sarcastically.

"You've got a demon of youki Ki sealed within you?"

"Yeah and no. It's a construct of Chakra!"

"Since when?"

"Since I was born!"

"Where'd you come from Uzumaki?"

"Not from this world!"

Piccolo grunted slightly, "Would it be likely that power within you tore a hole through space and time itself to drop you here?" Piccolo asked the inter-dimensional hopping Jinchuuriki boy.

Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders, "I dunno to tell ya the truth."

"Guess we have more in common than we first thought huh?" Piccolo smirked at the boy.

"The shoe fits the bill perfectly," Naruto remarked before standing up and stretching out his limbs, "You took the whole 'I gotta fuzzy mass of malevolent Chakra jam-packed into my gut' smoothly enough. Do I need to mention you pretty much took the info of me hopping on out of my own world and into this one like a boss?"

"I figured there must've been a reason for why you don't use your spiritual energy and why you have a source of unimaginable power I've never once sensed for all the years I've been here." Piccolo explained nonchalantly, "Frankly, I could care less where you come from. But at least now my curiosity is sated."

Naruto nodded his head as he rotated his arm in a circular motion. Piccolo didn't exactly know where he came from either. So why would he care where Naruto came from? "Okey dokey then. While I'm here, why don't I give ya your daily round of ass-whooping?" Naruto suggested with a feral smirk spreading across his face.

"Now you're speaking my language," Piccolo accepted calmly, standing up and setting himself in a stance, "But don't be surprised when I counter your attacks and beat you Uzumaki-san." Naruto grinned at Piccolo's challenge.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road then."

xXx

(ChiChi's house)

xXx

ChiChi released a blissful sigh from her lungs as one of Naruto's clones was in the living room doing some extra school work she requested his teachers give him. She really had been abusing Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ever since finding out about it three months ago. She'd one of Naruto's clones take care of Gohan while she went out and got a maid's job to make herself and Gohan more money.

"That boy's been so helpful ever since we met him." ChiChi smiled as she prepared a meal for the three of them and possibly four if Bulma decided to stop round for dinner, "Finish your homework young man and you come get yourself an ice-lolly!" A grumble sounded out from the direction of the living-room, making ChiChi smile.

"Kids will be kids."

xXx

"So I gotta multiply number 475 by two, then subject it by three and lastly take away 23," Naruto-clone noted to himself, sitting on the three piece sofa with the coffee table pulled up close to him so he could do his homework. "Damn it! My hair's gonna turn grey from all of this studying."

He would rather get back to training. While the original worked on his physical strength via the weighted clothing the clone opted to work on the blond's Chakra control via channelling Chakra to his index finger and balancing upside on a nail. It worked as the blond felt his Chakra control increase slightly, to the point he could now channel more Chakra to his monkey-shroud. The monkey-shroud now wore armour, (as if it had evolved), which further enhanced Naruto's durability and destructive power upon activating it.

He was also able to do more Oodama Rasengans by concentrating the near correct amount of Chakra on his palm to do it. Beforehand he overloaded his Oodama Rasengan with too power and tired himself out quicker, which was why he could only do it three times. Now he could do it five times, but it still required the use of two hands to generate that much power.

He was improving though.

A knock was heard from the door, "I've got it." ChiChi assured as she rushed out of the kitchen and opened the door up, revealing a smiling Gohan with Bulma, "Ah. Hello sweetie. How was school today?"

"It was good mommy. I earned a star for good behaviour." Gohan stated with a smile on his face as he and Bulma walked in with ChiChi shutting the door again.

"That's wonderful son. Mommy's very proud of you." ChiChi replied.

Gohan smiled blissfully before setting his sights on Naruto-clone and running over to him, "Naruto-san!"

"Hey there squirt. Sup?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"I was just wondering why you weren't able to pick me up from school today." Gohan wondered.

Naruto-clone rubbed his chin, "I think the boss said something about handing Piccolo's rear-end to him after he boots it off." Gohan nodded his head with a frown on his face that this was just a clone and not the real Naruto.

"WHAT?" ChiChi shouted and Naruto and Bulma winced before ChiChi marched over to Naruto-clone with her hands on her hips, "What are you doing hanging out with the man who kidnapped my baby boy?" ChiChi raged.

Naruto dug out his ear with his pinkie finger, "Meh. He's not a bad-guy really. He's actually a pretty sound guy when you get to know him."

ChiChi frowned, "We're going to have a word with the people you hang around with young man when the real you comes around later. Don't think you can just use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to roam the streets without telling me where you're going." Naruto turned to Bulma with puppy dog eyes.

Bulma smiled nervously and walked over to Naruto before sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck consolingly, "Sorry, Naru-chan. You're on your own sweetie." Naruto let out a lackadaisical groan while ChiChi walked into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner so she could have a "talk" with Naruto.

'Gah… the boss' ass is gonna need TWO ice packs after tonight.'

xXx

(Elsewhere around West City)

xXx

The sun was starting to set and left the sky glowing orange as the assassin stood on the outskirts of West City and waited for his brother to show up until he finally seen a silhouette appear over the horizon.

"It's about time you showed up, brother. I've been waiting for you for a whole three hours." The man stated calmly, arms held behind his back.

His brother was an old man with strange wing-styled hair curved up at either side of his head. He wore sunglasses with a red tint to them. He was wearing a pointy bird-shaped hat. He had two thin blue moustaches on either side of his wryly smile. His clothes consisted of a green Chinese top with long yellow sleeves and the kanji for snake was printed on the front of it. Purple pants and black martial arts shoes completed his appearance.

The old man rolled his eyes, not that his brother could see him do so behind his glasses, "I was busy gathering info on the dragon balls as lord Snake-sama requested us to do so, Tao."

Tao smirked unmercifully, "And I so happened to have found the boy lord Snake-sama was searching for."

"Are you sure about that?" Shen asked incredulously, surprise was evident on his face. This could be it. Lord Snake-sama promised them even greater power if they could find either the dragon balls or a blond haired boy that goes by the name of Naruto.

"Do not question me brother. I'm as competent and as loyal as they come within the red ribbon army," Tao huffed arrogantly.

Shen rubbed his hands together in a menacing manner, "Indeed. Lord Snake-sama shall give us the power we require in order exact vengeance on those traitorous former students of mine, Chiaotzu and Tien."

"I couldn't agree with you more brother." Tao smirked as the wind blew his hood off of his face, revealing his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. And his eyes, cheekbones, forehead and even head… were all robotised. It was as if this man was half human, half cyborg.

"All of our enemies will bow before our feet and in return we'll bow and give lord Snake-sama the respect he deserves for the power he's given us and the more power he will give us." Tao said.

Shen laughed evilly as he and Tao began making their way to lord Snake-sama's location to inform him of their discovery.

* * *

Omake – Three Months ago – Training Begins

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu found themselves wandering the distant ruins of a destroyed town.

The sky was glowing an ominous purple colour. They all gulped involuntarily, as their eyes unconsciously roamed the vicinity. Huge craters the size of whales, collapsed buildings snapped in two, busted open windows as if a female had been dragged out of it to get raped, and the corpses… rotten as they were. They left a foul stench in the air.

"Dude… this place is a wreck." Yamcha exclaimed. Why would Mr Popo send them here for? Supposedly, it was for their own benefit so they could gain some tort-. Experience… and it would increase their power levels. That was fine with Yamcha. Since he desired all the training he could get in order to beat Naruto.

"I know, the desolation, the ruins, and the horror… what in the earth could've happened here?" The three-eyed cyborg asked his comrades.

"Where are we, New Orleans?" Krillin wondered out loud, his eyes drifting all around the widespread destruction.

"Krillin!" The three eyed man scolded Krillin, "Too soon."

"My bad…" Krillin apologised.

The red-cheeked little man of the group came across one of the many eradicated buildings this purple-skied dimension had in abundance. He cautiously approached the window as he spotted a smashed down helmet in it.

"Prisonsayswhat?"

Chiaotzu flinched and jumped back hastily as he could've swore the armour-head murmured out words so outrageously fast it came out as an incomprehensible babble. "What is this thing?" Chiaotzu pondered to himself in a murmur.

"Chiaotzu, get away from that thing. You'll probably catch something from it." The three eyed man recommended sternly.

Chiaotzu turned to face his long-time friend, unaware that the armour-head was morphing right in front of him, "You're not my tou-san (dad). Don't tell me wh-." That was all he was able to let out as a man was revealed where the armour-head once was before he silenced Chiaotzu with a palm-thrust to his face. Chiaotzu screamed frantically as the man pulled him down into the pit of doom.

Tien's eyes widened as he and his friends ran over to where Chiaotzu was pulled into the pit of no return, "Chiaotzu! No! My partner!" He shouted. He didn't realize how wrong that sounded until a rather awkward silence occurred before it was broke by the black haired warrior…

"Gay…"

"Hey… at least I don't spend all my free time living alone with a cat!"

"Oh yeah? At least I get some puss-. Whoa... that didn't come out right..."

"_So… my services have been requested after so long. I hope I don't disappoint." _A calm masculine voice echoed throughout the air, making the three warriors gasp.

"W-What's t-that?" Krillin stammered as he and his friends stood into stances while the voice continued to echo through the air, almost patronizing them.

"_Don't fear the truth lads. I've come __here __from limbo to face you lads in mortal combat." _The voice told them. The lads could feel a drastic increase in power emitting from the voice. It frightened them.

"COME ON OUT NOW!" Tien roared belligerently, trying to mask his fear with bravado. His breathing become heavier, as his limbs shook from the feel of incredible power. "You better give us back Chiaotzu right now!"

"You mean give him back to you." Yamcha smirked teasingly.

"Shut up Yamcha, you freaking cat molester!" Tien shot back.

Yamcha may have growled if the source of the voice hadn't made its presence known. It was indeed a man whose features resembled that of an Asian man. He was tall, easily standing at nine feet tall and looked intimidating even as his face remained emotionless. His wide shoulders were bulked up to the point of being unnatural while he wore black trousers, black shoes, and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Swiftly, the man flicked his thumb against his middle finger, sending a speedy object flying straight into Krillin's head. "Aaaaaah!" The bald man screamed as blood venomously shot out of his head and he fell all the way into the pit. Never to be seen again. He had been eradicated by the man like he was nothing.

"KRILLIN!" Yamcha and Tien shouted in shock while Krillin's pitiful screams rang out through the air.

**Krillin owned count: 5**

Tien turned around to scowl at the man, "How dare you…!"

Yamcha turned to face the powerful man whose expression betrayed none of his thoughts, "We'll avenge Chiaotzu and Krillin." A moment of silence transpired and no one felt any sympathy for the bald man. This made Yamcha sigh inwardly, "Okay, just Chiaotzu then."

"Awww, come on." Krillin's voice echoed out somewhere.

The man remained cool and collected despite seeing Tien and Yamcha charge up for their signature attacks, "I admire your tenacities. It's honourable. To respect you both I shall use 40% of my strength to subdue you both."

The slick black haired man tightened his fists at his sides and stiffened his posture as a purple shroud flowed around his body, making Tien and Yamcha gasp as his power level shot through the roof. The huge veins were seen bulging out of his shoulders as he himself increased in size and power!

The very ground itself quaked epically in response to the man's overwhelming power!

"Strength is absolute."

Yamcha and Tien cancelled their attacks instantly, as if frozen by the intensity of the hulk-like-man's power as the ground underneath their feet shook violently, all caused by the man's power alone.

"Such incredible power… there's no way we can hope to face that kind of power and win!" Tien yelled. The man roared and cracked the ground around his feet. Molten lava skyrocketed into the sky!

"He… erupted a volcano…!" Yamcha stuttered as he and Tien bared witness to the fiery lava launching itself into the sky, and they feared the worst. This man was so uncomprehendingly powerful his reiki/ki (spiritual energy) weighed heavily on the shoulders of Yamcha and Tien, forcing them onto their knees while the black haired man just roared at them and their pathetic attempts to fight against him and his overwhelming power. "Well… I guess this is it old buddy."

"Speak for yourself… pal…"

xXx

The lads screamed frantically, expecting to be dead. That man was the devil himself. He could eradicate them. Decimate every last part of them until there was nothing left.

"Did you enjoy that?" A creepy voice asked and the lads didn't know whether to feel frightened or relieved. Eventually, against their wills, they felt equally relieved and frightened as they opened their eyes to see the eerily smile on the blackened face of one Mr Popo, "How was it?"

Tien felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek as he struggled to stabilize his breathing. "W-Who or what in the heck was that? I couldn't even breathe around him."

The frighteningly relaxed smile of Mr Popo never faded, "Did I neglect to mention that dimensional training realm I sent you to, has the unique ability to play host to any and all dead villains inhabiting limbo or hell?"

"No… I don't wanna know." Yamcha said hesitantly, sweat running down his face.

Mr Popo smiled at them eerily, "That's good to hear, because I have a gift for you." The lads froze as they looked down at the star-shaped symbol they were standing on that teleported them to the lunatic's dimension in the first place, "You're going back to find out…"

"Noooooooooo!" Krillin screamed cowardly, disappearing in a strange green light along with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha back to the dimensional training realm.

The sound of their suffering was like music to mister Popo's ears. Sweet and relaxing music as the lads' agonizing wails of pain reverberated through space and time itself and kept Mister Popo greatly amused.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H A-HA-HA."


	5. Inspiration Is a Bless

**I've been thinking it over, I've decided to drop the power levels. Instead I'm going to scale the character's overall stats (speed, strength, Chakra control etc) via the classification system. Remember, this is how I see things in my story, that doesn't necessarily mean Kyuubi destroys all. **

**Plus there is a big gulf between class and rank in my story, just to let you know.**

**Not in any particular order, and Kyuubi got upgraded. That means the sannin got upgraded too.**

**Low S Class – Kyuubi (super saiyan 3 – Just double the immense power) - Buu – Kuwabara (Chilling in the Other World) Sensui (dead) – SSJ3 – One thousand Hand God of Buddha (Hashirama) – Perfect Susanoo (Madara)**

**High A Class – Madara - Hashirama - SSJ2 - Cell - Legendary Super Saiyan - Minato - Tobirama - Obito - Pein **

**Low A – Toguro (100%) – Perfect super saiyan one – incomplete sage mode Jiraiya – Seal Released Tsunade – Super Powered Orochimaru – Kakashi – Gai - Cell Jrs **

**High B Class - imperfect super saiyan - King Cold - Frieza (full power – final form – third form) **

**Low B Class – Frieza (Second form and First form)**

**High C Class – The Ginyu force **

**Low C Class – Frieza's men**

**High D Class – Vegeta (Perfect Great ape form) – Nappa (same)**

**Low D Class – Vegeta – Nappa **

**High E Class – Red-eyed, red aura Naruto – Kaioken Goku – Monkey-shrouded Naruto**

**Low E Class – Naruto – Goku – Piccolo – Tien – Krillin – Chiaotzu **

**High F Class – Yamcha - Kuwabara's reincarnation (maybe) - Gohan**

**That's it. I'll be sure to add more in later chapters**

**Lol. I forgot to add Yamcha to a class. He's added now.**

**ol' slang for old**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't know YuYu Hakusho - Dragon Ball Z - DBZ abridged or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Inspiration Is a Bless **

Another week past in the long tedious countdown of the saiyans' arrival and Naruto got an upgrade with his weighted clothes. Before he wore two hundred and fifty pounds worth of weight on his small body, now he wore roughly five hundred pounds worth of weighted clothes, something that highly amused Piccolo, who took satisfaction in 'helping' Naruto adjust to the added weight on his body.

This was something that had Naruto contemplating the choice of killing Piccolo, (Not seriously of course) until the green man revealed that Kami himself would also cease to exist from this world if he were to die since Piccolo was basically a reincarnation of the one who brought him into this world. He still had a connection with Kami and all.

Naruto was lucky enough to talk his way out of a beating from ChiChi after his clone dispelled to warn him of the impending danger. He would've ran home and hid underneath his sheets, but then she would've came looking for him, booted down his front-door, and eventually found him and his collection of beer.

Naruto wasn't looking forward to the beating he would've received if she found out he was still drinking behind her back.

"Ah. It's such a nice day, isn't it Naruto?" A minuscule giant asked the blond haired boy on a rare sunny day that he had a day off from school. "Now we have to bring home some fish before ChiChi kills us." He added with a good-natured laugh.

This huge man wore a helmet with horns on his head. He was slightly tan-skinned with a beard, a moustache, and sideburns, all of which were black. His clothes consisted of a light purple dress shirt with straps connected to his black trousers going over his shirt. And big dark brown spiky boots completed his appearance.

"The big guy up there isn't exactly letting the crocodile tears fall." That was Naruto's cool response as he tilted his head upward to glance at the clear blue sky with the sun emitting a radiant glow to bath the grass in a shiny yellow colour. A rare sunny day indeed since it was December.

On this day Naruto wore a black long-sleeved undershirt with a green sleeveless gi top (over it), matched by green gi pants, black toed-sandals on his feet and an orange sash tied around his waist. These were the new weighted clothes Bulma made for him. It hurt like a bitch when he first put them on, and that wasn't just because it only had an orange sash. He was still irritated with Bulma for that, but the blue haired woman insisted she didn't have much orange left.

At least his sash was orange. So that was better than nothing.

Right now on this rare sunny day, the young Jinchuuriki-boy found himself taking a stroll to a lake with none other than Gohan's granddaddy, and ChiChi's father, the Ox King. Because he lived quite the distance way, he couldn't actively see his family whenever he wanted to; on the contrary he had only reunited with them after a year of not seeing them.

Gohan was delighted to see him… again. The Ox-King sort of felt like a stranger to the young half-breed boy, because he barely remembered interacting with him, being only three years old of course at the time.

Something shiny suddenly caught Naruto's eye, "Hey old man. I think I can see the lake!" Naruto smiled brightly, "Lunch is a waiting us!"

"Let's go round up some fish then, so ChiChi doesn't kill us." The Ox-King replied with a good-natured belly chuckle, cringing slightly at the mention of his daughter.

"Right…" Naruto hesitated before forming the ram sign and making a Kage Bunshin appear with a puff of smoke, "I'm not getting my rear-end sparked ablaze again." Idly, the Ox-King gave Naruto a sympathetic solid pat on the shoulder that felt like no more than a little nudge to the powerful little blond haired boy.

That impressed the friendly giant. "You know, usually when I pat someone on the shoulder, they cringe in pain." He explained with a smile on his face.

Naruto rotated his arm around in a circular motion, "Right, because minuscule giants are supposed to be the subtle mouse types, right old man? I take it you're soft as a feather really. I guess its softness all the way for ya old man."

The Ox-King chuckled good-naturedly, "You're really funny, Naruto! I can see why my little grandson Gohan has taken a shine to you." The Ox-King, in his excitement, smacked Naruto on the back of his shoulder in what he thought was a friendly gesture. Naruto's shoulder merely came forward slightly, making the Ox-King realize he may have hit the boy too hard.

"Don't worry about it old man." Naruto dismissed the matter in his usual aloof manner before the old man had the chance to apologise to him for hitting him, "My body's like a sponge with two eyes to peek and a mouth to chew food. It'll soak your drenched attacks in and squeeze the damage back out. It's as easy as pie." Naruto quipped.

"It's of no wonder why you were Gohan's hero with strength like that." The Ox-King smiled. Yes, he had heard the story of how Naruto defeated Piccolo and brought Gohan back to his mother. Needlessly to say, he was forever in Naruto's debt. "The heavens know I wouldn't have been able to do so."

"Don't be so hard on yourself old man!" The rude-boy chirped as he jumped up and grabbed the Ox-King in what he thought was a friendly headlock, putting him in an immense pain, "I betcha you're a beast all in your own right!"

He got no response for a while other than the annoying taps he got on his shoulder, 'What? Are the mosquitos crawling outta the woodwork or something?' Naruto looked down at the Ox-king whom he was still strongly holding in a headlock to see the big-man's face turning purple.

"Can't… breath." The Ox-king choked out and Naruto paled.

Naruto released his vice-lock grip on the Ox-King, allowing the big man to stand up while gasping a huge amount of air, "My bad old man. I guess my control's still a little shoddy." Naruto excused, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The Ox-King had his hands on his knees for support before standing back up and towering over Naruto, though after the accidental choke hold Naruto gave him, the Ox-King felt small in comparison to the lethal Jinchuuriki-boy, "Goodness! Your strength is outrageous, Naruto! I think we'll be A-Okay with you on our side!"

Naruto grinned, "It could go either way, old man. It's like the gamble of a life time." Naruto walked over to the lake with one hand stabbed into his pocket.

"Do you need any help?" The Ox-King asked.

"Nah. Wild tigers always have a trick or two in their bags, ya' know." Naruto remarked and The Ox-King gave him a confused look before he reached into his pouch and pulled out three star-shaped weapons. He turned his head over his shoulder to give his clone, who was idly shadow-boxing thin air, an expectant look.

"I'm on it boss, special delivery for one super-charged water-explosion coming up, no delays." The clone grinned, making a fearful expression appear on Ox-King's face. Water explosion? Were these lethal little boys insane?

"Now, Naruto, you're not really gonna blow up the water are you?" Ox-King asked hesitantly, but the clone allowed its actions to do the talking and ran over to the lake to join the original. He held up his hand as if it were the champ, materializing a sort of shuriken-shaped glowing blue energy that rapidly twirled around its palm. The spinning energy moulded into the shape of a tennis-ball.

"Ah! That's dangerous Naruto!" Ox King warned with worry on his face.

"Meh. I got the bases covered old man." Naruto grinned reassuringly at Ox-King before the clone slammed the Rasengan straight into the lake with a shout of…

"…**Rasengan**!"

The immediate result was a loud thud and a bloodcurdling scream from Ox-King as he watched the water erupt into the air with multiple fishes soaring into the sky. Naruto grinned challengingly, chucking his shuriken as skilfully as he could at the fishes with pretty precise accuracy, and ended up nailing four of them cleanly (easily) while the rest fell back to hence where they came from.

"Damn! I thought that was dead-on!" Naruto commented, a jesting grin still on his face while he looked across the river stream and seen that his first set of catches were pinned to the ground and a tree. "There's always next time." During the long tedious months of training Naruto realized after playing a videogame in the arcade based on a ninja's life that he neglected his actual shinobi skills for power and jutsu. That was something he was going to change.

Ox-King was on his rear-end with a shaky expression on his features, "Hehe. You sure are skilled Naruto. I couldn't even see those weapons of yours pierce those unlucky animals."

Naruto wiped his nose with his thumb, "It was nuthin old man. C'mon. I'll round up a few more of these slimy things and then we'll saunter back to ChiChi's place." Ox-King nodded his head in acceptance and jumped up to his feet while grabbing the fishing-net that was folded up in his pocket. As he watched Naruto take advantage of the situation to further increase his shuriken-star throwing, he only had one thought on his mind.

'…Naruto could be the most powerful fighter on the planet.'

xXx

(Later That Day – ChiChi's house)

xXx

Gohan was sitting in front of the television with his hands on his lap watching Bugs Bunny terrorize Duffy Duck with his shenanigans. One of Naruto's clones was balancing on a sharp nail with a blue shine gleaming on the edge of his index-finger.

"Dang! That bunny sure can prank 'em." Naruto-clone grinned barely, struggling to hold it under the strain of concentrating his chakra to stay on the nail. The clone was wearing a white t shirt, orange pants, and blue sandals on his feet.

"Yeah, he makes me laugh." Gohan smiled before looking at Naruto-clone with concern in his eyes, "That looks pretty painful Naruto-san. You sure you won't hurt your finger."

"Oh I'm pretty sure more than my finger's gonna be sore after this squirt." Naruto-clone replied vaguely, confusing Gohan, 'Gah. It feels like my whole body's gonna freeze up on me any second now.' The sweat rolled off of Naruto-clone's face and onto the floor.

ChiChi strolled down the stairs with a duster in her hand and a smile on her face, "And how are my two boys doing? Are you both enjoying your day-offs from school?"

Gohan nodded his head happily, "Yeah! It feels relaxing to be spending the day at home after a long three months at school."

ChiChi hummed and walked over to the fireplace to dust it off and stopped at a picture frame containing a picture of Naruto and Gohan. Naruto was kneeling next to Gohan with a cool smile on his face and one arm wrapped around Gohan's shoulder who had a big smile on his face, "Aww," ChiChi cooed slightly, remembering Naruto's birthday, 'I like to think that Naruto-san really enjoyed that day.'

She dusted off another picture of herself, Naruto, and Gohan in it. Naruto was kneeled down with a half-smile on his face with Gohan on his shoulders and ChiChi standing behind the lads with her hands on her hips.

That day everyone somewhat close to Naruto got a picture taken with him. Kayo and Bulma concluded. Although their ones with Naruto seemed a little bit more affection than ChiChi and Gohan's ones with him, but nothing too eyebrow raising.

A ringing sound echoed throughout the house, making Naruto groan in annoyance, "Hey, ChiChi. Someone's calling ya."

"Thank you dear." ChiChi smiled at Naruto-clone and strolled over to the phone and picked it up before answering the person who phoned her pleasantly, "You've reached the home of the Son family, this is ChiChi speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Hi ChiChi, it's Bulma. I was just wondering if Naru-chan was around."_

"He's not here per say, I sent him out to round up some fish for dinner."

"_A clone eh."_

"Yes. What'd you need him for anyway?"

"_I had his ninja tools he asked my father to make for him. I wanted to know if he could meet me around town so I could give them to him."_

"Are you doing shopping?" ChiChi deadpanned.

"_Yep_," That was Bulma's honest response. She wanted someone to help her with her shopping bags, and Naruto was her boy for that.

"Fine. I'll tell him you called." ChiChi sighed.

"_Thank you ChiChi." _With that the call ended between the ladies.

With another sigh, ChiChi put the phone down and walked over to the clone of the blond haired boy before crossing her arms over her chest firmly, "That was Bulma."

"Heh. Whaddya think she wants?" Naruto said amusedly, collapsing off of the nail and onto the floor with his arms and legs flung to the sides.

"She said she wants you to meet her in town so you can collect your ninja tools off of her." ChiChi scoffed, hands now planting firmly on her hips.

Naruto sat up, scratching his head, "Gah. It sounds like she wants to drive me into the ground like I'm her personal workhorse." Groggily, Naruto stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm gonna poof on outta here and let this info zone into the boss' noggin."

"Not yet young man." ChiChi's stern voice stopped Naruto-clone from dispelling, "You've still got some homework to finish off, make another clone to finish it."

"Yeah! Then it can play with me afterwards." Gohan said innocently.

Naruto nodded his head apathetically, forming the criss-cross hand-sign with his hands, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." A puff of smoke occurred before another Naruto-clone was left standing with his hands tucked into his pockets, "Sayōnara."

"Later." That was the new clone's simple reply before his creator dispelled itself to relay the information to the original.

xXx

(With Naruto)

xXx

Ox-King was walking a few feet in front of the blond-boy who held the fishing net containing fifteen decently sized fish with some of those being overly large. The blond haired boy was struggling in his step with the weighted clothes he was wearing.

"You sure you don't want me to help you Naruto?" Ox-King asked, noticing the pained expression on Naruto's face.

"No. I'm fine old man." That was Naruto's strained response. "Naruto Uzumaki never surrenders no matter how much pain he's (I'm) enduring." Naruto firmly planted his left leg forward and stomped his other leg in front of it to painstakingly carry himself onward, "Hell. An overgrown hairy bear could lock me in a submissive hold and I still wouldn't throw in the towel!"

Ox-King grinned amicably, "Haha! You're going to work yourself into the ground if you keep pushing yourself the way you have been doing Naruto! Even little boys like you need your rest."

"I blame Bulma." Naruto groused, "She's been drilling the idea of nonstop hard labour makes progress like a school teacher lecturing her class on the importance of coming in early," Naruto remarked with a heavy sigh, "And there's ChiChi. She's like a gym-teacher amped up by ten. Only instead of physical exercise she has me do mental ones, wah!" Naruto ranted, feeling like pulling his hair out. "It's like she's on steroids."

Ox-King chuckled jestingly, "We better not let ChiChi know we're talking about her like this, otherwise both of us will be dead."

"You're telling me old man." Naruto sighed lazily, collapsing onto the floor once the memories of his clone dispelling were sent back to him, "Looks like my services are required elsewhere."

This confused Ox-King, "What do you mean by that?" Then he remembered earlier this day when Naruto made a clone and told him about the effects of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, "Did you get the memories from your clone."

"Yep." Naruto replied as he stood up and handed the fishing net over to Ox-King who threw it over his shoulder, "Bulma wants to see little ol' me around town. I'm gonna saunter on down there to pick up some stuff from her… and probably end up helping her with her food shopping." Naruto muttered the end part under his breath, "You'll see another one of my clones when you get back to ChiChi's place. Later old man."

Ox-King waved off Naruto who gave him a two-fingered salute in response before turning around and jogging off towards West City at the pace of a cheetah excruciatingly, grunting every so often as he did so.

"He's a good-boy," Ox-King smiled.

xXx

(Outskirts of West City)

xXx

The two brothers returned from their trip in South Korean where their base was located. Lord Snake-sama seemed very pleased to learn that Naruto-kun was 'here' also. Whatever the heck that meant. But the brothers weren't going to question their leader lest they wanted to find themselves on the receiving end of one of his experiments. The mad doc did most of those experiments for lord Snake-sama. On the contrary the mad doc was very instrumental on the matter of the brothers obtaining some power from lord Snake-sama.

Right now both brothers wore cloaks over their normal attires. Tao's one was pink while Shen's one was dark blue. Tao also had his hood up, covering his cyborg's face.

"Lord Snake-sama wants us to convince the boy to head to him without any unnecessary force." Shen restated lord Snake-sama's plans for Naruto, "Why do you think he wants the boy so much, brother?"

Tao folded his arms behind his back intimidatingly, "Lord Snake-sama explained to us that his body can't house his soul forever. He simply requires a younger, healthier body to live in."

"I know that!" Shen shouted heatedly, "It's the reason why we, his top henchmen, were sent out to collect the dragon balls, so he could wish for immortality. I was merely wondering if this Naruto-boy has anything special in particular that one can't get off of someone else." Shen returned to his eerily calm demeanour, stroking his chin.

Tao droned thoughtfully, "Yes. My curiosity has been piqued as well brother. In any case we follow through with the plan we discussed on our way here."

Shen smirked evilly, "Affirmative. Lord Snake-sama shall be exponentially pleased with us once this is all over. With the power we are bound to get from him all of our enemies will be no more than mere ants in comparison to us. Those traitors, the old turtle hermit, and Son Goku himself shall perish before us!" A sadistic smirk found its way to Tao's face.

"I concur... brother."

xXx

(West City)

xXx

"Where is Naru-chan?" Bulma wondered aloud, waiting outside of Capsule Corporation while holding a case fill of capsules and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, "I didn't think he would take this long to show up."

Bulma looked at the case in her hand, "I hope he likes the additions I added." Something she hoped would improve his shinobi skills since finding out he was one seeing him playing a ninja game in the arcade. It wasn't hard to find Naruto if one needed him. He was either in the arcade playing video games, at home chilling, at school, or at ChiChi's house.

Bulma let out a sigh, "If he doesn't show himself in five seconds I swea-." Bulma stopped her line of thought when a blur landed in front of her in a mazy manner, making her jump, "Naru-chan! What took you so long?"

Naruto stood up, stretching out his back, "These clothes aren't exactly the easiest things to run in ya' know. It's not like I can just dance on down here within a few seconds." Naruto informed the blue haired beauty dryly, "I more or less turned into a ninja squirrel once I got within reach of town as I started hopping from rooftop to rooftop."

"Well that saved time running on the ground I suppose." Bulma said. "You really need to learn how to fly, or get a driver's license or something."

Naruto rotated his arm in a circular motion, "Yeah probably." Naruto agreed lackadaisically, "So whaddya have for me?"

Bulma handed him the pink case, "They're the kunai knifes, shuriken-star thingies, and fuumas you asked my father to make the first time you came around."

"Awesome! I was getting a little tired of rehashing the same ones over and over again!" Naruto chirped.

"And I got you something else too, Naru-chan. You can consider it a gift from me to you." Bulma explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "There are two books in a capsule in that case I gave ya Naru-chan. One is a book on the style monkey-fist and the other one is a book on the ninja-arts."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, "Huh? Well thanks. Delivering ass kicking will be so much easier with these for sure." Because he was fast and wild as a monkey, he had the flexibility of a chimp, and he was mischievous like a monkey. Although that could also be counted for the fox-like personality he had.

Foxes were mischievous too.

But either way, this would be a good style to add to his collection of bastardized versions of kung Fu styles he ripped off from kung Fu films. Ripped off? NO. He meant used as a base to make himself more formidable. Well actually he could now focus on one style alone and thus make it complete.

And the book on the ninja arts was to make sure he stayed in shape with his roots. His shuriken star throwing and the use of his kunai knifes could definitely be improved. His strategies could be sharpened up a touch as well. Although staying in school would help him out with those. Such as maths, he could get a general idea of the distance between him and his opponent before throwing his shuriken and the angle of which he would need to hurl it in order for it to be a clean hit.

Yeah… these books could work in Naruto's favour nicely.

"You're welcome." Bulma said, hugging Naruto close to her before kissing him on top of his spiky yellow hair, "Isn't it wonderful to have a friend like me Naru-chan?! All your training purposes are at your whims!" Bulma boasted.

"Rightttt…" Naruto grinned with a sweat drop falling off of the side of his head, "Because that's exactly what I wanted to do with my time. Spend it busting my ass off like a workhorse chucking metal-things of death at chucks of wood." Naruto finished sarcastically.

Bulma smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand before dragging him off somewhere, "I knew you'd appreciate my gifts to you Naru-chan. Now you can repay me by standing in the corner like a good little boy while I try on some dresses."

"What?" Naruto hyperventilated, "That wasn't part of the deal. Leggo Bulma, I don't wanna go clothes shopping! I thought you needed my services with food shopping or something!"

"Don't be silly, Naru-chan." Bulma chided lightly, still dragging Naruto off to the clothes store, "I have servants to do that for me. But I can't let them pick out my closest for me. That's a job for myself. So let's go!"

"Damn it!"

xXx

(ChiChi's house)

xXx

A knock was heard from the direction of the door, "I'll get it." ChiChi declared with a smile on her face while Naruto-clone was sitting at the table doing his homework with Gohan watching TV. Once ChiChi pulled open the door, she smiled at the huge figure of her father, "Hey, father! I take it the memory of Bulma needing Naruto-san got back to him, right?"

Ox-King walked in holding the fishing-net over his shoulder, "Yep! He was able to catch a lot of fish all by himself before he headed off to meet her in town!"

ChiChi smiled brightly, "That's wonderful!" She turned to the direction where Naruto-clone was sitting doing his homework to call out to him, "You heard that sweetie! You caught lots of fish! Good job!"

"Fantastic…" Came Naruto's lackadaisical groan from the direction of the living room.

"He's so concentrated in his studies," ChiChi said fondly, "That boy's aiming high with his life, I'll see to that. He'll become a wonderful lawyer while Gohan'll become a scholar." Ox-King grinned nervously at his daughter and followed her into the kitchen to help her chop up the fish and put it into the freezer.

xXx

'…Ugh. All of this work is gonna make my head explode.' Naruto-clone griped to himself, completing math question after math question to the best of his abilities, 'But I suppose this work could help improve my pranks.'

Knowing when to set-off pranks was an important prospect of any wannabe prank-master.

Not to mention as a ninja he was expected to be somewhat knowledgeable in general physics. After all he had to know what angles to hurl his shurikens, kunai knifes, and fuumas at, otherwise he would be made to look foolish.

'Which reminds me?' Naruto idly thought as he rested back against the sofa with his arms folded behind his head, 'I need to jolly off and rummage somewhere for a pack of explosive tags, or something that goes 'ka-boom'.'

Because at the end of the day, explosions were epically awesome! What ninja in their right mind(s) wouldn't want to blow stuff up and coolly walk off while the fiery mass of bombs detonated behind them? Because the cool guys didn't look at their own explosions, that was a fact just like the grass was green and the sky was blue.

"Hey, Naruto-san, you can't fly, right?" Gohan asked out of the blue.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "I don't believe I can squirt. Why did ya ask that for anyway?"

"I was just wondering what you would do if the saiyans can." Gohan elucidated. Naruto looked at the television to see Gohan watching a show about a couple of powerhouse villains terrorizing the city with bird-like wings on their backs, the heroes struggling to handle their overwhelming power.

So that was why he asked. He just needed to be reassured.

"Well I'll just whip out the ol' as-. I mean rear-end whooping device on those barbaric as-. REAR-END warriors and send 'em scurrying away with their tails between their legs!" Naruto quipped, having to correct himself a couple of times so ChiChi wouldn't see fit to gasoline his ass before igniting it with her blazing fury of rage!

Naruto looked over at the direction of the kitchen to hear ChiChi droning rather loudly in a sweet tone that suggested he better watch his tone lest he wanted to get a beating. A hard thud then sounded out from the kitchen, suggesting that ChiChi chopped down on one of the many fishes her father brought to her home extra hard.

He got lucky this time.

Gohan palmed his forehead, "That's not very reassuring Naruto-san."

Naruto stroked his chin, "Well if push comes to shove I could always manifest a flying technique based off of Piccolo's one."

"You mean rip-off someone one else's move." Gohan gasped.

Naruto waved his head dismissively, "Nah. That's such a harsh word. I like to think of it as taking inspiration to improve myself, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruto bragged with a laugh.

"That's pretty much the same thing Naruto-san." Gohan deadpanned.

Naruto folded his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner, "Well, squirt, ninjas have to take advantage of every little opportunity given to us."

"Really?" Gohan inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped affirmatively, "Like for instance there was this guy I knew, he was something of chum of mine if I could call him that. His name was Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto lifted up his left eyebrow in a questionable manner, wondering if he could call Sasuke Uchiha his 'friend'.

Naruto had never really bonded with either of his teammates, oddly enough. Even 'Sakura-chan', who Naruto supposedly had a crush on back in the day, but now that he thought about it he wasn't sure why he had a crush on her in the first place. Sure she was pretty, but so were many other girls in the village hidden in the leaves, like Tenten for example.

Add to the fact Naruto had never even took the time of day to get to know what (the) kind of person Sakura was before acting like a pathetic stalker.

'Well that's a mildly disturbing thought.' Naruto honestly felt haunted by the ghosts of his past even as his facial features remained apathetical. 'I'm gonna go back to supressing that.'

"Naruto-san!"

"Wah!" Naruto flinched as he refocused on his surroundings, "Sup squirt? The life almost hopped (on) outta my skin."

Gohan sat beside Naruto after standing up on the couch to wave his little hand in the nonresponsive Naruto's face, "Well I was wondering what you were gonna say about that Sasuke-guy before you fell into daydreaming-mode."

"Oh yeah… I kinda got side-tracked on that one didn't I squirt?" Gohan pouted at Naruto, "Well Sasuke had blood coloured matrix-like eyes that let him bear witness to his, and even others, fights in super turtle mode!"

"You mean that Sasuke-guy had red eyes that allowed him to see everything in slow motion." Gohan guessed smartly.

"Atta boy, squirt! You cracked the riddle!" Naruto chirped jestingly, "All in actuality, Sasuke's Sharingan matrix-eyes gave him a brief vision of what his opponent was going to whip out on him, kinda like a fortune teller. But I just call it matrix-eyes." Only recently did he start calling the Sharingan 'matrix-eyes' after seeing that film called the matrix where the actors could dodge bullets like it was nothing.

Gohan nodded his head to show he was absorbing the information he was receiving like a sponge. The Sharingan seemed like a like interesting trick to the little-boy, "So what techniques did cop-."

"-Took the inspiration from." Naruto corrected before Gohan could finish matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Naruto-san." Gohan agreed, "Did Sasuke ever feel inspired to create his own attacks using his opponents' ones as bases? What about the Sharingan. Can anyone learn it? Or is it just unique to Sasuke himself?" The little boy's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Whoa! Slow down brain-maniac. Let's me answer one at a time!" Naruto suggested in a jesting manner, making Gohan nod, "Well the matrix-eyes are built into Sasuke's system. No one else is getting that. But that's okay, because I used one of his inspired moves for a move of my own! Haha! How do ya like 'em apples Sasuke?"

Gohan felt a bead of sweat roll off of the back of his head at the victorious Naruto, "What technique of Sasuke's did you use as a base for your own one Naruto-san?"

Naruto tapped his chin with his index finger multiple of times as if contemplating the positives and the negatives of telling Gohan which move he created entirely based off of Sasuke's one. Eventually he leaned in close to Gohan to whisper in his ear, "When ChiChi saunters off to work we'll hop on outside to train for a while. How does that sound squirt?" Gohan nodded his head and held out his pinkie finger to Naruto.

"You promise?"

A feral grin spread itself across Naruto's face.

"You betcha squirt."

xXx

(Kami's lookout)

xXx

Groans reverberated through the dark room that acted as a gateway of sorts to the dimensional training realm where any and all villains could visit for a period of time.

"Dude… I think he just rearranged my spine in several different places." Yamcha winced, holding his ribs while standing on the star-shaped symbol with Tien and the lads by his side.

"That hulk-guy sure didn't take it easy on us." Chiaotzu huffed tiredly, his hands planted firmly on his aching head.

Tien crossed his arms over his chest, "Humph. We can't give help up, that's not the way of a martial artist. If we want to be of any kind of assistance against the saiyans then we need to be able to at least withstand 60% of Toguro's strength. Right now we can barely handle 40&, even with all of us tag-teaming him together." Tien had a glower on his face as he clenched his fists, causing pain to involuntarily soar through his body.

Tien had to grit his teeth to hold in the wince that threatened to break out of his mouth.

"I know what you mean buddy, but Toguro's been schooling us for the entire time." Krillin reminded, picking out six rocks launched into his six spots by Toguro, leaving blood to trail down from his six busted open spots and into his eyes, "I'm afraid to think how powerful he would be if he were to unleash his full power!"

"It seems like you maggots enjoyed your stay in the dimensional training realm." Mr Popo said, eerily happening from the shadows as if he had been standing there the whole time.

"Yeah… it was invigorating." Tien gulped involuntarily, a sweat drop falling off of his face at Mr Popo's stealthy appearance. His feet didn't move. It was as if he slid across the ground itself.

Mr Popo stared at the bruised and bloodied lads without blinking once and with his arms folded behind his back. The lads carefully stepped away from the centre of the room where the star-shaped symbol was in case Mr Popo wanted to send them back.

"I have a pecking order lined up." Mr Popo spoke up abruptly, causing the lads to freeze in place. "It goes you, the town, the dirt, the worms that go inside of the dirt… and Popo." The lads turned as white as four ghosts could be in realization to the pecking order, "Any questions?"

There was one more addition added to the 'pecking order' that intrigued Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha, and unfortunately there was only one guinea pig (six-spots headed man) that was courageous enough to ask Mr Popo the question they all wanted to ask.

"So, yeah, what do y-." Krillin flinched and immediately covered his bald head with his arms. He could've sworn that he saw Mr Popo flex his muscles, if only slightly. But once he reopened his eyes he saw Mr Popo still giving him that everlasting smile and eyes that were seemingly frozen open and could not blink no matter what.

"The warden has officially called for recess for you maggots… lucky you." Mr Popo said.

"Oh thank kami for that." Yamcha and the others let out sighs of relief at hearing that they would be given a break, "A break is definitely what I needed. Maybe I could get myself a massage from couple of girls." Yamcha hoped with a blush on his face.

Tien rubbed his wrists, "A moment's rest could do us all some good."

Chiaotzu nodded his head simply, following the others out of the dark-room, "Yeah, this training's intense."

"Enjoy it while you can." Mr Popo recommended eerily, causing the lads to freeze as they robotically twisted their heads and bodies back to Mr Popo who still hadn't spun around nor moved from his spot since bringing them back from the dimensional training realm, "Who knows what unfortunate events could happen to you when you three return to the dimensional training realm." Mr Popo continued cryptically, "I don't know why you're all staring at me like that for. Don't you three want your break?"

Mr Popo's head suddenly rotated around to face the lads, "…Or maybe you want the pleasurable experience of the pecking order without the town in it?"

"NO THANK YOU!" Krillin screamed and ran out followed by the others, leaving Mr Popo chuckling to himself.

"They can't delay the inevitable."

xXx

(With Bulma)

Bulma sprinted away from the women's clothes store with four shopping bags in her hands, leaving a relieved security guard behind who gave a two-fingered salute at open air.

"Ugh! Where is that little jerk?" Bulma asked herself irritably, holding herself with her arms as she stomped around the streets looking for Naruto, "That little pervert! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

xXx

(_Flashback_)

xXx

_Naruto stood outside of the dressing room with his arms folded behind his head in a lackadaisical manner. He was just so bored! Why did women have to take forever just to decide what they wanted to wear, for heaven's sake! All they had to do was pick something out before paying for it. It was as simple as that._

_But no! Women had to be all extra, dragging a man/boy into the clothes store so they could try on countless of clothes, come out of the dressing room, and then have the audacity to ask the man/boy how they looked in them! What the heck? _

_Since when'd Naruto or any other straight man/boy turn into some fashion designer? Hell no!_

_Strangely enough, Bulma mentioned that his henged (transformed) clone wasn't working today. Odd? Naruto would think so since he remembered making one to attend his shift down here. Yet the security guard was a tall old man with tanned-skin. _

"_Did it get the boot or something?" Naruto wondered to himself, standing outside of Bulma's dressing-room with his arms resting behind his head. "Wait a minute-."_

_Naruto knew why the clone he sent here to do its shift wasn't 'around'. The reason why his line of thought trailed off was because that 'legit' old man security guard came up to him and whispered something in his ear with a smirk on his face. _

"_Someone's on the loony pills I see." Naruto said and the old man saluted him before walking over to the door. Naruto let out a sigh, "How much trouble can one little massage cause?"_

"_What are you talking about Naru-chan?" Came Bulma's voice from the direction of the dressing-room where she was trying on the fifth dress she'd picked out. She came out wearing a beautiful long ocean blue dress with silver star-patterns at the bottom of the dress, blue toed-high heels, silver bracelets, and a necklace around her neck. _

"_How do I look?" Bulma asked with a smile on her face, twirling around to give Naruto a good look at her. The rude-boy was mesmerized by her beauty, seeing a radiant golden glow around her as if the blue haired beauty was a goddess. _

"_Well?" Bulma questioned expectantly, not noticing the nose bleed that the 'old man' got as she was too busy trying not to be too flushed from the gawk Naruto was giving her. _

"_You look beautiful." Naruto eventually said, a smile forming across his whiskered-face as he shoved his hands into his pockets and casually turned away from Bulma. _

"_Awww, you're such a sweet little boy, Naru-chan." Bulma cooed, patting Naruto on the head, "Let me just get changed back into my regular clothes before I pay for these. Then we can leave." Naruto nodded his head simply, enjoying the view of Bulma's hourglass figure swaying from side to side as she sauntered into the dressing-room._

_Naruto looked at the chair beside him to see the four dresses Bulma had already tried on. The colours consisted of green, purple, black, and red. He was disappointed that Bulma didn't pick out an orange dress to wear. Now that colour would've looked damn good on her. _

"_Everything's better with the colour orange." Naruto said to himself, picking up the dresses, "But the blue one doesn't look half bad on her." It was very nice indeed._

_Bulma came out of the dressing room wearing her usual chocolate brown tight long-sleeved shirt, her tight cream coloured trousers that emphasized her tight round ass perfectly, and her black and white sneakers on her feet. The two sauntered over to the cashier and paid for the clothes._

_Naruto flipped the cashier the bird sign when the man had the audacity to call him Bulma's son. Oh hell no. He was just lucky that Naruto was with Bulma otherwise the blond would've ended up beating him to a blood pulp. _

"_Be nice Naru-chan." Bulma chided the grumpy Naruto as she held four bags with her new clothes inside of them before sauntering over to the entrance with the blond-boy in tow, "You should feel honoured that people see you as a son to a genius like me!" Bulma bragged. _

_Naruto glared at her, "When'd off-springs start thinking of their mothers as hot babes, eh?"_

_Bulma blushed slightly, laughing sheepishly, "Don't be silly, Naru-chan! You're just going through puberty as all. Though I can't blame you for thinking I'm cute." Naruto rolled his eyes as he sauntered through the door while the old man threw his arm out to halt Bulma's progress._

"_Whatever." Naruto said. _

"_Madam. I'm afraid I will have to search you. No hard feelings." The security guard stated professionally, bending down and placing his hands on Bulma's legs._

"_Hold your horses, bub!" Bulma ordered, trying to move away but the security guard held on tight. "I paid for my stuff like any other girl would!" _

"_Gah. Look lady, an occurrence happened in the old days where some lady jacked some stuff." Bulma blinked in a confused manner at the old man as the security guard smoothly ran his hands up her legs, patting her legs every so often as to not draw suspicion to himself, "The ol noggin of mine's a little out of an order, because I'm old. I dunno all the details, but it happened."_

'_That way of talking.' Bulma almost had her finger on it before a pick at her rear-end made her frown at the 'old man' who discreetly pinched her ass, 'Wait!' Bulma grabbed the old man by his collar, terrifying him, "You're one of Naru-chan's henged clones, aren't ya!?" Bulma raged._

"_Whatcha talking about you young whippersnapper, I'm just ya stereotypical old man who enjoys a nap after a bowl of ramen and watching kung fu films." The henged clone lied horribly. _

"_It is you Naru-chan!" Bulma pouted with a red blush on her face, holding her rear-end, "You are so dead young man!"_

_The clone backed up, dispelling the henge he used to cover up the one Bulma had saw the time Naruto showed ChiChi and Gohan how he made ends-meat for himself, "Now, Bulma. Let's not get testy here. You can't thump me one because I'm just a clone." The clone held up its hands in a placating manner._

"_I know that!" Bulma pouted, "That doesn't mean I can't give the original a piece of my mind." Bulma turned to where the real Naruto was, only to end up with an irritated expression on her face at the sight before her. No Naruto. "Ohhh! That Naru-chan's so dead when I find him!" _

_The clone felt sorry for the boss, however since he was in hot boiling water anyway and it (more than likely) couldn't get any worse from here, the clone decided to cash in all of its advantages the moment Bulma turned around to stomp off to search for her wayward friend. The clone rebounded its hand off of her ass, making it jiggle while a squeal of surprise involuntarily came out of her mouth._

_Bulma turned around and narrowed her eyes at the offending clone while covering her rear-end with her hands. The clone shoved its hands into its pockets and whistled absently, 'Yeah. Naru-chan is so grounded for this.' Bulma assured herself, turning around to begin her hunt for the little blond boy. The clone idly two-fingered open air after she was out of sight._

"_Sayonara boss. Sayonara." _

_XxX_

_(End of Flashback)_

_XxX_

"That's little pervert! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Bulma raged to herself, biting her top in exasperation.

"Hey, Bulma!" Krillin greeted friendly. Bulma looked up to see Yamcha and Krillin floating down in front of her, "How're you doing buddy?" Krillin asked in a friendly manner, noticing Bulma's frown, "Not so good huh?"

"I'm looking for that little troublemaker, Naru-chan." Bulma told them, holding her shopping in her hands.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes, "What'd that kid do?" Bulma shifted uncomfortably, "Bab-." A murderous glare from Bulma made Yamcha correct himself, "I mean Bulma. What is it?"

"Never you mind that! Just find him for me!" Bulma urged. It wasn't like they could do anything to Naruto beside from finding him anyway. It was up to Bulma as Naruto's friend to give him the righteous punishment he had so thoroughly earned.

"I'm on it." Yamcha obeyed as he took off at a neck-breaking pace in search of the wayward blond boy, sensing out his Ki signature while soaring through the air like a missile.

Krillin let out a sigh, "It's just one objective after the other one. Mr Popo's been practically killing us with the training he's had us go through so far," Krillin elucidated. Bulma wasn't listening and walked forward angrily, mumbling something to herself about idiots who don't know how to treat a lady, leaving confusion written all over Krillin's face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

XxX

(With Naruto)

XxX

"Stupid clone." The cranky green clad boy grumbled to himself, his hands shoved into his pockets as he traversed the streets of West City in the hopes of avoiding the blue haired beauty for the rest of the year and then some. "Since when'd his hands become so dirty?" Since his own hands were like that. Damn. Naruto couldn't rightly call Jiraiya 'pervy sage' and be able to look himself in the mirror again. But then again he stopped referring to the powerful pervert as such a couple of months after he arrived in West City.

Kayo was just so hot. He couldn't resist flipping up her skirt.

"Alright then." Naruto sighed. "It's time to lay low." Maybe the arcade would be the best place to go. She would never look for him there.

Listening carefully, Naruto picked up on the sudden shift in the air, "Is there a reason why you're stalking me?" Naruto asked seemingly no one.

"Dude!" Yamcha bellowed, landing behind Naruto who still had his back turned to him, "Bulma's been looking for you. What the hell did you do to her?"

"Do I know you?" Naruto inquired, turning his head over his shoulder. Yamcha became infuriated as he thought Naruto was playing ignorant.

"Dude, quit acting like a punk. You know who I am. I'm Yamcha! Remember, we had a fight a few months ago!" Yamcha reminded him a little vaguely, as he didn't particularly enjoy recalling the beating he received at the hands of this young punk!

"Nope! I've never heard of ya. My bad." Naruto apologised nonchalantly, making Yamcha's face turn red from the anger he was feeling inside.

"Well let's see if you remember this, asshole!" Yamcha raged, lunging in on Naruto with a straight right punch aimed for his jawline. But instead of his fist meeting the edge of Naruto's face, his abdomen ate a tremendous knuckle-sandwich that buried itself in there, snapping a few bones and making blood come out of Yamcha's mouth who grunted in anguish.

"Oh. Come to think of it the sound of your ribs cracking rings a bell." Naruto chirped with a big grin on his face, arm still out-extended and wedged into Yamcha's venter, "How're ya doing Yamcha! And don't worry, I won't charge ya for that knuckle-sandwich. It's on the house."

"Oh that does it, dude!" Yamcha coughed, jumping back to get some space from Naruto, "You're so going down." Shaping his hands in the form of a wolf-claw, Yamcha attempted to nail Naruto with his patented Rōgafūfūken (Wolf fang fist), but his thorax must've been really hungry, because it ended up devouring a sharp side-kick to it courtesy of Naruto. Yamcha was knocked back from the immense force of Naruto's blow, landing on the trash cans while knocking them over and hitting his head off of the wall.

"Damn it." Yamcha cursed, hitting the ground in an exasperated manner before looking up at Naruto with hate in his eyes, "One day I'll turn your ass into grass dude!"

"Yeah, yeah, the day you beat me will be the day I become a nun." Naruto quipped with a laugh as he placed his hands into his pockets and began skipping off down the road again, leaving Yamcha fuming at his second (and easiest) defeat at the hands of the shinobi who was quickly becoming something of Yamcha's unofficial rival. One-sided it was of course.

Yamcha's seething face soon turned into a smug one as a sated smirk found its way to his face at the sight of Naruto freezing and wincing in place looking at a frowning Bulma who had her hands firmly planted on her hips, "Bulma." Naruto yelped.

"Naruto," Bulma muttered, irritation evident in her voice as she grabbed her shopping bags from Krillin and shoved them into Naruto's arms before grabbing his ear, making him wince even more, "We need to talk." Krillin was left trembling in place at the sight he bared witness to. The overwhelmingly powerful Naruto was getting dragged away by Bulma like a scolded child.

"Women are scary," Krillin squeaked. But he still wanted one. In fact a part of him envied Naruto for having a beautiful woman like Bulma pull him away by the ear, even if they weren't a couple. After all Krillin had always heard some women show their affection through anger, kind of like how ChiChi was with Goku. She may get furious with him and occasionally show that rage by slapping Goku upside the head, but anyone that knew ChiChi knew she loved Goku with all of her heart without a shadow of a doubt.

'Awww. Everyone's got a lady but me. I want a girlfriend too.' Krillin whimpered, a waterfall of tears comically pouring down his cheeks from his eyes while Yamcha painstakingly stood up while holding his bruised ribs and coughing.

"That serves the little punk kid right!" Yamcha huffed, limping next to Krillin who was still crying anime tears, "Damn! I can't believe I lost to him again! And this quick too! It's like he's got way stronger than me!" Yamcha stressed, eventually taking notice of Krillin's depressed aura, "Are you okay dude?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Leave me alone." Krillin begged.

XxX

(With Shen and Tao)

"Well… that fight didn't last long." Tao said to his brother, looking at the lads from his place beside his brother in a tea shop, "I dare say that foolish man has gotten even weaker since we last saw him at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Hmph… He's of no threat to us. That traitor Tien snapped his leg like a twig the last time they fought. And that pathetic weakling Chiaotzu stupidly got himself defeated by the small one… His incompetence truly reaches no boundaries." Shen scoffed.

"True." Mercenary Tao droned in agreement with his brother, idly sipping a bit of his tea afterwards, "It would appear that a perfect plan has fallen right into our laps, wouldn't you agree brother?"

Shen let a sadistic smirk grace his old wrinkly features, "But of course… brother. That blue haired girl obviously means something to this Naruto-boy lord Snake-sama desires so much. She's the key to the boy's heart I believe."

"Indeed." Tao agreed calmly, "We should take her immediately, and bring her back to the base. The boy'll be at our mercy, he shall grovel at our feet to not hurt his precious lady friend, and most of all he'll willing head for South Korean to see lord Snake-sama. Then our lord shall give us the power necessary to destroy our enemies."

"Let set this plan in motion."

xXx

(Naruto's apartment)

"Lemme out warden, don't keep me locked within the confines of my jail cell." The sounds of Naruto's voice pleading with the blue haired 'warden' to release him from his 'jail cell' reverberated from his bedroom through the porch where Bulma was standing with her back against his door and her hands gently placed on it.

"No, Naru-chan. You need to stay in there and think about what you did." Bulma told him authoritatively.

"My cellmate might rape me." Naruto feared, confusing Bulma, "That fox teddy I won one time from the carnival." Bulma made noise of a realization to let Naruto know she understood what he meant now, "My ass ain't getting drilled."

"That's enough Naru-chan." Bulma sighed. "You're not to leave the confines of your room until tomorrow, otherwise I won't come back to see you again."

"Wah! No! C'mon, don't be like that." Naruto begged. "It was the clone's fault. The clone's! I just hopped onto the bandwagon, you gotta believe me! Believe it!" Naruto felt like slamming his head off of his bedroom's wall when he realized he said his old catchphrase instinctually.

Ah… old habits die hard.

'Naru-chan _really _doesn't want me to leave his side.' That honestly touched Bulma's heart and made her feel special. "Just behave yourself for today, and we can go watch a film or something tomorrow, okay. But if you leave your apartment I won't be seeing you for three months," She hoped Naruto wouldn't realize that she changed the conditions of his punishment.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't stay away from Naruto, at least not forever. Five months would be the maximum departure from the blond for the blue haired beauty.

"Fine." Naruto accepted grumpily, sounding like he just sat down as a loud thud echoed through his bedroom door, "My rear-end's glued to this spot!"

Bulma smiled blissfully, "Good boy! I'll bring ya back a shirt if you stay in your apartment sweetie." Naruto groaned in response as Bulma's back left the coldness of Naruto's door, "I've left my bags in your living room. I'll be back for them tomorrow, okay." Then Naruto could carry them back to her place for her.

"Whoopee Scooby doo," Naruto cheered sarcastically, referencing Scooby Doo lackadaisically.

Bulma shook her head amusedly, blowing Naruto a kiss unnecessarily, as he (more than likely) couldn't see through walls before she sauntered out of his apartment and closed the door behind herself, "He'll learn." Bulma hoped optimistically as she made her way out of the apartment.

xXx

(Naruto's bedroom)

Naruto's bedroom was fairly small, roughly 10x5 in size. It had a small window and a single bed with a monkey and fox (clashing) blanket over it. The fox teddy bear was on his bed. His electricity meter was located inside of the door next to his wardrobe. In there was where he placed his ninja tools Bulma's father made for him. He really needed to find a weapon's store somewhere around this world.

On the walls were four pictures of himself with Kayo, or Bulma, or Gohan, or ChiChi and Gohan together, as if they were one big happy family. That was an enjoyable birthday for the rude boy.

Naruto sighed, "So I gotta stay in here. Big whoop." He attempted to convince himself, "But I wanna go to the arcade." No sense in crying over spilled milk. "Right. I may as well do something productive with my time spent locked up like a prisoner." Unless he wanted to plan his escape as if he were on that show prison break.

With the former on his mind Naruto stood up and sauntered into the kitchen/living room before bouncing over to the fridge to pull out a beer. Once he did that he made his way over to the TV before putting on a kung fu film called Drunken-Fist. He sat leg-crossed on the floor before pulling out his capsule and chucking it on the floor.

A cloud of smoke occurred before it later revealed two books in place, "I might as well get a crack on this thing." Naruto said to himself, picking up the book on the monkey fist before flipping open the first page while the film started playing.

**Monkey fist – It mostly focuses on agility in the user's motion, full capabilities in acrobatics that would mimic monkeys in the sense of perfect balance, and finally multiple punches, kicks, and palm thrusts toward the opponents with great amounts of speed. This makes it to the point where a master of said style could be extremely unpredictable. This is only the basics. There are several different variants of the monkey fist to master.**

"Sounds like my tea of cup." Naruto grinned, standing up to take up the monkey stance. His posture was crouched knees with his back bent forward as if he had a hunch-back. His hands were open in flat palms for quick precise blows.

Naruto slowly went through the motions, shadow boxing the air as fluently as he could. He pivoted on his heels, flipping up into the air to hit an invisible enemy only he could see. He landed lightly on his toes, bouncing from side to side to remain agile.

For a moment Naruto dropped his stance and picked the book up again, "Heh. There are a few styles to get through on this doohickey. I better make a clone to help me out." Naruto formed the criss-cross hand-sign and made a clone appear with a cloud of smoke, "Get a cracking on one of these styles."

"Fuck. I don't wanna train." Naruto-clone complained.

"Tough. We all gotta play our part to get stronger." Naruto argued.

"You gotta get stronger you mean." The clone mumbled, looking at the book to pick out a style to work at.

"You say tomato, I say tomato." Naruto brushed off his clone's gripe as the clone glared at him. Naruto looked at the ninja book. "Now it's time to make another me appear." Naruto made another clone appear, "Leave not one out I'll tell ya that much."

"Whatever." The newly formed clone mumbled grumpily, picking up the ninja book before sitting on the couch to get a good read of it.

"Drunken monkey, I'll get a move on that one." The clone grinned, grabbing its creator's beer before opening it up and taking a big sip from it, much to the real Naruto's annoyance.

"Oi, bitch! That was mine!" Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up, bitch." The clone told Naruto rudely, "How do ya expect me to learn a drunken style if I am not at least a little drunk?" The clone argued cheekily.

"Touché." Naruto fumed at his smartass clone before picking up the monkey book and looking at the style it chose to work at for him.

Drunken Monkey - **uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques. It incorporates a lot of false steps to give the appearance it is defenceless and uses a lot of off balance strikes. The practitioner waddles, takes very faltering steps and sometimes fall to the ground and lies prone while waiting for the opponent to approach at which time a devastating attack is launched at the knees or groin areas of the opponent. **

**In drunken monkey you use more internal energy than any other. It is one of the more difficult of the monkey styles to master and also extremely effective against a standard, attack-oriented enemy. Countering this style involves shifting your body around often to ensure that the Drunken Monkey user impacts more solid, tougher areas of your body.**

"Alright. This is right up my alley," Naruto grinned. One had to get their hands dirty sometimes to win fights.

Naruto would've gotten started on his training if an object wasn't thrown through his window, making glass shatter all over the place. "Okay, who's the dead-man that threw this thing?" One of the clones curiously (grumpily) walked over to the window while Naruto picked up the object thrown through his window to find that it was a brick with some kind of white paper attached to it.

"Hey, that looks like a note." The clone helped.

"Thank you genius, I needed that pointed out. Because I so could not have figured it out on my own," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Meh. You're not exactly the smartest egg in the nest boss." The other clone quipped with a grin on its face. The one looking out of the window had its eyes wide before a fiery mass of fury welled up inside of its eyes as it clenched its fists and shook frantically from its rage it was feeling.

"Whatever." Naruto brushed off that quarrel before it could spiral out of control in favour of opening up the letter to read what was sent through his window, "How could someone even throw this high up." Naruto said idly, scratching his head before reading the letter before his eyes went wide in shock and narrowed, filling up with a blazing fury of anger!

"WHAT?!"

"THEY'VE GOT BULMA!"

* * *

Omake – The Adventure of the Two Lunatic Barbaric Warriors

Space travel was often described as a magical journey by those lucky enough to travel within its boundaries. It was a supreme adventure that would inevitably fill those on this voyage with vast knowledge of the different species living outside of one's home. And those who obtained the knowledge of the black void filled with endless stars known as space were often seen as heroes among their people. But this left the question. Why were two sphere-like spaceships bathed in auras of white soaring on a voyage to somewhere while two masculine voices were heard from them squabbling like children? Shouldn't they be more professional?

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"What is it Nappa?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

"…"

"That'll shut you up."

"Are we there yet?"

The voice grunted furiously, "NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"WHAT IS IT NAPPA?"

"Can we stop off at that bug planet?"

"YES, OH GOD YES, IF IT'LL SHUT YOU UP FOR FIVE MINUTES, YES!"

"Yaaayyyy!"

The two of the three remaining (full-blooded) surviving saiyans were on a one-way collision course for the earth. But due to the utter incompetence of the childish one, the grumpy one was forced to make a pit-stop on a bug planet to sate the childish one's foolish desires for play things.

xXx

Landing in the planet the spaceships made two huge craters that attracted attention from the populace. The doors of the small space-ships opened up to reveal two men. One was a big man without hair except for a brown moustache. He wore a scouter on his left eye. His attire consisted of wresting shorts, black boots, and strange brown coloured armour with shoulder-pads.

His tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

The other one was a short grumpy looking man with black hair styled like a volcano, and coal eyes looking at everything and everyone as if they were all beneath him. He wore a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit, white boots, white gloves, and white armour with a touch of gold on it. The namely the shoulder-pads and the chest area were painted golden on Vegeta's saiyan armour.

"See. Look how fun this is." Vegeta groaned, (his) arms (were) crossed over his chest as he eyes drifted from side to side. The sky was an eerily purple colour, and strange purple clouds harmlessly flowed past Vegeta who had an air of arrogance around him. He too also had a scouter over his left eye like Nappa.

The ground exploded before Nappa could respond to his comrade. Nappa looked up in an excited manner as two big bug things with blue skin and red eyes towered over them. They looked like overly huge worms on steroids!

"Hey, Vegeta… the locals." Nappa grinned.

"It seems they've brought a welcome service." Vegeta huffed, staring impassively at a few smaller sized bug creatures with ruby red eyes and capes over their blue scaly bodies. He could see them draw their swords, suggesting that they may attack.

"Ya know, Vegeta, on some planets they really appreciate foreigners. They probably treat us like royalty considering the fac-." Nappa was cut off as the bugs draw their swords and rushed down on them.

xXx

The sound of steel bars shutting let Vegeta and Nappa know they had been thrown in prison.

"Well." Vegeta said.

"Yeah." Nappa replied.

"I see. You two have been imprisoned by our king." A blue coloured bug stated, its eyes were sapphire blue while its wrists were golden.

"Hey, Vegeta." Nappa started while the bug babbled on about making them their 'prison bitches' or something like that.

"What is it Nappa?"

"We're in prison Vegeta."

"I see that Nappa."

"Hey." Nappa nudged Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta questioned.

"Don't drop the soup." Nappa giggled.

"I swear to god Nappa I will stab you."

Another bug who was also prisoner spoke up, "As you can see many questionable beings have been locked up in here." It paused dramatically, "Welcome to ours bitch! That's right! You with the spiky hair," It pointed at Vegeta, "You're gonna be my bitch!" Vegeta didn't response. "I'm gonna do all sorts of dirty things to you. Then I'll sell you for a cigarette. But not before I violate you because you're my bitch!"

XxX

(Elsewhere on the Bug Planet)

"I just love ruling this planet with an iron fist." The bug king said happily, wearing a red coloured robe wrapped around its shoulder with its two antennas looking all white and posh, "Right my queen?" It asked of a pink bug that wore a white kimono dress that covered half of its face as if it liked to remain hidden.

An epic explosion quaked the ground and forced the king and the queen of the bug planet to grip their chairs for dear life, "Oh my heaven's sake!" The king screeched. "What in the great transforming moon was that?"

"Hi!" Nappa greeted brightly.

"Who the fuck are you two?" The king asked as it eyed Vegeta and Nappa carefully, the former was smirking insolently.

"I'm Nappa. And this is Vegeta. He was a prison bitch." Nappa introduced.

"Shut the hell up, Nappa!" Vegeta commanded.

"Okay." Nappa obeyed.

"Anyway, we're here because my partner's an idiot. Now that introductions are out of the way I think I'll just kill yo-."

"Wait." Nappa interrupted Vegeta as the bugs started to sweat a bit at the two lunatic saiyans, especially the big one, "Hey Vegeta."

"What is it Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

Nappa eyed the queen lecherously, "I think that's their queen." She was looking shy now, "I'm curious how they breed." He held up his hand like a claw, as if wanting to grab something.

"Goddamn it Nappa. You're disgusting." Vegeta berated Nappa. "I say we just eradicate th-."

"Hey!" Nappa said, cutting off Vegeta again, "You guys, breed for us. I wanna see some up close and personal porn. Do it. Do it now." Nappa licked his lips lewdly.

"Why should we listen to you?" The king asked, feeling superior as its guards encompassed Vegeta and Nappa while holding up their weapons in a threatening manner, making Nappa smirk stupidly while Vegeta remained uncaring. "You are surrounded by thirteen elite-." Nappa simply raised his fingers as if offering a salute before a bright white light erupted around Nappa and Vegeta and quickly spread like a bad case of the flu.

Once the light died down the guards were no more but mere ashes that scattered away in the wind, leaving the king shitting itself.

"-Dead guards… Well, honey, you heard the man." The king quickly grabbed its wife and obeyed the ruthless saiyan's command in the desperate hope he would not see fit to utterly eradicate them as if they mere ants among giants.

That was so ironic considering the fact that they WERE bugs of some sort.

Vegeta closed his eyes in exasperation while Nappa watched in an excited manner, as the king stood atop of its wife, "They're not doing anything. They're just standing atop of each other." There was a sickening puking sound as if the bugs had thrown up, making Nappa smile widely, "Oh. There we go!" Nappa cheered.

The bugs sounded like they were laying eggs as they mated right in front of Nappa and Vegeta who had his eyes closed. Nappa idly brought out his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture of the disgusting sight before him.

There was a buzzing sound that came from Vegeta's pocket. The saiyan prince reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to see what was sent to him. He calmly opened up the message only to wish he hadn't. "Oh goddamn it Nappa!" Vegeta grimaced and Nappa's childish grin did not falter.

"There… I banged my wife. Will you leave us in peace?" The king begged.

"Actually, no, I am still going to eradicate you." Vegeta smirked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"…"

"Summon Iedi!" The king ordered in desperation. Nappa looked on in awe as a giant brown bug soon rose out of the ground. Nappa was really excited now. The thing looked like an overly massive pet he could take care of. That vision was in Nappa's eyes only of course.

"Vegeta… Vegeta… It's so cute!" Nappa grinned. "Can I keep it Vegeta? Can I? I'll take good care of it."

"Fine. Just catch it already." Vegeta groused.

"Yaaay!" Nappa cheered as the huge bug lunged in on him, throwing its big arm at Nappa, "Here boy!" The childish saiyan effortlessly ensnared the massive bug's arm before ripping off its index finger, "Aww, I got your finger." The bug let out a bloodcurdling scream while Nappa took a bite out of its arm, "Ewww, it tastes like shit." He swallowed the piece he placed in his mouth anyway before devouring the rest of the arm.

Nappa charged a silvery sphere of Ki on the palm of his hand before waving it in front of the bug's face who looked terrified at the prospect of taking that on, "Here boy, catch the ball." Nappa threw the ball at the bug and eradicated it effortlessly, sending pieces of its skin and smudges of its blood flying through the air, "Aww, I broke it Vegeta." Nappa pouted.

"It must've been made out of something weak. Like paper-mache… or Raditz." Nappa guessed with a grin on his face.

"Please… Please… Don't kill us…" The king begged as it ran behind its throne. "Just take whatever you want." Vegeta raised his hand in response and charged a shiny glow of Ki on the tips of his middle and index fingers, "What are you doing?" The king fearfully asked.

"I am about to rock you…" Vegeta let a malevolent smirk grace his superior features, "…Like a hurricane." The last words the bug got out before it was blown asunder were…

"…Oh I love that song."

"You see that Nappa? That was totally badass." Vegeta roared savagely, his happy moment quickly ruined as he looked at the soaking Nappa in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging it Vegeta."

"It's dead Nappa."

"Nooooooooooooo!"

A beautiful flashback with sad music played momentarily, showing how Nappa remorselessly ripped off the massive bug's finger as if it were a sweet thing to do.

"Ah. Good times." Nappa reminisced before he and Vegeta unmercifully slaughtered the bugs that were held prisoner by the bug Vegeta ruthlessly annihilated. Afterward they jumped back into their space-pods and set off for the earth once again with their goal for immortality set in stone.

Watch young Naruto Uzumaki and Son Goku… because trouble was on its way.


	6. Vengeful Fists of Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho - Dragon Ball Z - DBZ Abridged or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Vengeful Flying Fists of Fury!**

"This is quite the predicament." Kami said to himself as he kept one arm folded behind his back with the other one holding his long wooden cane in his hand. He had just watched the blue haired woman get dragged away and taken hostage by two old villains of the past in order to coax Naruto to see their leader. Closing his eyes, Kami stretched out his senses to feel out their leader's Ki.

_What overwhelming power!_ A low A-classed warrior was stationed at South Korean. The reasons why the man was where he was Kami did not know, and quite frankly did not have the power to find out. It was things like this that made Kami thankful that were supreme S-classed demons fully capable of handling this fearsome man that could outclass all of the Z-warriors with the slightest of ease if he ever decided to destroy the world!

Speaking of the demons, Kami could sense one of the supreme demons outside the Makai.

One of the aforementioned S-classed demons seemed settled within China, "Interesting." Kami hummed to himself as he felt two more power-levels with the supreme S-classed one. One was around Naruto's level of power (Low E-class and High E-class) and another one was barely stronger than Gohan. "Where'd that dark-haired youth come from?" Something about that boy with the black hair reminded Kami of the man classed as a low A-classed demon because of his ridiculously high power level.

It was his Ki. He had a small portion of the man's power within him for some odd reason. Did the man from South Korean want the boy from China or something? Was that why the S-classed demon decided to saunter out of the Makai (the demon-world) so she could protect the boy from the man?

Questions were rearing themselves out of the woodwork. And Kami needed some answers to soothe his aching headache. He still hadn't a clue how one Naruto Uzumaki came to be in this world since finding out that the boy hopped on into this dimension when Naruto told Piccolo, Kami's eyes were everywhere.

Naruto was supremely stronger than Raditz when he first arrived in this world in his red-eyed Jinchuuriki form and now he was overwhelmingly stronger than Raditz in his base form alone! What world did Naruto come from? Kami was sure the kids from this world couldn't take on a saiyan and live to tell the tale. Yet Naruto and that dark-haired youth could say with confidence that they could casually beat Raditz.

And with the man's power inserted in the dark-haired boy he was even more powerful and could match Naruto in his Jinchuuriki-form! Damn… Goku had his work cut out for him that was for sure. There was a potential ally in that black haired youth. When he moved, he dashed across the field at such blinding pace he put Goku to shame! Kami could see the black haired boy training with the orange haired demon and of course was getting his ass handed to him.

The woman was different class all round. The boy had lots of training to do if he wanted to bridge the massive gap between himself and the S-classed demon. This was quite interesting to watch. Usually demons opted to work on their own terms even if they were on friendly terms with the otherworld's forces and chose to stay in the Makai as not to cause confusion and fear among the populace of the earth.

It wasn't a given though, the demons were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't cause a fuss, then the otherworld wouldn't need to step in. That woman had obviously one day stepped out of the Makai and probably saw the boy and girl cornered by the man of an A-classed apparition and helped them out.

Of course this was mere assumption.

It would seem Kami needed to keep a better eye on the earth in the long term future.

"It seems like you're lost in your thoughts there." Mr Popo said, sauntering over to Kami and prompted him to explain what was bugging him with his unblinking stare alone.

"I shall start from the beginning…"

_XxX_

_(Flashback)_

_XxX_

"_I should probably get a start on with the search for the dragon-balls now to wish Goku back to life." Bulma droned to herself as she casually strode further away from Naruto's apartment-complex after dragging the rude boy to ground him to the confines of his flat for touching her up. _

_Just thinking about that_ _infuriated her._

"_Ohhh. That Naru-chan really needs to learn how to keep his dirty little hands to himself!" Bulma stated with a frown on her attractive features, but she couldn't stay mad at him knowing how much he didn't want her to leave his side. _

"_Well at least this'll keep him from trying that again." Bulma continued absently, reaching into her pocket to pull out a capsule case. "And who knows, he may even get a girl now that he's maturing." Bulma giggled at that before she opened her case to pick out a capsule._

_And because she wasn't watching where she was going she almost ended up smashing into someone, as the person poked her in her forehead to halt her progress, "Please forgive my rudeness madam, but you were about to run into me." Bulma looked up to see two men both wearing cloaks of two different colours, one being pink and the other one was blue. _

_The one wearing the pink cloak had his hood covering his face. _

"_Oh." Bulma said as she blinked a couple of times, she could've sworn she'd seen that old man with the blue hair somewhere but for the life of it she couldn't remember where. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. I was kinda thinking about my pig-ramen-headed friend for a minute." She let out a giggle as she imagined an indignant Naruto yelling "Hey" in her mind. _

_This seemed to intrigue the blue haired old man as he rubbed his beard and droned, "You seemed rather attached to this person you speak of, dear. May I ask… would this person be your partner?"_

"_I wouldn't think so!" Bulma laughed sheepishly, waving her hands around dismissively, "I mean I've done some things in the past like flash my panties to an old man to get a dragon ball off of him." She blushed in embarrassment when she realized she told two strangers that, but the strange old men's impassive gazes didn't falter. _

"_-But I wouldn't go out with Naru-chan. He's only young you see." Bulma finished and the men raised their eyebrows. _

"_Naru-chan?" The one clad in pink asked. Chan was used as a form of endearment when someone loved or liked one's close relative or friend dearly. It showed that the speaking found the person he or she was calling chan endearing. It was often used to those of a lover, family member, little kids, babies, teenagers or grandparents. It may also be used between close friends, a youthful young woman, or cute little animals. But if one used chan with a superior name such as 'Kami-chan' for example, it was considered to be condescending and rude._

_Although, traditionally, honorifics were not applied to oneself, some young women adopt the childish affectation of referring to themselves in the third person using chan (childish because it suggested that one had not learned to distinguish between names used for self and names used by others). For example, a young woman named Kanako might call herself Kanako-chan rather than using a first person pronoun._

"_Oh yeah! His name's actually Naruto Uzumaki, but I call him Naru-chan because he's my precious little guy!" Bulma chirped. _

"_So we've seen." The one clad in pink said calmly, making Bulma blink a couple of times before he stepped forward and gently grabbed her arm, pulling it up, making her drop her case involuntarily, "We have a favour to request of you. We ask for your patience and cooperation."_

"_Hold up, bub!" Bulma yelled commandingly, trying to pull her arm away from the old man, to which he tightened his grip for a split second before letting her go, allowing her to take a step back from the unstable old man, "You can't just go around asking people you don't know to do them a favour after grabbing them!" Bulma told them tentatively, holding the arm the man grabbed._

_The other old man picked up the case she dropped and lightly chided the other man, making confusion appear on Bulma's face, "I give you my apologises for my brother's rudeness, but you see, our leader has requested an invitation with this Naruto-boy."_

"_What?" A bewildered expression was on Bulma's face. "What would your leader want with Naru-chan for? He's just a normal boy! Wait! How do you or your leader for that matter even know my special little-guy?" Bulma demanded frantically, thoroughly on edge as she backed away from the old men. _

"_Lord Snake-sama sees great potential in Uzumaki-san (Mr Uzumaki). He's requested of us to see to it that he gets a meeting with him." Tao explained and Bulma blinked. _

"_Lord Snake-sama?" Bulma repeated and Tao nodded, "But what would he want with Naru-chan for? And why wou-. Oh no! You guys want to hurt Naru-chan! Otherwise your leader would just come down here himself to see Naru-chan!" Bulma turned around and started running off, "Well I won't go with ya and let Naru-chan walk into some death-match!" She cried loudly, and then proceeded to scream until the sadistic man clad in pink appeared before her in a show of speed to the normal human eye and silenced her with a hand to her mouth._

_Bulma instinctually bit the cruel man's hand only to wish she hadn't as the devilish man backhanded her so hard on her cheek, he sent her crashing to the ground with a pink bruise sporting her face. "…Such insolence in a tiny package." Tao stated calmly, the anger evident in his voice. _

_Bulma was curled up in a ball with tears running down her beautiful cheeks as she worried for Naruto, just not for his very being. No. She knew Naruto was powerful. He'd proven so time and again. It was why Yamcha could barely touch him in their battle six months ago. _

_Bulma worried for Naruto's humanity. Naruto was a battle-loving fool. Bulma believed he'd march on down to their leader's lair and personally deliver a fresh dose of whoop ass on that freak for even having the audacity to think he could order him around with one of his precious people as bait! He could murder their leader, and thus lose himself to the darkness. That was what Bulma feared._

"_OI!" _

_Bulma painstakingly turned to the sound of the voice while shifting her legs on the ground to see a police man running up to the two old men, "What's going on here!?" He asked firmly, looking down at the injured Bulma after he made it to them. _

"_I'll have you know that's assault you've just committed on that girl! I could have you both arrested for this." The police man told them informatively, a strict expression evident on his face while his hands rested solidly on his hips. _

_Both brothers didn't even look at the haughty police officer as Tao sauntered forward to Bulma, "We should leave with her immediately, lord Snake-sama shall be very pleased with us."_

_The police officer didn't kindly to that, "Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me." He walked forward only to be halted by Shen who placed his hand on his chest rather harshly, making the officer sigh, "Alright, that is it, I'm placing both of you under arrest for an assault on a female and a possible kidnapping attempt. You both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against yo-."_

_He suddenly choked violently, and in front of Bulma's horrified eyes crimson red blood spewed forth from his mouth all from a hand that lifted him up into the air. His hands that were reaching for his gun were limp at his sides while his legs remained still as he coughed out more blood. _

'_Who is this man…? H-He c-crushed m-my throat.' Was the pained thought of the man held up by Shen while Bulma shook with fear evident all over her face. _

"_You won't get away with this." Bulma resorted, trying to muster up some courage, "Naru-chan'll smash that snake you call a leader before shoving his feet up both of your asses!"_

_Tao bent down and jerked his two robotic fingers underneath Bulma's chin before harshly bringing her head up to eye-level. "You'll write a letter of ransom to your dear friend Uzumaki-san informing him of the meeting place lord Snake-sama has arranged for them to meet at. This is a must. Uzumaki-san'll go to South Korean to meet lord Snake-sama."_

"_What does your leader want with Naru-chan?" Bulma asked tentatively, watching with a frightened expression on her face as Tao reached into his cloak and pulled out a paper and pen. _

"_He requires the boy's power." Tao explained to Bulma's confusion. "And we desire the power lord Snake-sama's offering us so we can kill Son Goku and his pathetic friends."_

_Bulma's eyes widened, "Why would you hold a grudge against Goku for?" Tao pulled his hood down to reveal his robotic face to Bulma, making her gasp as the realization hit her like a furious hurricane storm, "T-That face! You're the man Tien beat at the World Martial Arts Tournament!"_

"_Indeed." Tao said forcefully while his brother tightened his grip on the police man's throat before brutally killing him, "Goku was the reason why I ended up like this. I can never forget that. I'm haunted by that memory of that little snot-nosed brat outclassing me! Mercenary Tao in battle! And then he'd the audacity to kick a bomb in my face!" Tao roared before calming down, "I swore my vengeance on Goku would be accomplished… and of course my brother's former student shall perish for his insolence and betrayal."_

"_But Goku's already dead." Bulma answered tentatively, wincing in pain when Tao angrily grabbed her hair as a tidal wave of fury overcame the sadistic man!_

"_DO NOT LIE TO ME YOU INSOLENT WOMAN!" Tao scolded her and Bulma cried at the unmerciful man's treatment of her, "Goku's alive." He let go of Bulma and watched her fall to her knees while holding herself with her arms, tears running down her face as fear struck her heart. "But rest assured he shall die by my hand and my hand alone." Tao smirked sadistically._

"_Come now, dear, we don't have all day. Please complete that letter to the boy, and prepare yourself to leave with us." Bulma nodded her head reluctantly and started writing the letter while Shen held her capsule case in his hand. After she had finished she felt her eyes increase in weight. They were too heavy to keep open as a sharp hit to her neck made her pass out with her last words echoing throughout the air. _

"_Naru-chan…"_

_xXx_

(End of Flashback – Naruto's apartment)

XxX

"Those women-thieving-sons-of-bitches!" Naruto yelled as he stared at the tears at the bottom of the letter the two monstrous old men made his dear friend write. "Those dirty cock-sucking bitches!" Naruto raged. "Once I find 'em both of my feet are going up their asses… all the way up their asses!"

Both clones punched the air in agreement with the boss, "Yeah! Show those goddamned sons-of-bitches how you roll boss! They won't know what thumped 'em once they get through a thirty minutes therapy session of pure beat-down! Their ugly faces'll be deformed once you get through with 'em boss!"

Naruto waved his fist in the air while the other clone took the letter from him and looked at a part that made it recall bad memories of Naruto's past. "This is a blast from the past. They've got a freaky snake as a leader stationed in South Korean. And they're using Bulma as bait to lure the boss there like a wild tiger smelling blood."

"You think that could be the same shady guy from the boss' world." The clone's brethren asked it.

"I dunno, I'm still not quite sure how I ended up in this crazy world or how I am gonna get back!" Naruto frowned before punching his palm with his fist, "Shady snaky or not, there ain't a being in this world that's gonna stop me from rescuing my friend while dropping an ass-kicking to the bad-guy at the same time."

Both clones nodded to him before one spoke up, "We'll park our butts here and get a cracking with this training for ya." They didn't want to, but both clones figured they may as well as Naruto would just more than likely summon them up again later on to commence the training.

It was better to start now while they'd the apartment to themselves.

Naruto would've set off in search of Bulma if one of the clones he'd created hadn't remembered something. "Dang it! You got grounded by Bulma! If she sees ya she might not wanna see ya for months."

Naruto's hand hit his forehead in an exasperated manner before sliding down his face. "Gah. That stupid clone with its filthy hands, it's all its fault I'll tell ya that much!" Alright then he would just have to think outside the box. "Bingo! I'll just disguise myself with a **henge no jutsu.** Haha!" Naruto laughed with his hands on his hips.

The clones grinned widely, "HA! She'll never know the difference!"

Naruto smirked savagely, running into his bedroom before reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out the scouter he and Bulma used to track down Gohan. "Alright. I'm glad I kept this doohickey as a memento, because it's certainly coming in handy I'll tell myself that much. Haha!"

Naruto put the scouter over his left eye and clicked the button on top of it to search the area for low power-levels. He could see a bunch of them ranging from low-F class to High F-class, making him guess those power-levels belonged to the humans and Roshi around town.

Roshi was an old man. It was only natural humans would inevitably surpass him as he was long-time past his best. Though, to be fair, there were only two 'humans' that couldn't manipulate Ki who were capable of beating Roshi and one of them was at ChiChi's place chilling with the other Naruto-clone. Well Gohan sought to search for his ki after seeing his father use it for years and being trained for a little while by Piccolo, but it was a slow moving process.

With that aside, Naruto geared himself up, grabbed his keys, slapped his face a couple of times, and soared through his window as if he were an eagle before realizing he couldn't fly. After scratching his head dumbly, wanting to know why on earth he opted to jump through his window, Naruto shrugged and prepared himself to land cat-style on his feet.

"Meh. Wild tigers always land on all-fours." Naruto said as he anchored himself downward to the ground and made a huge tremor that quaked the ground and made the police officers who were questioning people on the death of the police officer from earlier jump at the sudden earthquake as spider-cracks appeared around him.

Before the police officers could question Naruto on how he managed to jump from so far up and live to tell the tale, the blond tremendously shot off down the road as if he'd a cap in his ass!

Weighted clothing be damned!

The police officers' jaws dropped seeing the dust trailing in the kid's wake!

"Okay… I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen."

xXx

(Naruto-clone and Gohan)

xXx

Gohan stood in awe with a red ball in his hands while the sun was half-way down, turning the clear-blue sky in a blazing fiery orange colour. Two trees were snapped into pieces from the furious combo that Naruto-clone had delivered to it to show Gohan the move he rip-…_Created _using his 'friend' Sasuke Uchiha's one as a base.

"That was amazing Naruto-san!" Gohan said with stars in his eyes.

Naruto wiped his nose with his thumb, "Meh. It was nuthin. Just a simple Uzumaki Rendan (Uzumaki barrage)." Gohan looked at him weirdly, "What's bugging ya squirt?"

Gohan just pointed at Naruto, "Well it's the name of your attack. I thought you'd come up with something more original than that." Naruto face-faulted before picking himself up, "But no matter, it's still a cool attack though."

"Geez. Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Naruto murmured sarcastically, shaking his head to brush off the thought so he could get down to the reason why he and Gohan were outside in the first place. "Alrighty then, how's that Ki-energy-searching thingy coming along squirt?"

Gohan sat down in a lotus-position and closed his eyes to draw upon his power, "Piccolo-san did teach me the basics before you and Bulma-san came to pick me up. He said something about I have to look for it deep within myself, but I've been having problems finding it."

Naruto cupped his chin, "I ought to ask Piccolo about that later, or one of the boys. I'm sure old man Guru or old man Roshi would know something about that." Roshi was the man who started Goku off on the path to becoming a warrior, according Bulma and the dismay ChiChi that was, who was at work at this current time.

Gohan nodded and stood back up, picking up the ball he dropped to hunt for the latent energy inside of himself, "So what are we doing today, Naruto-san?"

Naruto-clone grinned and took the ball away from Gohan, spinning it on his index-finger coolly, "You're gonna sought to pry this ball away from my claws, but be wary, wild tigers have a ferocious bite on 'em ya know, haha!"

Gohan nodded his head with a look of concern on his face. "But you wouldn't hit me right Naruto-san?"

"Nah! But who's to say a _wild tiger _might not hop on outta the woodwork and sink its fangs into ya." Naruto-clone trolled Gohan with a goofy smile on its face while the little boy in question just tilted his head to the side curiously, "Alrighty then! Catch me if you can squirt!" Gohan had to quickly get his game face on as Naruto-clone sprinted off through the woods miles away from ChiChi's house in a mazy-fashion.

"Whoa! Naruto-san's fast! And this is just a clone!" Gohan gawked as he trailed behind Naruto-clone who was managing to casually bounce the ball up and down on the ground as if he were getting ready to do a slam-dunk!

"C'mon Gohan, you gotta up the pace if you wanna nab me!" Naruto-clone taunted, making Gohan pout a little.

"Oh I'll get you Naruto-san!" Gohan assured as he flung himself at Naruto-clone who grinned cheekily before barrel-rolling over the soaring Gohan with the ball held firmly in its clutches.

"Ohhh! So close yet so far! I'll tell ya you get points for the effort though." Naruto-clone said, standing up straight while spinning the ball on the tip of its index-finger. Gohan got up on one-knee and wiped his mouth before standing up altogether with a questionable look on his face.

"Are you sure this is training?"

"Yep! Believe it or not but this ought to build your speed up, If only a tiny bit squirt."

"It just seems like you just enjoy tormenting me like Piccolo-san did."

"What? No. Really, am I that big of a meanie?" Naruto jestingly asked the frowning Gohan who had his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto-clone walked over to him with the ball under his arm for safe keeping. Naruto patted Gohan on the head and ruffled his hair, "Chin up! Turn that frown upside dow-." Naruto-clone was forced to cut itself off as it quickly moved its arms away from Gohan who stabbed his arms out to grab the ball off of Naruto-clone when he thought its guard was down.

"HA! You're a sneaky one aren't ya?!"

Gohan just grinned sheepishly at Naruto-clone before the two resumed the game.

xXx

(ChiChi's house - Ox-King)

The Ox-King was sitting down in the living room while patting his huge stomach from the dinner he had just finished eating. ChiChi had left for work and told him to watch the boys, but Naruto-clone insisted on taking Gohan for a stroll so he allowed them to do that. He idly let out a burp as he picked his teeth of any bits of food leftover in his mouth from the delicious cooking his daughter prepared.

"AH! ChiChi only gets better at cooking." He complimented with a good-natured smile on his face before thinking about his deceased son-in-law, "Once Goku gets back from his training trip from the otherworld he's going to eat the cupboard out in its entirety!" Ox-King joked before raising his eyebrow, "He may even want to take on Naruto. I believe that would be fun for him."

Because Goku loved to fight.

xXx

(Yamcha and Krillin)

Despite the fact that the two felt oddly relaxed, there was still an awkward silence between the two while they continued to soar through the air bathe in two auras of blue passing the birds and startling the black creatures with wings on their backs as their eyes popped out of their mini heads at the sight of two 'humans', (those things with legs that walked on the ground), invading their personal space. They were of course talking about the sky people! The sky! Only humans meant to dart through the ever-charging heavens were the humans using those gadgets, airplanes were they now? Whatever…

But there were two humans using nothing but the pure powers within the depths of their bodies to lift themselves off of the ground and not only levitate on the air, but also move through it like an Olympic swimmer mesmerizingly shooting through water like a knife through butter.

The two weirdoes went as far as to change their trajectory in mid-flight once the two blues reached a lanky pole with tribe-markings printed all over it and began ascending it leaving two streams of azure blue trailing in their wakes.

"Damn it dude. We suck big time." Yamcha finally berated himself and Krillin as he felt the air colliding into his scarred-face.

"Hey, don't put the blame on me. I'm not the one who wanted to fight Naruto; I just wanted to get something to eat." Krillin defended as the pole seemingly grew longer the more he and Krillin flew upwards at a speed that outpaced that of a speeding jet-vehicle.

Yamcha bristled as a remembrance of his embarrassing defeat at the hands of Naruto flashed through his mind, "And here I thought I got stronger too, damn! I was so going to find that little punk and drag him back to Bulma."

"Well think of it this way, at least you got that massage you wanted when we stopped off at that spa." Krillin blushed as he could still feel the woman's soft hands run all over his lower back. She may've even pinched his rear-end as the six-spots headed man felt a small pinch on the place where his food came out of.

It was something they both needed after the day they'd had which included of Toguro schooling them in the other dimension, Naruto flooring Yamcha with a boot to his stomach, and Krillin feeling down on his luck because he couldn't get a girlfriend and he'd to watch as a small boy got the pleasure (in his mind) of being dragged away by a gorgeous blue haired woman. After all that a few hours of relax sensation was exactly what the doctor (nurse) ordered for the two dudes once trained by Roshi.

"I suppose you're half right dude." Yamcha half-heartedly agreed with Krillin, "I just wish I could've gotten a couple of numbers off those chicks though," A blush made its way to Yamcha's scarred features, "I swear that one in the red dress was eyeing me up hard."

"Oh brother." Krillin deadpanned as the two seemingly reached the very top of the pole to find two half circular shaped buildings forming together atop of one another to make one sphere-shaped building of sorts held up by the massive pole with tribe markings on it as if it were some kind of humongous walking cane stick which left some room in the middle of the building so a small white cat could look out of it at the clear blue sky.

This was Korin's tower. It was discovered by young Son Goku (after Roshi) who climbed all the way up with the help of his friend's dad who chucked him a good distance up, all so he could receive the white cat's training and be powerful enough to defeat Mercenary Tao, who at the time took his dragon ball and afterward eradicated his friend's daddy just for the hell of it.

Surprisingly, it only took Goku three days to reach Korin's tower whereas it took his former master Roshi three years to reach the top and take a drink of Korin's sacred water, thus making himself immortal in the sense that he could no longer die from old age but he could still be blown asunder. Even still, young Goku discovered that drinking the water did not increase one's strength as Korin told him before he could drink it and thus he did not drink it. He was already powerful enough merely by climbing the tower, and he got more powerful with some training he received from the cat.

Speaking of the devil, there he was right now looking out of the open space that acted as a window within his tower, "Ah. I take it you've come back from a break Kami-sama gave you two." The cat said, holding a long wooden cane much longer than his short body by his side as he held one arm behind his back.

Krillin nodded, "Hey, Korin-sama. Yeah, the training's been pretty rough so far," He shivered, "I shouldn't talk about it." Because the first rule of Mr Popo's training was to not talk about Mr Popo's training.

Shaking off that thought Krillin flew a little closer to Korin's tower and peeked inside to see an overweight man with long black spiky hair falling to his back wearing a brown kimono held closed by a red obi lying on his side in something of a grumpy manner, a katana idly resting by his side as he did so.

"Oh, hey, Yajirobe, what's up buddy? Why don't you come back up to train with us?" Krillin suggested with a smile on his face. The fat man pretty much bitched out the moment he bared witness to the creepy genie after escorting the lads to Kami's lookout. He didn't want to know what the pecking order was.

A twitch of the shoulders let Krillin know Yajirobe had heard him before the big man turned around to face the duo with a look of annoyance on his chubby features, "Yeah, right, like I need to train on that lookout with that weird old man and that… freaky genie. It's obvious to me that you guys need the training more."

Yamcha flew next to Krillin, "What are ya talking about dude? You chickened out faster than Krillin running away from some supreme powerful bad-guy!"

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed before what Yamcha said suddenly caught up to him, "HEY!"

Yajirobe crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and huffed, "I can handle that training no problem if I wanted to, I'm just not as desperate as some people are!"

Korin turned to him calmly, "Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and prove to them that you can handle Kami-dono's training. Unless you're scared that is." Korin tried to coax the big man into getting off of his tower and leaving him the hell alone! He had been mooching off of the cat since arriving here with an injured Goku on his back after the original demon king Piccolo battered the once adorable little-boy around.

That was the only time the lazy man followed the strict rule of, 'No flying allowed!' Period! Korin was still little upset with the two lads flying outside of his tower, but he allowed it since they were at least using their own powers naturally to fly, and not using some flying machine like Yajirobe to zoom up the pole.

"Yeah right! Your mind tricks won't work on me you stupid cat!" Yajirobe yelled, bristling as he stood up and stomped around the place looking for some food, "Where are you keeping those stupid beans anyway? I'm hungry here!"

The cat let out a sigh while Krillin chuckled tentatively, "Is that all you ever think about is eating?!" The cat yelled heatedly, "I'm not running a food restaurant you know, go grab yourself a pizza if you're hungry!" Yajirobe grumbled as he sat down with his arms crossed over his chest, making Korin shake his head as another sigh escaped his lips, "Dear oh me."

"Well, it would seem like you've got your paws full cat-dude!" Yamcha remarked with a grin on his face and the cat sighed in an exasperated manner, "HEY! Don't eat off all of the senzu beans Yajirobe!"

"Yeah! We're gonna need some of those when the big bad saiyans arrive!" Krillin followed up after Yamcha, getting an indignant grunt out of Yajirobe for his troubles before the two picked up on the two familiar power-levels closing in on them fast. The six spots headed man along with his black haired companion turned around to be greeted by the Cyclops and his little white-faced, red-cheeked friend Chiaotzu.

"Hey, buddies, ready to face Mr Popo's tor-… I mean training once again?" Krillin corrected himself with a hard swallow, losing the friendly smile off of his smile at the very thought of one sadistic genie.

Tien nodded his head with a stern expression on his face, "Yes. Chiaotzu and I have managed to enjoy a meal without any… disturbance." He shuddered as a semblance of a blue haired lady with gentle eyes turning into a blond haired lady with lunatic eyes flashed through his mind. He calmed himself down and looked at the filthy Yamcha with a lifted eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

Yamcha started to sweat a bit as he chuckled nervously, "Oh, well, I got into a bit of a brawl with this guy around town… and ya' know, it sort of escalated to the dumps." Tien and Chiaotzu gave him incredulous looks at that as they weren't much Ki-fighters around town capable of giving them a match. There were probably some sturdy humans with enough skill to throw a few punches at them while tanking about 10 blows their way before they inevitably got put down, but overall not strong enough to get their clothes dirty… unless they were massive of course. Then that was an exception.

"Did you run into that Naruto-boy again?" Tien asked with a deadpan look written all over his features, having never seen the blond-boy personally but had felt the boy's tremendous power six months ago when he flared it up upon finding out Piccolo took Gohan away from his mother. Kami even told them the boy succeeded in recovering Son Gohan from Piccolo, so losing to Naruto was nothing to be ashamed about.

Yamcha's wince was all the clarification that Chiaotzu and Tien needed before Krillin shrugged, "Yeah, Naruto left him in the trash cans, at least that's the way Bulma and I found him in once we caught up to them."

"Dude!" Yamcha complained. Krillin sold him out.

Chiaotzu tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "What do you mean by that Chrome-dome? How on earth did you two get separated from each other when you both left together for the break Mr Popo gave us?"

Krillin flinched and levelled a glare at Chiaotzu for calling him that pet-peeved nickname of his, making Chiaotzu smile in all of his innocence before Yamcha spoke up to explain why they were separate from each other, "That punk kid upset Bulma! We dunno what he did to her, but he did something that made her real angry at him."

"And what would that be exactly?" Tien asked.

"We don't know, Bulma wouldn't tell us. But she looked pretty mad with Naruto when she dragged him away somewhere." Krillin explained. They weren't exactly the best of friends now; in fact neither Krillin nor Yamcha had interacted much with the blue haired woman after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In Yamcha's case Bulma stopped checking him a little after a week six years ago after she found out he cheated on her with another woman.

He still stubbornly held on to a small glimmer of hope that maybe he could get her back, if only to dump her, because it would _be him _ending their relationship like a boss, instead of getting ditched like a run-of-the-mill skirt-chaser. But his hopes for closure took a huge nose dive once Naruto wiped the ground with his rear-end in front of the former object of his affections. He felt utterly weak and pathetic, losing to a kid, a _kid _that had never been known nor sensed beforehand.

And Bulma just ran off after Naruto, not even so much of bothering to check if Yamcha was alright after the beating he got from the hands of her 'Naru-chan'.

There was something in this remembrance that reminded Yamcha of something, "Hey, guys, where d-."

"Amen. Are you young whippersnappers just going to float there all day? I'll have you all know I'm thinking of fining anyone caught breaking the no flying rule." Korin told them, making the lads pale before they quickly bid the duo their farewells.

"Later, Tubs, try to not eat wise kitty-san out of house and home!" Chiaotzu chirped teasingly at the overweight man.

"See you soon buddy." Krillin said tentatively.

"Sorry for the disturbance Korin-sama." Tien excused respectfully.

"Smell ya later dudes!" Yamcha hollered before he and the others flew upwards at a decent level of speed passing a long red stuff that stuck out of the top of Korin's tower and stretched even past the heavens themselves. Once they were gone the ancient seven hundred year old cat let out a sigh as he peacefully observed the clouds before absently addressing Yajirobe.

"You know, in all seriousness, a little training could do you some good."

A thud followed by the sound of snoring was Korin's immediate answer.

"Lazy bum…"

xXx

(Kami's lookout)

The lads ascended the sky, seemingly following the infinite long red stuff until it finally reached a dead-end in the form of the bottom of the lookout before the lads flipped up and over the bowl-shaped lookout and landed skilfully on it. Mr Popo was idly standing near the plants, not even so much of turning around to greet them while he continued to water the plants with one arm folded behind his back. Kami-sama was just standing on the edge of the lookout looking at the events unfold on the earth with something of a frown on his old wrinkly face.

"So what were you going to ask us back there?" Tien asked Yamcha, rubbing his wrists.

"Naruto." Yamcha said scornfully, "Any idea where he came from you guys?"

His question piqued Chiaotzu's curiosity, "Why would you be wondering where the kid came from?"

"Well, it's been a while since we've freely conversed with each other since we've been training up here, but now that I think about it something seems off about him." Krillin started, "Bulma said she met Naruto three months after Raditz killed Goku, but Naruto's far stronger than Raditz and he uses strange techniques I've never heard of before."

"Not to mention he has that thing his clone mentioned had an equal amount of something to him… like Tien-kun's Shishin no Ken (Multi-Form Technique)," Chiaotzu tried to remember what it was Naruto-clone said he used the time Kami asked him and Krillin to find him and offer the boy a place of training on the green-man's lookout. "I think it was Chakra."

"Chakra." Tien said as if testing out the name. "Could that be his energy in use instead of spirit energy?" That would make sense since Tien was sure one had to have some form of power in order to materialize clones, "Didn't you say that boy dragged you out of the sky when you fought him?" Tien asked Yamcha who bristled at the reminder.

"Yeah… if you're implying that he can't fly, then you shouldn't be too far off. He even admitted to me that he couldn't fly, so maybe this 'chakra-thing' simply doesn't allow him to fly." Yamcha guessed with an irritated expression on his face. "And then there's that…"

"-That unimaginable power within him… " Tien finished for the black haired warrior with a nervous sweat drop falling off of the side of his face. All four of the warriors shivered involuntarily, remembering the time when Naruto let loose a minuscule amount of that power within him. So very malevolent it was. It could've easily crushed them without even trying. What was Naruto? How could any boy his age even have something of such magnitude within him?

Answers, they needed them! But it wasn't as easy as just walking up to the boy and being like, "Hey, buddy, what's up? Mind telling us why you have something capable of bringing the apocalypse upon us locked within you?" Because that sound completely nosy and rude!

Yeah right…

The four warriors knew as much as it pained their curiosities not to know about Naruto, it was entirely within his right as a human being to keep his cards, so to speak, close to his chest. Just as long as he wasn't using that power to terrorize the people of the earth, then the lads could at least be lenient with not knowing the mystery surrounding Naruto. How they hoped the boy wouldn't ever turn evil. They weren't sure if they would be able to handle him if he did decide to pull a 180 and blow the world asunder!

"You worried about Uzumaki-san." Kami said as if reading the four warriors' thoughts as his heightened-hearing allowed him to listen in on their conversation. He turned around to face them, "Rest easy, the boy's been maturing well of late. I believe Goku's wife has had a positive influence in young Uzumaki-san's life."

"Yeah, I know, ChiChi sure can keep anyone in line." Krillin laughed before suddenly looking at Kami weirdly, "Wait? Does that mean Naruto's on good terms with ChiChi?"

Kami nodded, "Yes. ChiChi-san has been taking on a motherly role in Uzumaki-san's life and has been making sure he attends school while doing his homework."

"Well that would make sense since Naruto did get her son back for her from Piccolo." Tien said calmly.

"Tch. Perhaps the boy won't end up in prison now." Yamcha spat.

"That's a possibility." Kami agreed. "Right now he's got his hands full."

"With what?" Krillin asked before a hard grip on his shoulder made him cringe in pain. He looked over his shoulder to see Mr Popo's unnerving stare and paled at it. "H-hey… h-how's I-it's g-going b-budd-."

"Recess is over maggots, time to get back to the pecking order." Mr Popo said, receiving hard gulps from Krillin and Yamcha.

"I've prepared myself for this, but before I resume with our training may I ask what has that Naruto-boy got himself up to?" Tien asked curiously.

Kami's expression turned grave, "An old enemy of yours, Mercenary Tao, and his brother have reappeared and taken Bulma-san hostage in order to lure Uzumaki-san to their leader's lair." The lads' eyes widened at that as Yamcha gasped.

"Then we gotta sav-."

"Access denied maggot." Mr Popo stated firmly, making Yamcha flinch as Mr Popo smiled at him in a sadistic manner, "Now your torture waits." Mr Popo chuckled insanely.

Krillin's legs were shaking at the prospect of taking on Toguro as he tapped his chin, "W-Well, Tien did beat his and Chiaotzu's old teacher at the 23nd World Martial Arts Tournament."

Tien agreed calmly, he'd already faced his old master before. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt his pride and feelings a bit when the old man's brother, his old master, called him a traitor. He and Chiaotzu were of the utmost loyal students to them, but they knew he along with his brother Mercenary Tao were ruthless men that only had a bad influence in their lives. At one stage Tien idolized Tao and desired to be just like him. It was only because of Goku were the duo of the crane school able to see the path that they were once following would only lead to a life of sadness.

Chiaotzu floated up to his friend's side and patted him on the shoulder, "You okay Tien-kun?" The red-cheeked man could remember seeing Tien pretty much dismantle Mercenary Tao in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Yeah… I'm over that now." Tien assured with his three eyes narrowed. "I'll leave this to Naruto, if I can beat him, and Piccolo can beat me, but Naruto can beat him then that obviously means he can defeat Tao."

"That makes sense." Chiaotzu replied before following Tien into the building placed on the lookout.

"Guess I won't be able to play heroics and save the princess, eh?" Yamcha asked and Mr Popo chuckled in a devilish manner, making him sigh as he chose to wisely follow after the Cyborg and Penguin-boy, "…I hate my life sometimes."

"I'm with you there buddy." Krillin said as he fell in stride with Yamcha and chased after Tien and Chiaotzu.

Mr Popo looked at Kami, "You want me to inform the maggots of those old goats' leader's power?"

"No, Mr Popo, that's quite unnecessary. There's no need to worry them with that. Besides, a supreme S-classed demon has set up stay with two kids, one of which seems highly promising but I sense a lot of darkness in his heart." Mr Popo nodded, never losing his smile as he sauntered off to return the lads to the dimensional-training realm to face Toguro in combat.

Kami turned back to the edge of the lookout and stared at South Korean where Mercenary Tao's and Shen's leader was stationed. His power level was overwhelming! Just what did a powerful man such as himself want with young Naruto Uzumaki? He would have to speak with the boy after he rescued the blue haired beauty, because the last thing he wanted to do was to throw the boy off of his game with the thought of a powerful man after his tail.

Naruto Uzumaki was a wanted boy.

xXx

(With Naruto)

Dust was trailing in the wake of the green clad boy as all he could see was red and nothing but red. He was going to kill those old geezers for even having the boldness to kidnap one of his precious people and use her to blackmail him into doing what they wanted! Hell to the no!

Naruto Uzumaki was no one's tool! He would march on down there and mop the floor with them, freaky snake with them or not. No one was stopping him from recovering his friend!

Just thinking about a crying Bulma held captive made Naruto's blood boil like an overcooked chicken! If rage was the equivalent of cooking than Naruto was extra crispy, flaming hot with visible flames bouncing off of his body in spades! How could he not be infuriated? Bulma was one of the first friends he made since arriving in this strange world for better or for worst. He would be damned if he lost her.

Hell if it wasn't for Bulma then he would have probably never figured out that Gohan was being held hostage on Piccolo's training camp, and thus never saved the little boy and formed a decently close bond with the only son of Son Goku and ChiChi. Naruto would've continued to suppress the memories of his old bonds in Konoha, thus taking the one he had with Kayo for granted.

In the end Naruto's snobbish-like shell which he encased himself in to not have to deal with his emotions would've never even begun to crack due to these small emotional bonds he was beginning to form and he would've remained alone for the rest of his life. But he would've continued to deny he was lonely because of the cold facade he was putting on to look like a hard-man when in reality he was as soft as a kitten.

He idly received the memories of the clones he sent to work, and one could imagine the one that got him in trouble in the first place brutally getting dispelled by its clone-brethrens tremendously slamming their fists into its face for getting Naruto grounded by the captured blue haired beauty.

"Hold on Bulma! Your blond bomber in green-shining-armour is on his way to get ya back!" Naruto assured resolutely, rounding a corner before he was forced to dodge a tremendous clothesline by a huge arm by front-flipping forward, "Damn it! I got no time for wannabes now!"

"Quit screwing around Uzumaki! Today's the day I finally beat your ass, and get your dirty little ass off of these streets!" Naruto knew who that deep masculine voice belonged to, and sighed lazily at it as he turned around to face a massive kid standing at 201cm tall with brown wavy hair and green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt (untucked) with the school logo for Green Star Middle School stitched into the corner of the shirt, black slacks, and black shoes on his feet.

For a fifteen year boy who attended the school opposite to West City, East City, he sure didn't look like one. In fact he looked more like a twenty five year old on steroids who casually sauntered on down to West City because he believed he was righteously scaring away all of the thugs and keeping the streets of West City pure. His intelligence was subhuman, even lower than Naruto's!

At least his heart was in the right place… kind of, it was just that he needed a brain fitted into that empty skull of his first.

"Gah… Is it Kazuto or something now?" Naruto asked with a bored look on his face, making the boy fume.

"You know who I am Uzumaki! I am a man of honour, Kazuto Yamaguchi! I shall keep the streets clean of thugs like you Uzumaki! You'll see! I will beat your ass!" The huge boy now known as Kazuto assured before rushing at Naruto at a speed even Bulma could match and better!

Kazuto's fist brushed thin air as Naruto hopped back and felt the bangs of his hair blew to the side from the force the big boy packed into his punch, "Dang! What have your parents been feeding ya, steroids for every meal?" Naruto quipped, scouter still on his left eye while Kazuto raged out loud.

"Quit mocking me!" Kazuto shouted before attempting to spear the life right outta the little boy, but ended up cracking the ground broken-concrete-style as the blond haired boy flipped up and over him to pound the stuffing out of him with both of his hands held together as if they were forming a net!

"Damn it!" Kazuto cursed as he pushed himself up, the only blood on him was seen coming from his mouth. Well the kid was sturdy, Naruto would give him that much. "And I was so close to beating Uzumaki's ass as well." He growled exasperatedly.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "And that makes how many victories to me again."

"Shut up, Uzumaki!" Kazuto yelled, standing back up to his feet with minor injuries, one broken rib and a bruised face that would swell up later, "You got lucky all those times, but I shall not rest until I defeat you! A man of honour such as myself will never accept defeat to the likes of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, honour, blah, won't give up, whatever! I got bigger fish to fry now!" Naruto dismissed the oaf's speech, making him scowl at him.

"What's more important than our inevitable fight to decide the mother of all fights?" Kazuto asked.

Naruto pouted in annoyance with his hands on his hips, "Unlike you I have a woman to get back from these thieving old geezers who took her."

"What? That's such a dishonourable tactic to kidnap a defenceless woman!" Kazuto raged. "Why the hell would they kidnap your friend for Uzumaki?"

Naruto scratched his head dumbly, "Ahhh, uhm, I dunno, apparently some snake dude wants to wrap his tails around me and plans to use my friend as bait to lure me into his lair like I'm some sort of fish." Naruto explained. "The ass-wipes have only taken Bulma a few minutes' away from here. I WAS on my way to save her until you showed up, asshole."

Kazuto held his mouth in a sheepish manner, "My bad Uzumaki. For that you have my services in this rescue operation. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your 'woman' got hurt."

Naruto thought about taking the big kid as some kind of back-up before shrugging and deciding to test the kid out by scanning his energy by pressing the button on the scouter. The results were pretty decent for a human-boy, 'Hey! He's pretty powerful in his own right!' Naruto chirped. 'I bet it's because of those steroids he's been eating for every meal!' Naruto thought before voicing his acceptance, "C'mon then you big hulk! You've been rallied up to the cavalry!"

Kazuto pounded his chest before following after Uzumaki when the blond boy pointed his thumb behind himself, "Follow me then! And try to keep up, would ya." Kazuto scowled at Naruto but followed him nonetheless.

"What's that stupid thing you've got on your eye Uzumaki? And why'd you point it in my direction before allowing me to tag along for the ride?" Kazuto asked as he trailed behind the speedy Jinchuuriki-boy.

Naruto temporarily looked over his shoulder to flash the scouter to the dumb boy, "Well this doohickey is known as a scouter. And with this thingamajig I can track Bulma down because her parents placed a chip in her." Naruto lied. "I was just wondering where those old geezers have got her held up at."

"Huh? Why would the girl's parents place a chip in her?"

"They loaded."

"Huh? Like money loaded?"

"Yeah."

Well that explained everything. Rich people were depicted as protective parents to their off-springs, so Kazuto accepted that and followed the little blond-boy to the best of his abilities!

xXx

(Elsewhere)

Bulma was sitting on a couch with her hands on her lap apprehensively while many eyes filled with lecherousness were on her in an old run down warehouse she had woke to find herself in. Mercenary Tao and his brother calmly stood in the corner of the warehouse they had taken over this morning for this very purpose. Lord Snake-sama only wanted to see Naruto, he did not have any plans for the blue haired beauty, and thus she was to remain here with them and the gang that inhabited the run down warehouse before they took it over.

"You creeps better lemme outta here right now!" Bulma demanded and some of the thugs moaned at her feisty attitude. "And take your dirty eyes off of me while you're at it! I'm not just some piece of eye-candy you can look at ya know."

"I love it when they play hard to get." A thug said to the rest of his comrades, touching Bulma's leg before the blue haired woman violently slapped his hand away, "Ohhh! She's aggressive!"

"I know! I, for one, hail those old men over there for bringing her to us." Another thug said with a sickening grin on his face that made Bulma's skin crawl.

Tao sighed, "Now, lads, we've promised the girl a place to stay until the meeting with her boy Uzumaki-san and lord Snake-sama is completed."

"That doesn't mean we can't give a massage to this fine ass female." A man said as he licked his lips at Bulma, making her shudder.

"It does not." Shen said unmercifully, "Make her yours if you so desire to then. It's unlikely that Uzumaki-san'll come out alive from the meeting anyway."

"Naru-chan isn't weak! He won't allow himself to be defeated that easily!" Bulma stated, taking offence to the way the cruel man downplayed her precious little guy's power.

A thug roughly grabbed Bulma's thighs and caressed them before Bulma hastily jumped up and backed herself up in the corner, "Baby, please, once we get through with you, you'll be saying 'Naru-chan who?' Trust me. We've got ways to subdue little babes like you." The thug assured threateningly, advancing towards the very much trapped blue haired beauty along with the other thugs.

"I'm warning you creeps! My special little guy'll be here any minute now, and he'll be pissed if you creeps lay one finger on me." Bulma warned in desperation but the thugs' perverted looks would not falter in the slightest.

One thug roughly ensnared her by her chin, "But he's not here now is he?" Bulma whimpered before the man backhanded her down, proceeding to further beat on her until she was flat out unconsciousness, "That'll teach the bitch to give us what we want when she wakes up from her nap."

Another thug walked up to the battered Bulma and felt her ass, "Yeah… I'm definitely getting dibs on this one. She's hot!"

"Shut up, man! She's mine! I want her first!"

"NO! I beat her, I'll get her first!"

"No me!"

"No! She's mine first!"

"I will take her!"

So the thugs continued to bicker with themselves like children over who got to traumatize the blue haired woman first while the brothers sighed lazily.

"Children are so easily sated. Wouldn't you agree brother?" Tao asked his brother.

"Indeed." Shen said. "I believe the boy should be discussing his fate with lord Snake-sama to be a vessel for our lord's soul." Before Tao could reply, there was a loud crashing noise that echoed throughout the air, making the thugs jump while the brothers just looked at each other indifferently.

"Did the Naruto-boy decide to come straight to us instead?" Tao wondered.

xXx

(Moments Earlier – Naruto and Kazuto)

Naruto and Kazuto found themselves outside of an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town while the darkness overtook the sky, and was only lit up by the full moon and the street lights. Naruto looked at the building and pressed the button on top of his scouter. He could see Bulma's power level along with the bastards who brought her here with a bunch of other ones jam-packed like sardines. Kazuto could take care of those though, so it was no worries.

"Alrighty boy, here we are! Bulma's in there!" Naruto pointed at the double door, "Smash!" Kazuto banged his chest like a Godzilla and charged forward like the hulk before breaking the doors completely and causing a great deal of commotion. "Damn. He sure knows how to crash a party." Naruto said before making a hand-seal to conceal his identity. He would rush in there, batter them around, stealthily put Bulma to sleep if she was awake so she wouldn't find out he snuck out and disobeyed her, and return home easy as pie!

'Alright! I'm taking you home Bulma.'

xXx

"What's going on?" One of the thugs wondered hearing a loud stampeding sound along with the other thugs that made them raise their eyebrows before a minuscule giant of a kid came charging at them like a raging bull totally out of its mind! "Holy hell!"

"Smash you!" Kazuto shouted as his huge arm brought ten of the thugs down to their knees, "Where's your honour? Kidnapping a defenceless lady, for that I'm turning y'all into puddles of blood!" He wasn't the brightest bulb in the room now, and was more concerned with banging heads together then scanning the place for a captured girl.

And on that note the raging kid stream-rolled twelve thugs down to the ground with a big tremendous boot to one who was hurled so far back from the ferocity of the kick he knocked down his comrades. The other thugs gulped as one got a steel chair and hammered the giant boy on the back of his head, barely getting so much of a flinch out of him that made all their eyes widen as fear overtook them.

"What the hell is this kid?" The thug with the dented steel chair in his hands asked belligerently before Kazuto launched him away by slamming his bear-like hand into his chest with immense force! The thugs all cried out as they ganged up on Kazuto in the desperate hope that they could subdue the wild beast of a boy, while said beast shrugged them all off and even went as far as to grab one's legs before using him as a hammer of sorts to deal mass amounts of damage to the gang.

All the while the two old men watched indifferently while the kid brutalized the men mercilessly without a care for their lives in the slightest. "Well… this is interesting. Is it not brother?" Shen asked.

"The Naruto-boy must've gotten worried for his friend and decided to send this rampaging beast to rescue her for him… how touching." Tao said sarcastically, "Either way, lord Snake-sama shall take Uzumaki's body as his own and in return give us the power necessary to eradicate our enemies. These fools were mere pawns to assist us in watching that woman."

"I agree brother." Shen said as a thug pathetically crawled at his feet and grabbed at his trousers for help, "So weak…" Shen unmercifully stepped on the man's head while he went back to observing Kazuto making play things out of the others, "I suppose we should end this… watching a big oaf knocking down bowling pins is quickly losing its appeal."

Tao would've hummed in agreement with his brother if a pizza-man hadn't walked into the warehouse like nothing was happening. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the Tao's cyborg face while the two brothers gave him looks of confusion since he didn't even have a pizza anywhere on him to begin with.

The pizza man cleared his throat while Kazuto involuntarily chased the thugs down the hall-way, "Yeah. I got an order for an arranged beating, extra crispy, and plenty of onions, come get it while its-." His line trailed off right there as his eyes caught sight of something so painful it made his heartache as he subconsciously treaded closer to a thoroughly beaten Bulma lying on the floor unconscious.

"Weren't you going to say something boy?" Tao asked, not concerned in the least with the crazy delivery man's threat. He was just walking into the slaughter-house as far as the brothers were concerned. However, they were intrigued as to why he suddenly stopped himself mid-sentence at the sight of the blue haired woman lying on the ground in an unconscious heap with many bruises on her face.

"You hurt her." The pizza-man murmured as he kneeled down by Bulma's side. He placed a hand gently on her bruised face and caressed it.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Shen questioned with an unmerciful feel about him.

The 'pizza-man' stood up, fists shaking at his sides while the screams of pure agony echoed throughout the air from the thugs that were being handled by Kazuto devastatingly, "Guess I don't need this cover anymore." The brothers were confused at that before a cloud of smoke surrounded 'the pizza-man'. It disappeared to reveal a lanky man with fair-skin, black hair, and onyx-eyes wearing a blue sweat jumper, orange trousers, and toed orange sandals on his feet.

The brothers were even more befuddled by this, "Who are you? We've never before met-."

"Okay. I lied! But one more disguise can't hurt right lads?" The brothers comically fell onto the backs of their heads before the lanky man was developed in another cloud of smoke that disappeared to reveal Naruto wearing the weighted clothing Bulma had made for him. There was truly only one man that could call this down the middle.

Toguro take it away!

XxX

(Dimensional-Training realm)

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu were forced on the defence by the fearsome Toguro who was in his 40% powered-up state. It did not matter how many energy blasts they fired at the demon because he tanked them all and schooled them on their mistakes just for the hell of it. Toguro, clearly dominating the fight, idly looked off into the sky while Krillin charged a yellow disc of ki on the palm of his hand before raising his hand above his head and letting the disc fly at Toguro with a shout of, "**Kienzan**!"

"Trolling is absolute." Toguro said while grabbing Krillin's disc of yellow ki and hurling it off into the air. While Krillin had a defeated air around him the others were wondering why the hell Toguro suddenly exclaimed that trolling was absolute. But unfortunately the big man wasn't going to give them a chance to question him on the matter, as he speedily disappeared and spewed blood from his opponents throughout the very air itself.

XxX

(Warehouse)

"Alrighty then… it's cleaning time!" Naruto assured.

"What? You're meant to be with lord Snake-sama! What the hell are you doing here? And I demand to know how you were able to mask your appearance with that henge (transform) trick of yours." Shen said as he and his brother prepared to face off with their leader's target.

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna tell ya old geezers anything!" Naruto charged the old men down with fury in his eyes, "The only thing you're getting outta me is a beating for what you did to Bulma!" The old men were taken aback by the boy's speed as he left the dust trailing in his wake.

"Heh. You're pretty fast for a snot-nosed brat." Tao said as he took off his hand and revealed a built-in knife in place with a smirk on his face. "I guess my brother and I will just have to drag you to lord Snake-sama by force. Just remember this was your own fault. You could've always taken the easier way out." Tao and Shen lashed out at Naruto simultaneously with a double-clothesline that Naruto skilfully ducked under, much to their annoyance.

Naruto back-flipped up into the air and planted his feet onto both men's shoulders before using his feet to slam their heads together, causing them to see stars as Naruto hopped off of them and fed both a couple of knuckle-sandwiches that sent them sprawling across the ground painstakingly.

"Lucky shot…" Tao managed to growl out as he charged a yellow beam of ki on the tip of his index finger before firing it at Naruto who dashed forward like a man possessed, "**Dodonpa (Dodon-Ray)!" **The yellow beam soared out of his finger and impaled Naruto clearly, making a smirk appear on Tao's face before it quickly fell and a look of absolute fear was replaced on his face.

Naruto bull-rushed through the smoke that shrouded his body after tanking Tao's beam of energy that made a small crater appear in the ground as if it was nothing. The brothers' jaws dropped as they lost their natural complexions, their skins turning as white as a ghost. In Tao's case he could see a resemblance of a black wild spiky haired boy wearing an orange gi over Naruto that reminded him why he feared Son Goku so much!

He was infinitely stronger than him. Just like Naruto was overwhelmingly more powerful than both he and his brother were combined.

Thus he crapped himself.

"Mommy." Tao whined. One could see his 'food' at the bottom of his leg while his brother would've grimaced at the foul stench coming from him if he didn't have a raging blond haired bull to try and deal with in any way, shape or form.

Naruto did the criss-cross hand-sign, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A mass amount of white smoke obscured the immediate area that made the brothers flinch before two clones of Naruto bulldozed them away, and the onslaught did not end there, because six more clones of the ruthless blond boy came dashing out of the cloud of smoke and next to the soaring old men before brutally kicking them in a way that lifted them off of the ground in the exact same direction.

One clone of Naruto kneeled down as if it was bowing for its king as the white smoke finally disappeared to reveal the real Naruto running up to the bowed clone before slamming his foot off of its back and using it as a spring-board of sorts to propel himself high into the sky, flipping forward and lifting his leg to his shoulder to prepare to deliver a devastating axe-kick to the back of the falling old men's heads.

"**Uzumaki Rendan (Uzumaki Barrage)!"**

The heel of Naruto resoundingly connected with Tao's head and busted it open and immensely made his forehead collide with his brother's head and split Shen's head open too before the two old men were buried into the ground from the immense force of Naruto's combo.

Naruto landed on his feet and panted deeply, calming his temper down now that he delivered some form of pay-back on the old men who dared to take his precious lady-friend away from him! "There. Revenge is always a dish best served ice cold." Naruto remarked with a grin on his face. 0

Clichéd line aside: Naruto's features softened to one of concern as he made his way over to Bulma before kneeling down next to her and gently placing a hand on her face.

"I'll protect you Bulma, I promise. I'll be your knight in orange blazing fiery armour, I swear it. No one will lay a finger on you again." Naruto swore by oath that he would protect Bulma and all of his precious people from this lord Snake-sama and those stupid trolling saiyans.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared if this lord Snake-sama turned out to be Orochimaru because he honestly doubted if these nine months of him living within another world had made him as powerful as a sannin, a freaking sannin!

They were legendary!

He was getting stronger, for sure. But to say he could beat Orochimaru would be stating that he could beat old man Jiraiya and his precious Grandmamma Tsunade. And Naruto was not arrogant enough to believe he could beat them all. No way! Hell no! They would destroy him!

Until Naruto got the power to casually to destroy buildings with either shots of his fists (Tsunade), or by firing some sort of jutsu at it (Jiraiya and Orochimaru) without wasting much chakra he was screwed.

His chakra reserves could possibly match them but the problem with that was he could not control his tremendous power, his control was shoddy. Add to the fact he lacked experience unlike those of the legendary sannin, a title given to them in a show of respect by the fearsome ninja known as Sanshōuo no Hanzo (Hanzo of the Salamander).

Naruto just wasn't on their level of power. He had lots of catching up to do.

The sound of footsteps sounded through the air before a familiar voice spoke up, "Hey, Uzumaki. Sorry about your friend man. Tch. Those no good punks have no honour attacking a woman like that." Kazuto grimaced with blood all over his white shirt. It wasn't his blood that was for sure.

"Yeah." Naruto said, his voice betraying none of his feelings before he picked up Bulma and shifted the battered woman on his back, "Leggo. Oh, and because I was supposed to be in my apartment all day, I'm telling her you saved her. Okay." Kazuto had a puzzled look on his face as he followed Naruto out of the abandoned warehouse with unconscious bodies littering the floors due to the rampaging kid's onslaught.

"Why?"

"Because I got grounded and I wasn't supposed to leave." Naruto answered as if it were easy. Kazuto accepted that with a nod, thinking that Naruto probably got caught fighting around the streets, since he himself got grounded from time to time by his own mother for fighting around the streets.

"Tch. You fool. But I'll vouch for ya just this once. You owe me one Uzumaki." Kazuto insisted as he started treading his own way home leaving Naruto to contemplate that in his usual indifference.

"Yeah. When the cows come home I'll consider that man."

xXx

(Naruto's apartment)

"Home sweet home." Naruto breathed out with Bulma still on his back as he treaded up to the very top floor of his apartment-complex. He awkwardly leaned his body to the side to keep his elbow on Bulma's leg so the beauty's leg would stay on his hip, but he could also take out his keys. He then hooked his arm under Bulma's leg before reaching for the key lock and shoving his key in there.

He opened up the door and walked on in before shutting the door.

Naruto walked into his living room and casually dispelled the clones that were in his apartment training hard. They made decent head-way with the drunken-monkey fist style and ninja arts style. They also glued a ton of cardboards over his shattered window. Naruto ought to get that fixed later.

He gently placed Bulma on the sofa before walking over to the cupboard to pull out a pen and paper. On the paper he wrote…

**I saved you, brought you here. You should thank me. Kazuto. **

**Uzumaki will explain everything to you.**

"There. She'll never know I left my apartment." Naruto grinned, missing the twitch that came from the 'sleeping Bulma' before he walked over to his mini fridge and opened it up, pulling out a can of beer and shutting the door to his fridge. He opened his cupboard, revealing tons of different flavoured instant ramen cups in there.

He grinned as he pulled out a cup of instant ramen before grabbing his kettle and filling it up with water. He placed the kettle back where it belonged and put it on to boil. "Ah. Ya know, these little things grow on a guy after a while." And they were cheap too, that was always for the win for one Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Uzumaki-san." _A voice spoke within Naruto's head, making the boy freeze to think who it belonged to.

"Old man-Guru." Naruto guessed.

"_Yes. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that Uzumaki-san." _Kami frowned as he could see Naruto grinning from ear to ear from where he was making his ramen. That aside, it was business time. "_You should be wary Uzumaki-san. The rapscallions you subdued today have been working under someone of a much higher power level."_

"I sought to figure that out myself." Naruto replied in calm indifference. "From the letter those jerks threw through my window, their leader's called 'Snake-sama'. Or at least that's what they referred to him as."

This got Kami's attention, "_Do you know who their leader is Uzumaki-san."_

Naruto let out a scoff as the kettle stop boiling. He removed the lid and the firm-soil off of the little cup before taking out the little packet placed inside of it to give the ramen its flavour. He poured the boiling hot water into the cup, and started to stir, ripping open the little packet containing the sauce capable of giving his ramen its flavour before pouring it in there. "Know him! I practically got my ass taken off by him a few months ago."

"_I take it that event played out in your world right?" _Kami asked, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "_I can see everything up here. I'm aware of the conversation you've had with Piccolo regarding the being of chakra within you. And don't worry, I have not told anyone. That is your right and your right alone who you choose to trust with this vital information."_

"Much obliged old man." Naruto said earnestly, picking up his readymade ramen and can of beer and walking back over to where Bulma was 'sleeping' before sitting down in a leg-crossed position. He frowned at the sleeping beauty on his couch, 'I feel kinda rotten for keeping it from Bulma, Kayo, ChiChi and Gohan though.' He didn't even want to say it out-loud in case he jinxed it and Bulma woke up to hear everything about him.

He wasn't ready for that confrontation.

"_Indeed it is a big secret regarding of who you really are Uzumaki-san. The only thing I can offer you would be to give it sometime. It's human-nature to be self-conscious of what others may think of you. But as time flies by, you tend to form strong bonds with those around you, to the point it'll be second nature to share your inner and most dark secrets with your loved ones and trust those you care deeply about to never tell anyone about the things you said to them."_

"You nailed it Old man-Guru. You should get an emmy for that one." Naruto grinned, but Kami could tell it was one of sincerity, "I ought to stay low for a while. I've gotta grow up and gain enough strength to whoop Snake's scaly ass all over the playground!"

"_You should not fear this Snake-fellow young one as his power can't prepare to the S-class apparition living among the Makai." _Kami explained. As the guardian of the earth he was expected to know of the supreme S-classed demons and was told of them by those working within the otherworld.

"Makai?" Naruto slurped up some of his noodles with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "There are demons in this world."

"_Yes. Demons range from different classes to indicate how powerful they are. The highest class it goes up to is S-class, a class so incredibly powerful it was said that it was kept a secret from the very best the otherworld had to offer. Nowadays the demons are on good terms with the otherworld, but they're not exactly associated with them."_

"They abide by their own rules. Heh." Naruto concluded with a wryly grin on his features, "I ought to have known why Snaky would wanna come after me if there are uber powerful opponents capable of turning his insides into sushi." Naruto said nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes, 'He probably wants fuzzy butt's power. I wonder where fuzz-butt compares against a demon's power.'

A deep growl of annoyance echoed through his head, "**You're pathetic. Don't you even dare compare my power to that of puny demons! I'll eat them up, just like I'll crushed that snake when the time comes to it! You're just going to stand there and quiver in your boots, and beg me to bail you out like I always do! You are nothing without me and my power!" **The fox spirit berated Naruto in his head, making the boy frown.

'Grouchy are we.' Naruto stated, 'You're just jealous because I smashed those old men into the ground without even attempting to reach my hand into the cookie jar that is your chakra fuzz-butt! I don't desire your power; I can shield my friends with my own power alone fool. So why don't ya try sleeping on the right side of the cell!'

"**You keep telling yourself that. Keep telling yourself that you can provide protection for your '**_**precious people', **_**in ****all your defiance. And when those **_**saiyans **_**start outclassing you I'm going to laugh in your face and let you watch as they kill your **_**friends **_**in front of you before telling you 'I told you so.' Then I might, **_**might, **_**give you the power necessary to destroy them in vengeance." **Kyuubi growled.

Naruto pouted in annoyance. 'Who do you think you are all of a sudden fuzz-ball? Some kinda fortune teller!? That's never gonna happen! I refuse to rely on your chakra like a new-born toddler, jerk!' Kyuubi stayed silent as it allowed Naruto to carefully consider its last words.

"…Stupid fuzz-ball." Naruto grumbled as he slurped down the rest of his broth with an angry expression on his face before drinking his beer. His features softened as he looked at the 'sleeping beauty' before crawling over to her and leaning on his knees to peek at her as her body was turned away from him.

He gently took Bulma's soft hand in his own hand, getting a shiver out of the blue haired woman as Goosebumps appeared all over her body, "I'll protect you Bulma. I will." Naruto rested his forehead against Bulma's hand and closed his eyes. Bulma, feeling this, took the risk of peeking at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

'I know you will Naru-chan.' Bulma closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep again. She wanted to leave Naru-chan a surprise present for saving her, but she couldn't do it if he knew she was awake and just playing possum. Naruto himself was blissfully unaware of Bulma's planning as he felt a certain connection still idly in the back of his mind.

'You're still on the other end of the line, right old man-Guru?'

'_I'm just so lonely.'_

'GET OUTTA MY HEAD!'

XxX

(The Next Day)

Moans of relax sensation echoed through the air of Naruto's apartment as the blond boy outstretched his arms and felt oddly comfortable. Weird? He'd think so since he made sure to sleep on the floor next to the couch where the blue haired beauty was resting as he didn't want to leave her side.

He opened his eyes to find he was lying on the couch with a blanket thrown over him and neatly tucked into his side as if a loving mother had tucked her son into bed.

"Huh? Well that's weird." Naruto said to himself, eyes drifting around the place and not seeing Bulma anywhere. "Heh. Guess princess left early." He couldn't see her shopping bags anywhere either. But what he did find which left him perplexed was a lipstick tube on his table next to the letter he wrote out to fool Bulma into thinking Kazuto saved her when in reality he did so himself.

"That's not mine." Naruto was positive he didn't bend that way. He shuddered at that before looking at the letter and seeing a pair of drawn lips on it since it looked quite neat and not smudged on like it would've been if Bulma had kissed the letter.

Naruto picked up the letter and after reading the part he wrote to fool Bulma, he read the words Bulma had obviously wrote that immediately made his eyes widen in shock as he dashed for his fridge and whipped it open to find his collection of beer no more. The letter still firmly held in his hand. "NO!" Naruto stressed. But there was more to come. Naruto froze, touching his right cheek, running his finger down it before looking at his finger and seeing nothing on it.

He touched his other cheek, felt something out of place, thus brought his finger to his nose and hummed at the fragrant small now on his finger, "Strawberries." He then paled as he realized what was on his left cheek as he rushed into the bathroom and stared at the mirror, seeing the faintly painted pink coloured lips on his cheek. She could've given him a quick peck on his cheek or painted it on slightly with her lipstick.

This meant one thing. And that was…

…Naruto got teased!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto stressed with his hands on his head as the note fell from his grip, slowly descending towards the ground and one could see the words Bulma left for her special little-guy.

_My special little guy Naru-chan rushed in and heroically saved me without wanting to take any credit for it. Your humbleness makes me blush Naru-chan. For that I've decided to get rid of all your cans of beer for you sweetie and I won't tell ChiChi you were drinking behind her back. We'll have to do something about your cupboard though, eating ramen for all of your meals isn't healthy for you sweetie. But I know how much you love your ramen so I won't throw that away, but me and you will have to go on a food spree and buy you a variety of food. _

_P.S. I hope you like my gift on one of your cheeks. _

_Love Bulma._

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter in the books. And it won't be long now until lord Snake-sama is revealed, but I'm sure you already know who he is, best villain of the Naruto-series bar none! He's just so creepy, he makes one shudder at the sight of him just like Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter. **

**But yeah, he's a great villain and I have plans for him to grow even more powerful in this story. What? The bad guys can't get stronger, only good guys can? No. **

**And the reason for why Snake is even in the DBZ-verse will be revealed soon enough. It ties into the reason how Naruto got sucked into the Z-verse.**

**And the little Kuwabara appearance thing was simply because Kuwabara is awesome! In fact he's so awesome Togashi inserted him into his other series Hunter x Hunter in the form of Knuckle Bine. Kuwabara's for the win! He'll live on forever! **


End file.
